


L’Éternité est à nous

by smalliemushroom



Series: L'Éternité est à nous [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalliemushroom/pseuds/smalliemushroom
Summary: Jackson et Jinyoung, deux idoles du groupe GOT7, découvrent qu’une terrible attirance est née entre eux après des années d’amitié. Quelle éternité choisiront-ils ?





	L’Éternité est à nous

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER : Je tiens à préciser que cette œuvre est totalement fictive. Jackson et Jinyoung ne sortent PAS ensemble dans la vraie vie. 
> 
> Mot de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter L’Éternité est à nous. Cela fait des années que j'écris et jamais je n'ai été capable de terminer une de mes histoires. C'est en réalité la première fois que je complète un travail aussi "long" et ça me fait tout bizarre, haha ! Écrire cette fan-fiction a été un véritable exutoire pour moi et j'espère que vous aimerez la lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ! Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.
> 
> smalliemushroom

« Éternité est l’anagramme d’étreinte. »

Henri de Montherlant

Jinyoung regardait par la fenêtre de la salle de danse. Le soleil était pâle, ce matin. La ville était endormie. Les rues, les toits des gratte-ciels et les arbres dénudés s’étaient vêtus de l’habit d’hiver. Les flocons dansaient au rythme du vent, qui, dans un long crescendo, faisait tout envoler sur son passage. Ciel et terre se confondaient dans une harmonie de blanc. C’était une toile où tout se mêlait et paraissait irréel, une toile où on ne voyait plus rien sinon la neige qui tombait par petites touches et qui rendait tout magique. La neige qui, en cette belle matinée, apaisait tant le cœur de Jinyoung que ses yeux se fermèrent.

Il tendit l’oreille et imagina le bruit de la neige qui se compresse sous ses pas ; imagina l’orchestre des voitures, avec les pneus qui crissent et les conducteurs qui klaxonnent ; imagina les cris des enfants qui s’amusent comme des fous dans la neige malgré le froid. Tous les jours depuis un mois, c’était le même refrain : la neige tombait à gros flocons. Jinyoung ne s’en lassait pas.

Quand la porte de la salle de danse s'ouvrit soudain, il se retourna et aperçut Mark accompagné de quelqu’un qu’il ne connaissait pas. La première chose qu’il releva chez lui fut ses grands yeux. L’inconnu s’approcha et une fois à son niveau, prit la parole :

— Salut, moi c’est Jackson. Jackson Wang !

Un grand sourire peignait son visage. Jinyoung discerna un petit accent dans son coréen qui, au lieu d’être dissonant, avait un véritable _je ne sais quoi_. Il répondit timidement à sa poignée de main et se présenta à son tour.

— C’est un plaisir de te rencontrer ! dit Jackson.

Jinyoung fut surpris de la note d’ingénuité qu’il distingua dans sa voix. Comme si ce n’était pas une simple formule de politesse et que le rencontrer lui faisait véritablement plaisir. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche ; et peut-être Jackson remarqua-t-il son étonnement – ou peut-être fut-il gêné par le silence –, car il dit, comme pour détendre l’atmosphère :

— Le plaisir n’est pas partagé, c’est ça ?

Il réussit à lui arracher un sourire.

Dès lors, ils furent des connaissances.

 

* * *

 

Plus tard, ils devinrent amis. Enfin, amis... C’était un bien grand mot.

Partager une même expérience rapprochait forcément. Ici en l’occurrence, pour Jackson et Jinyoung, l’entraînement dans le but de devenir des idoles. C’était donc logique qu’ils tissent un certain lien, mais un lien qui n’avait rien à voir avec de l’amitié. Alors si on demandait à Jinyoung si Jackson était son ami, il dirait non. Car ils n’étaient absolument pas amis : ils étaient juste deux personnes qui, pour atteindre leur but, enduraient les mêmes épreuves et, par conséquence, nouaient une certaine camaraderie.

Leur relation ne s’apparentait à rien d’autre que de la simple camaraderie. L’entraînement qu’ils partageaient était une véritable épreuve : le travail était immense, le manque de sommeil horrible et l’anxiété exacerbée. Un jour peut-être Jackson abandonnerait-il ou peut-être l’agence l’éliminerait-elle. Alors définitivement, Jinyoung n’était pas proche de lui. C’était pour cela qu’il avait refusé qu’ils fassent équipe ensemble pour les évaluations mensuelles, et non pas par peur de s’attacher et de le perdre. _Pas le moins du monde._

De toute façon, Jackson se portait très bien sans lui et c’était pareil de son côté : le peu de fois où ils se parlaient, c’était uniquement pour évoquer le travail. Jinyoung sentait même comme une sorte de gouffre entre eux et parfois, il ne comprenait pas Jackson. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être si sociable, avoir tant de conversation, à être si drôle et si dynamique. Il ne comprenait pas comment il parvenait si facilement à briser les coquilles des gens et à les mettre à l’aise. Il se rapprochait très vite des autres et c’était cette facilité qu’il avait qui effrayait Jinyoung. Lui refusait de bâtir des amitiés par peur de les perdre. Aussi était-il très prudent et renfermé avec ses camarades.

Sa relation avec Jackson n’alla jamais au-delà du stade de simples connaissances. Il s’en satisfaisait amplement.

 

* * *

 

Elle finit par aller au-delà : ils finirent dans le même groupe, GOT7. Dès lors, Jinyoung dut se faire à l’idée que peut-être, juste peut-être, il devrait considérer Jackson comme son ami.

 _Jackson._ Celui qui était de six mois son aîné et qui avait le cœur sur la main ; celui dont le sourire irradiait de joie, celui qui était toujours à l’écoute lorsque quelqu’un venait se confier à lui et qui travaillait d’arrache-pied. Celui qui était son opposé le plus complet. C’était une des choses qui l’avait immédiatement frappé, peu après leur première rencontre : à quel point ils étaient différents.

Au début, leur relation fut simple. Ils s’entendaient relativement bien même si leur préférence allait à d’autres membres : Jaebum pour Jinyoung ; Bambam et Mark pour Jackson. Après tout, ce n’était pas vraiment étonnant : Jinyoung connaissait Jaebum depuis bien plus longtemps que les autres et avait naguère fait partie d’un duo avec lui. Quant à Jackson, c’était le fait de ne pas être coréen qui l’avait naturellement rapproché de Bambam et de Mark.

Lorsqu’ils débutèrent leur carrière avec leur premier single, _Girls Girls Girls_ , leur relation ne vivait que sous les feux des projecteurs. C’était lorsqu’une caméra les avait dans son champ de vision, lors d’interviews ou d’émissions qu’ils se montraient. Appelé fan-service, c’était une chose très commune dans l’industrie coréenne. Distinguer la réelle affection à ce qui n’était que surjoué pouvait d'ailleurs très rapidement devenir difficile.

 

* * *

 

Leurs premières promotions se terminèrent au mois de février. Le début de l’année avait filé à la vitesse de la lumière : on était déjà au mois de mars.

Les garçons vivaient tous les sept dans un appartement étriqué. Chacun avait son colocataire de chambre : Jaebum était avec Youngjae, Jinyoung était seul, mais la chambre à côté de la sienne était celle de Bambam et de Yugyeom, et Jackson était avec Mark. Ces derniers occupaient un espace de quelques mètres carré seulement et possédaient un lit superposé.

Il était tard. Le groupe devait se rendre tôt à l’agence le lendemain afin de tourner leur émission mais Jackson avait toujours les yeux grands ouverts. Il n’arrivait pas à dormir et ne cessait de ressasser son passé. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à sa mère, qu’il avait laissée seule à Hong Kong.

Il avait beau réussi à intégrer un groupe, la gloire était loin d’être immédiate : il faudrait des années encore pour que le groupe parvienne à se faire un nom et s’impose dans l’industrie. Devenir une idole était un pari risqué tandis que s’engager dans une carrière professionnelle olympique d’escrimeur était un chemin relativement sûr. Alors pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi avait-il tout abandonné ? Pourquoi avait-il désobéi à ses proches ? Il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, en vain. Sa montre indiquait une heure du matin passée. Dans un soupir, il se débarrassa de sa couverture et manqua de se cogner la tête contre le plafond. Le carrelage lui glaça les pieds.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Mark, sur le lit d’en bas, qui jouait aux jeux vidéos, son ordinateur sur les cuisses. Il ne fut même pas surpris de constater qu’il veillait encore pour jouer. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers l’armoire, l’ouvrit en grand, et, dans le noir, tâtonna pour se saisir d’un sweat-shirt. Il l’enfila, ouvrit grand la porte et s’arrêta lorsque Mark l’interpella pour lui demander de lui apporter une bouteille d’eau. Il se tourna vers lui, le considéra et lui dit qu’il devrait songer à se coucher car sinon il serait épuisé le lendemain.

— Je te renvoie le conseil, répondit Mark sans lever les yeux de son écran.

Jackson lui lança un regard désapprobateur mais ne dit rien. Il ferma la porte et utilisa son téléphone en guise de lampe torche pour se guider jusqu’à la cuisine. Il fut surpris de voir de la lumière.

— Jinyoung ?

L’intéressé se retourna, surpris. Il était assis, un livre dans les mains, et eut un fou-rire en voyant Jackson. Ce dernier parut stupéfait et se vexa. Jinyoung rit encore un temps avant de poser l’ouvrage sur la table puis il s’excusa de sa réaction si soudaine. Il fit savoir à Jackson que son haut était bien trop grand pour lui, ce qui lui donnait un côté très comique. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, s’inspecta, haussa les épaules, indifférent, et ouvrit le frigo. La lampe de son téléphone était toujours activée et il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu’il éblouissait Jinyoung jusqu’à ce qu’il l’entende geindre. Il l’éteignit alors en hâte et bredouilla une excuse. Jinyoung, confus, lui demanda pourquoi il utilisait une lampe. Jackson s’assit en face de lui, posa son yaourt sur la table puis répondit que c’était pour éviter de réveiller les autres en allumant les lumières.

— Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, dit Jinyoung. Beaucoup sont encore debout. Et Jaebum a un sommeil de plomb.

Jackson hocha la tête doucement et prit une bouchée de son yaourt. Il se fit la remarque qu’il détestait les yaourt aux fruits, surtout ceux où il y avait des morceaux brassés. Et il aimait encore moins les cerises. Mais sa fatigue l’emportant, il n’y prêta guère attention et se contenta de le manger, les yeux à moitié clos.

— C’est une habitude que j’ai, c’est tout, finit-il par révéler. Ma mère a un sommeil très léger.

Il avala de travers sa bouchée et se mit à tousser, comme s’il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu’il venait de dire. Toute l’angoisse qui l’empêchait de dormir plus tôt l’assaillit de nouveau. _Sa mère._ Jinyoung lui tendit un verre d’eau, visiblement inquiet, avant de lui demander s’il allait bien. Jackson but une gorgée sous son regard insistant, et comme il voyait bien qu'il ne le lâcherait pas de sitôt, éluda toute intervention de sa part avec un prétexte :

— C’est juste ces satanés morceaux de fruits, là. Ce n’est même pas bon, en plus.

Jinyoung fut très surpris.

— Comment ça, ce n’est pas bon ? Tu n’aimes pas les cerises ?

Jackson eut une grimace assez éloquente pour le faire taire. Il hocha seulement la tête comme s’il enregistrait l’information avant de reporter son attention sur son livre.

Jackson regarda, lui, le spectacle de la ville. Dehors, les voitures roulaient et les lumières scintillaient. Il se prit au rythme des flocons qui tombaient et son cœur s’apaisa. Ses épaules s’affaissèrent et ses paupières se fermèrent doucement, comme s’il retrouvait le sommeil. Mais la voix de Jinyoung, qui lui demanda soudain ce qui l’empêchait tant de dormir, le tira de sa torpeur. Il se frotta les yeux, se tourna vers lui mais resta muet, son regard porté sur la bouteille d’eau face à lui. Le silence trop lourd embarrassa Jinyoung qui s’excusa de son indiscrétion et lui dit qu’il n’était pas obligé de répondre.

— T’es vraiment trop curieux, dit Jackson. C’est un vilain défaut, tu le sais, ça ?

Jinyoung se figea, frappé par l’accusation ; mais lorsqu’il vit le visage de Jackson se fendre d’un sourire, il devina la taquinerie. Il se laissa prendre au jeu et eut un sourire sincère quoique gardé.

— Si je te pose tant de questions, c’est sûrement parce que tu m’intrigues, répondit-il. Tu es donc un personnage intéressant. Prends-le comme un compliment.

Jackson haussa les sourcils, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il croisa les bras et se pencha vers Jinyoung.

— Plus intéressant que les personnages de ton livre pour que tu t’arrêtes en pleine lecture ?

— Ne te flatte pas tant, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Je l’ai fini.

Jackson eut un violent geste de recul et porta la main à son cœur, le visage tordu par une grimace.

— Aïe. Tu me blesses, Jinyoung. Beaucoup.

— Tu t’en remettras, je t’assure, répondit-il en gloussant.

— Vous êtes sûr, docteur ? rugit soudain Jackson. M’en remettrai-je ?

Il avait une expression si faussement terrorisée que Jinyoung s’osa à un éclat de rire qu’il cacha avec sa main.

— Certain. Pour cela, je pense que vous devriez aller vous coucher. Une bonne grosse nuit de sommeil vous ferait le plus grand bien.

Au rappel de la nuit, l’expression de Jackson se referma. Pour ne pas alerter son ami, il fit mine de reprendre de l’entrain et babilla. Mais Jinyoung comprit au léger changement dans l’ambiance, devenue plus pesante, que quelque chose le préoccupait.

Une sonnerie de téléphone les fit sursauter : c’était celui de Jackson. Ce dernier jeta un coup d’œil au message qu’il venait de recevoir et fixa son fond d’écran. Il reposa ensuite son téléphone d’une façon qu’il voulut indifférente sur la table. C’était sans compter la minutie de Jinyoung qui entrevit son regard peiné. Jackson devina à ses sourcils trop froncés et à sa bouche pincée qu’il savait. Il brisa alors le silence d’une voix basse :

— Est-ce que c’était la bonne décision à prendre ?

Jinyoung fronça les sourcils.

— De quelle décision parles-tu, Jackson ?

Jackson leva les yeux, croisa le regard de Jinyoung et décida de tourner la tête. Il y eut un lourd silence auquel nul n’osa mettre fin. Après un temps, Jackson dit d’une voix basse que ce n’était rien. Il se mordit la lèvre et aborda son téléphone posé sur la table.

— C’est rien, répéta-t-il, en haussant la voix cette fois, avant de se lever.

Il attrapa son téléphone, jeta le pot de yaourt à la poubelle, prit une bouteille d’eau pour Mark et souhaita la bonne nuit à Jinyoung.

Jinyoung ne répondit pas.

Jackson s’en alla.

Jinyoung ne le rattrapa pas.

 

* * *

 

Le lendemain, il n’y avait plus de yaourt aux fruits dans le frigo. Bambam ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer.

— Ce sont les préférés de Jinyoung ! Personne n’aurait osé les foutre à la poubelle !

Yugyeom, en entendant cela, s’étonna. Il dit que c’était pourtant Jinyoung lui-même qui les avait jetés plus tôt dans la matinée. Bambam parut très surpris. Il soupira et dut opter pour un pauvre yaourt nature à la place. Il s’installa face à Yugyeom et lui demanda où se trouvait Jackson. Lui qui d’habitude était levé dès l’aube mais manquait à l’appel, ce matin. Yugyeom haussa les épaules ; Bambam n’ajouta rien. Ils mangèrent en silence, bientôt suivis de toute la bande, tandis que le soleil se levait.

 

* * *

 

Deux semaines passèrent. Le tournage d’un des épisodes de leur émission, _Real GOT7_ , venait tout juste de s’achever. Ils avaient pour l’occasion grignoté des chips, bu des bouteilles de soda et mangé des bonbons face aux caméras-mans. L’ambiance avait été agréable.

Dès que Jinyoung eut fini de boire sa bouteille de soda d’une traite – Yugyeom et ses stupides défis auraient raison de lui –, il alla aux toilettes. Alors qu’il venait tout juste d’ouvrir la porte, il tomba sur Jackson, qui, en le voyant, le salua, les mains pleines de savon. Jinyoung le salua à son tour. Tandis qu’il se lavait les mains, il ne put s’empêcher de laisser son regard couler sur son vis-à-vis. Il remarqua que ce derniers portait cette fois-ci un sweat-shirt à sa taille. _Pas comme la dernière fois._

Il avait été trop peureux pour réconforter Jackson ce jour-là, d’autant que ce dernier n’avait pas eu l’air très enclin à la conversation. Il y avait entre eux comme une sorte de mur. Ou peut-être était-ce son imagination. Peut-être s’imaginait-il un gouffre entre eux alors qu’en réalité, Jackson l’appréciait. Peut-être ne devrait-il pas se sentir si coupable pour sa passivité.

Il sursauta quand la main de Jackson se posa sur son épaule. Ce dernier lui demanda si tout allait bien, ce qu'il confirma, après avoir cligné des yeux très fort.

— Et toi ? risqua-t-il. Tu vas bien depuis… Depuis la dernière fois ?

Jackson tiqua au souvenir. Cela s’était produit deux semaines plus tôt déjà et pourtant, sa peine était toujours aussi lancinante. Il répondit avec un semblant de conviction qu’il se portait très bien et que sa prétendue tristesse était à mettre sur le compte de la fatigue. Mais son grand sourire ne suffit pas à convaincre Jinyoung qui évoqua le sujet de but en blanc :

— J’ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis la dernière fois et je pense que tu as fait le bon choix.

Jackson feignit l’innocence et lui demanda de quel choix il parlait.

— De ton choix de devenir artiste, poursuivit l’autre. De quitter ton pays et de t’installer ailleurs pour vivre tes rêves.

Jackson se figea.

— Comment tu peux en être si sûr ?

Jinyoung, un peu brusqué par la dureté de son ton, eut un mouvement d’hésitation.

— Je le sais, c’est tout, balbutia-t-il. C’est ce qui est fait pour toi, c’est…

Il s’interrompit quand il entendit Jackson soupirer.

— Écoute, Jinyoung. Tout ça, c’est bien trop compliqué. Je préfère ne pas en parler.

Les yeux de Jinyoung s’écarquillèrent.

— Désolé, lâcha-t-il soudain. Je sais que ça ne me concerne pas et je ne veux pas m’en mêler, mais…

Il se mordit la lèvre.

— Je voulais juste te rassurer. Tu n’avais pas l’air bien, ce jour-là. En plus, ce n’est pas comme si je t’avais beaucoup réconforté, alors…

Il s’arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et baissa les yeux. Cette histoire semblait beaucoup le tracasser. Jackson se sentit très touché par la sincérité de ses paroles et, soudain, une vague de culpabilité l’envahit.

— Pardon, Jinyoung, tu n’as pas à t’excuser, c’est moi, je…

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

— Je n’avais pas envie de t’embêter avec mes histoires, c’est tout, avoua-t-il. C’est pour ça que je ne t’en ai pas parlé.

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et s’assit. Il laissa le silence planer, le temps de réfléchir à ses mots, puis dit :

— Je me dis que je ne suis pas le seul à douter de mes capacités en tant qu’idole. C’est le cas de tout le monde.

Il enfonça sa casquette sur son crâne.

— Alors pourquoi en faire tout un plat ? enchaîna-t-il. Tout le monde a assez de problèmes comme ça, pas besoin que j’en rajoute une couche avec les miens.

— Je ne suis pas d’accord, déclara Jinyoung.

Il jeta ensuite un coup d’oeil au sol et son nez se retroussa. Jackson dit, moqueur :

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Le sol n’est pas à ton goût ?

— Nous sommes dans les toilettes, je te ferais dire, répliqua-t-il. Bien sûr qu’il n’est pas à mon goût.

Jackson eut un éclat de rire aiguë.

— De quoi tu parles ? Le parquet est étincelant.

Ils se livrèrent à une bataille de regard qui se souda en la victoire de Jackson. Jinyoung s’installa à ses côtés et ne pipa mot. Contrairement aux silences précédents, celui-là fut dénué de toute tension.

— Je ne suis pas d’accord, répéta Jinyoung après un temps. Tu ne devrais pas autant intérioriser. Tu n’as pas à porter le fardeau de tes doutes tout seul.

— C’est drôle que tu dises ça, répondit Jackson, parce que tu m’as tout à fait l’air du genre à intérioriser toi-même.

Jinyoung balbutia un début de phrase avant de s’arrêter en plein milieu, pris au piège. Jackson parut très fier de l’avoir démasqué et sourit de toutes ses dents.

— Certes, répondit-il après s’être raclé la gorge. Mais tu connais le dicton : fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais.

Jackson approuva d’un hochement de tête discret. Jinyoung continua sur sa lancée : il lui dit que l’escrime avait beau être sa voie de prédilection, il en avait décidé autrement et n’avait pas à regretter ce choix car il avait l’air d’être heureux de ce qu’il avait désormais. C’était l’essentiel, selon lui.

— Mais, et mes…

— Quant à tes parents, ils sont fiers de toi, j’en suis certain. Tu n’as pas à t’en faire.

Jackson écarquilla les yeux, surpris de voir qu'il avait totalement compris la source de son tracas.

— Et si je n’arrivais pas à satisfaire leurs attentes ? osa-t-il, timide. Et si mon coach, mes amis, ma famille avaient raison, et que cette carrière n’était pas celle faite pour moi ? Et si…

— Et si tu essayais de croire en toi ? coupa Jinyoung. Et si tu essayais d’espérer ?

Jackson soupira et mit sa capuche au-dessus de sa casquette.

— L’espérance... Je suis rempli de ça. Mais quand je pense à ma mère que j’ai laissée seule, à la maison, je me dis…

Il s’arrêta, renifla et se gratta soudain les yeux. Jinyoung eut un regard attendri et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

— Vous avez l’air d’être proches, dit-il. Je suis sûr qu’elle te comprend et est fière de toi. Accroche-toi à cet espoir-là.

Jackson eut un sourire triste et murmura après un temps :

— L’espoir. C’est vraiment tout ce qu’on a, hein ?

— C’est la plus belle part de l’humain. Espérer même lorsque tout mène à l’échec.

Jinyoung dit cela tellement sérieusement que c’en était presque drôle. Jackson le fixa de ses yeux bien trop rouges et explosa de rire.

— Tu parles en vérité générale, maintenant ?

— Si ça réussit à te faire rire comme ça, alors oui, je parle en vérité générale, et je continuerai s’il le faut !

Ils rirent en chœur. Jinyoung avait réussi à rassurer Jackson qui s’apprêtait à le remercier quand la porte s’ouvrit dans un fracas et cogna son tibias. Son cri de douleur se mêla à celui affolé de Youngjae, la personne derrière la dite-porte, qui s’excusa mille fois, inquiet au possible, avant de lui proposer son aide. Mais Jackson le congédia d’un geste catégorique de la main et se releva lui-même. Youngjae expliqua ensuite que tout le groupe les cherchait depuis tout à l’heure. Jackson et Jinyoung s’excusèrent – ils n’avaient même pas remarqué le temps passer. Puis ils quittèrent enfin les lieux.

Alors qu’ils étaient dans l’ascenseur, Jackson demanda à Jinyoung comment il savait pour l’escrime et pour sa proximité avec ses parents.

— Tu n’es pas très discret, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Tout le monde sait ces choses-là.

— Eh, c’est même pas vrai !

Le regard accusateur de Jinyoung le fit baisser les bras.

— Bon, d’accord, admit-il. Pour mes parents, ça, tout le monde le sait. Mais l’escrime ? Je ne l’ai dit qu’à…

La réalisation le frappa.

— Mark ! cria-t-il, faisant sursauter Youngjae. Il a cafté, hein ? Il t’a tout dit ? Ou alors c’est Bam’ ?

Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent lorsqu’ils atteignirent le rez-de-chaussée. Youngjae sortit le premier, talonné par Jinyoung, dont le sourire bien trop arrogant poussait Jackson à insister. Mais quand ce dernier se rendit compte qu’il n’était pas prêt à lui révéler quoi que ce soit, il abandonna et grogna. Une fois dans la voiture, il dit qu’il aurait préféré le lui dire lui-même.

— Tu ne me dis pourtant pas beaucoup de choses, fit remarquer Jinyoung.

Il se maudit quand il se rendit compte qu’on aurait pu croire à un reproche de sa part. Il voulut alors vite se reprendre mais Jackson le coupa dans son élan :

— C’est vrai.

Il y eut un petit silence pendant lequel Jinyoung, gêné, se concentra sur le port de sa ceinture pour éviter Jackson du regard.

— En même temps, reprit Jackson, on n’était pas les gars les plus proches durant l’entraînement…

— Nous n’étions pas en mauvais termes non plus, quand même, se sentit-il obligé de préciser.

Jackson écarquilla les yeux.

— Comment ça, pas en mauvais termes ? Et cette fois où tu as refusé de passer l’évaluation mensuelle avec moi, alors, c’était quoi ? On était carrément en mauvais termes, si tu veux mon avis, oui !

Jinyoung explosa de rire.

— Mais non, c’est juste que je n’avais pas envie de…

— Pas de mais qui tienne ! On n’était pas si proches que ça, c’est un fait !

Il pointa Jinyoung du doigt, les lèvres pincées, l’air autoritaire – ou presque. Jinyoung rit puis répondit :

— Oui, certes. Mais ce n’est plus le cas, maintenant. Si ?

— Nos rapports se sont, si je puis dire, un tant soit peu améliorés, il est vrai. Mais rien de bien transcendant, répondit Jackson sur un ton volontairement dédaigneux.

Jinyoung lui donna une tape amicale sur l’épaule, hilare. Le trajet se déroula dans la légèreté et se termina sur un concert improvisé en folie – idée bien évidemment proposée par Youngjae, qui se déchaîna sur _I will always love you_.

 

* * *

 

Quand le printemps arriva, il se préparèrent pour le prochain come-back. C’était leur deuxième de l’année et Jackson voulait se surpasser : il répétait sans cesse la chorégraphie au studio de danse afin de la connaître sur le bout des doigts. La nostalgie l’envahissait toujours lorsqu’il s’entraînait jusqu’à en oublier le temps défiler car cela lui rappelait ses débuts. A l’époque, pour être aussi talentueux que les autres jeunes recrues, il répétait cinq voire dix fois plus qu’elles.

Ce jour-là, il décida d’emmener Mark avec lui pour perfectionner la chorégraphie. Il s’entendait très bien avec lui : il n’était que d’une année son aîné et était également étranger. Ils s’étaient vite trouvés et appréciés. Quelques disputes avaient éclaté entre eux mais leur amitié s’en était consolidée et avait désormais presque trois ans.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent au le studio de danse, la porte était légèrement entr’ouverte. Ils se lancèrent des regards hébétés puis tendirent l’oreille. Ils entendirent de la musique et le sol crisser sous des pas précipités. Quelqu’un s’entraînait.

Jackson se demanda qui pouvait bien être là : il était tout de même déjà vingt-trois heures ! Quand lui et Mark entrèrent, ils découvrirent Jinyoung, qui, en les voyant, s’arrêta subitement et partit éteindre l’enceinte. Jackson s’excusa du dérangement et lui expliqua qu’ils étaient là pour s’entraîner aussi. Jinyoung hocha la tête sans un mot et partit remettre la chanson. Le trio commença à répéter ensemble sous le rythme relativement tranquille de leur nouvelle chanson-titre, _A_.

Jackson connaissait déjà la façon de danser de Mark mais avait rarement pu admirer Jinyoung en pleine action. Aussi profita-t-il d’une supposée pause pour porter son attention sur lui. Il avait l’air confiant et était très précis : chacun de ses gestes était réfléchi et à chaque fois que la musique repartait de plus belle, il rectifiait tous ses faux mouvements avec calme et grâce. Il était impressionnant. Il devait s’entraîner depuis longtemps car ses cheveux étaient complètement erratiques et il transpirait à perte de vue. Il n’était pas dans toute sa gloire, là, avec un t-shirt trempé et les traits marqués par la fatigue. Pourtant, il sembla à Jackson qu’il était incroyablement beau. Il dégageait une véritable aura lorsqu’il dansait et semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir malgré l’épuisement palpable qui l’habitait.

Jackson était tellement absorbé par sa contemplation qu’il n’avait même remarqué pas que Mark avait arrêté de danser et s’était assis à ses côtés.

— J’suis éreinté, bordel, lâcha ce dernier, haletant. Pas toi ?

Jackson sursauta, le scruta un instant avec de gros yeux puis il confirma. L’horloge murale indiquait minuit. Mark avala sa bouteille d’eau comme un trou puis la fourra dans son sac. Sur le chemin de la sortie, il jeta un coup d’œil à son reflet dans le miroir avant de s’arrêter devant la porte et de demander à Jackson s’il voulait rentrer avec lui. Ce dernier le fixa, les yeux grands ouverts, l’air perdu. Puis il porta son regard sur Jinyoung et ressentit alors l’irrésistible envie de rester. Il le dit à Mark, qui lui lança un « courage » et lui adressa un pouce levé auxquels Jackson répondit par le même geste, accompagné d’un clin d’œil. La porte se referma doucement.

Jackson s’approcha de Jinyoung. A sa plus grande surprise, ce fut lui qui parla en premier :

— Tu as gardé cette habitude de venir t’entraîner jusque tard le soir, apparemment.

Il avait un regard affable et l’air avenant mais son sourire était retenu. Jackson fixa la transpiration perler à ses tempes tout en souriant timidement. Après un temps, il fit la remarque qu’à l’époque, Jinyoung préférait s’entraîner sur le toit.

— Tout juste, répondit-il en portant une bouteille d’eau à ses lèvres. C’est parce que je préfère être seul.

— Ah, désolé, s’empressa de dire Jackson. On ne voulait pas…

— C’est rien, l’interrompit-il. Nous faisons partie du même groupe, maintenant. Il est donc normal que nous nous entraînions ensemble.

Jackson se sentit tout d’un coup très rassuré. Avec un sourire, il remit en marche l’enceinte. La musique reprit. Ils dansèrent jusqu’à ce que l’horloge sonne une heure. Puis ils s’écroulèrent. Jackson regarda son torse se gonfler et s’abaisser au rythme de sa respiration. Il sentait son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine et son souffle chaotique répondre à celui de Jinyoung. Le plaisir lui brûlait les veines. Il admira le plafond, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

— J’aime tellement danser.

Un moment passa avant que Jinyoung ne dise la même chose. Jackson remarqua que sa voix était hésitante, alors il prit position sur son coude et le considéra du regard. Jinyoung se craqua la nuque.

— J’aime danser, vraiment, se sentit-il obligé de répéter, avec plus d’assurance cette fois. C’est juste que…

Il marqua une pause comme s’il mesurait le poids de ses mots. Jackson savait pertinemment qu'il n’était pas de ceux qui se dévoilaient facilement. Aussi ne voulut-il pas le forcer à aller contre ses habitudes et proposa qu’ils s’en aillent. Jinyoung eut l’air surpris mais ne contesta pas. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires, éteignirent les lumières et partirent.

La ville était silencieuse. L’air était doux. Le sol était mouillé.

Ils marchaient d’un pas lent, la tête dans les nuages. Jackson faisait la conversation. Il semblait toujours avoir quelque chose à dire – non pas que cela soit un défaut. Il impressionnait beaucoup Jinyoung qui l’écoutait d’une oreille attentive et dévorait les anecdotes à propos de son adolescence et riait fort à ses blagues. La nature extravertie de Jackson le fascinait. Il était si facile de lui parler, si facile de rire à ses blagues qui pourtant parfois laissaient à désirer, si facile de s’attacher à ce personnage si sémillant. Si facile de se livrer à lui lorsqu’un lourd silence s’installa. Si apaisant de voir un sourire attendri étirer ses lèvres. Si rassurant de constater à quel point il savait se mettre à la place des autres.

Jackson lui dit qu’il ne devrait pas être si exigeant envers lui-même et le complimenta sur sa manière de danser. Il lui implora de ne pas être si pessimiste car la négativité ne ferait que le nuire. Et sa spontanéité, son grand sourire, la conviction de chacun de ses mots et la détermination dans ses yeux surent convaincre Jinyoung, qui laissa échapper un soupir, un peu embarrassé de voir à quel point il pouvait le réconforter si facilement.

— Le mieux est l’ennemi du bien, dit Jackson en entourant ses épaules de son bras.

Jinyoung approuva d’un hochement de tête discret. Il fut brusquement pris d’une toux et Jackson se pencha sur son visage pour lui demander s’il allait bien. Il se racla la gorge, but une grande gorgée d’eau et s’emmitoufla dans son manteau. Il dit à Jackson qu’il était malade. Ce dernier fut très surpris et fit la remarque qu’on était pourtant en plein printemps et qu’il ne faisait pas froid.

— Justement, fit Jinyoung. C’est toujours au printemps que je tombe malade. Fichue saison.

— Eh, le printemps est une magnifique saison ! s’écria Jackson. Elle marque la fin de l’hiver, le renouveau ; il ne fait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, les bourgeons s’ouvrent, les oiseaux chantent. C’est magnifique, le printemps.

— Dans un monde parallèle, oui, objecta-t-il. En réalité, il pleut juste tout le temps. Et le pollen me rend malade.

Jackson pinça les lèvres et se mit à faire de grands gestes de bras afin de défendre – de façon bien trop sérieuse – la simple saison qu’était le printemps. C’était cela que Jinyoung trouvait beau, chez lui : on pouvait vraiment discuter de tout, même des choses les plus futiles car il réussissait toujours à les rendre intéressantes. Son exubérance l’amusait beaucoup – pas autant néanmoins que sa mine déconfirte lorsqu’il réussissait à contrer ses arguments. Jackson finit par rendre les armes, boudeur, et lui demanda quelle était alors sa saison préférée.

— L’hiver, bien sûr, répondit Jinyoung sur le ton de l’évidence.

— L’hiver ? répéta Jackson, les yeux écarquillés. L’hiver ?

Jinyoung fit la moue.

— Qu’as-tu contre l’hiver ?

— Rien ! répondit Jackson bien trop rapidement. Rien. C’est juste que… Ah !

Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

— Tu ne cesses de me surprendre, Park Jinyoung. C’est tout.

— Je te surprends parce que j’aime l’hiver ? Eh bah. Il n’en faut pas beaucoup pour t’impressionner.

Jackson s’offusqua.

— Eh ! Je te ferais dire que je suis très, mais alors très, très difficilement impressionné ! Je suis très difficile. Intransigeant, même !

— Mais oui, bien sûr, ironisa Jinyoung. Et tu es désagréable, aussi.

Jackson se froissa. Il pouvait certes l’être, mais il avait tout de même beaucoup d’autres qualités ! Bien vite, cependant, il se résolut : il pouvait parfois – et bien parfois – être désagréable, c’était vrai. Car il était trop impulsif ? Ou peut-être car il ne tournait pas sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler ? Ça, son professeur en sixième le lui avait déjà reproché. En bref, il pouvait certes parfois être « désagréable » – ce terme d’ailleurs était bien vague –, mais tout de même, il avait un bon grand nombre de qualités qui méritaient d’être soulignées ! Alors il ne comprenait pas comment Jinyoung pouvait dire ça.

Le rire de Jinyoung retentit dans le silence fracassant.

Il rit de façon si sonore et si franche que toute l’indignation de Jackson disparut. A ce moment-là seulement devina-t-il l’ironie. Alors comme il se sentait un petit peu idiot d’avoir résisté à la soi-disant attaque si vigoureusement, il rit à son tour. Et, inexplicablement, il sut à ce moment-là que son amitié avec Jinyoung serait différente des autres. C’était si simple, d’être avec lui. C’était si simple de le taquiner, de faire des blagues et de rire, rire de façon si insouciante, comme s’ils eurent été des enfants que rien ne pouvait importuner.

— Mais alors, si c’était de l’ironie, dit Jackson après s’être remis de ses émotions, ça veut dire que tu ne me trouves pas désagréable ?

— Non, je te trouve exaspérant. Et bruyant. Et…

_Et je déteste cette facilité que tu as à me faire rire. A me faire me sentir bien. A me mettre à l’aise._

— Je t’impressionne aussi, avoue ! l’interrompit Jackson sans se préoccuper de sa dernière remarque. Tu te caches derrière du sarcasme pour ne pas le dire, mais moi, je le sais !

Il avait dans les yeux une lueur joueuse et un grand sourire auxquels Jinyoung ne put résister : il confirma ses dires en souriant, amusé.

— Je le savais, s’exclama Jackson sur un ton triomphant. Je suis expert en Jinyoung.

Son ton si fier fit mourir de rire Jinyoung qui eut du mal à lui répondre :

— Expert en Jinyoung, tu dis ? Tu as de la concurrence, car Jaebum détient le doctorat en ce domaine.

— Je le rattraperai, affirma Jackson. J’apprends vite.

Jinyoung rit – une énième fois. Puis ils se mirent à parler du leader du groupe. Jackson veilla à utiliser l’honorifique convenu le concernant. Il avait beau s’être habitué, car c’était une coutume chez les coréens et était une marque de politesse dont on ne pouvait se passer, il préférait tout de même ne pas en utiliser. C’était plus simple et il avait moins cette impression de hiérarchie et de distance avec les autres. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu’il appréciait tant parler à Jinyoung : il n’y avait pas la barrière de l’âge entre eux.

Le trajet dura encore un temps. Ils discutèrent de leurs attentes pour le nouveau come-back et d’autres choses futiles qui pourtant accaparèrent grandement leur attention. Ou peut-être était-ce autre chose que les sujets de conversation qui les fascinait tant : peut-être étaient-ce le son de leur rire qui se mêlent l’un à l’autre, leurs yeux qui brillaient en se regardant et les sourires sincères qu’ils parvenaient à s’arracher.

Au bout d’un moment, Jackson proposa qu’ils s’entraînent encore ensemble.

— J’aimerais ne pas m’entraîner, demain, répondit Jinyoung. Ça va encore m’angoisser, sinon.

— Oh, oui, bien sûr, je vois, répondit-il abruptement.

Un silence pesant s’installa. En voyant Jackson se mordre les lèvres et éviter son regard, Jinyoung devina que l’entraînement n’était qu’un prétexte pour pouvoir passer du temps avec lui – du moins, ce fut comme cela qu’il l’interpréta. Sans s’en rendre compte, il sourit et proposa qu’ils passent la journée à regarder des films à la place, car il en avait de très bon à lui conseiller. Le visage de Jackson s’illumina sous la suggestion – et cela ne devrait pas lui faire tant d’effet, vraiment pas.

— Ça marche ! s’exclama-t-il, ravi. Tu t’intéresses au cinéma, Jinyoung ?

— On peut dire ça, oui.

— Tu as déjà considéré devenir acteur, un jour ?

Jinyoung avait en effet déjà considéré la chose mais l’idée ne lui avait que vaguement traversé l’esprit.

— Pourquoi pas, dit-il, feignant l’indifférence.

— J’espère que tu en auras l’occasion ! J’aimerais beaucoup te voir jouer.

Jinyoung frémit. C’était pour ce genre de commentaire qu’il était parfois déstabilisé par la présence de Jackson. Ce dernier disait tout de façon si spontanée qu’il se sentait perdre de son flegmatisme face à lui. Bien heureusement, il n’eut pas à répondre – il était de toute façon trop embarrassé pour – car ils arrivèrent enfin à l’appartement où ils se déchaussèrent, firent leur toilette et allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain, Jinyoung trouva sur la table à manger un sirop contre la toux et un post-it collé à la boîte.

Pour monsieur « j’aime l’hiver. »  
– Jackson (qui est parti acheter du pop-corn pour la journée films)

— Qu’est-ce qui te fait sourire bêtement, comme ça ? l’apostropha Yugyeom en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

Jinyoung se retourna et asséna :

— Rien que tu ne puisses comprendre.

— Qu’est-ce que tu insinues, là ?

Jinyoung réprima un rire. Il partit sans rien dire bien que Yugyeom insiste pour le faire parler. Même en partant, il souriait toujours aussi « bêtement. »

 

* * *

 

L’agence annonça au groupe que le tournage d’une web-série du nom de _Dream Knight_ était prévu pour le mois de juillet. Le rêve de Jinyoung de jouer la comédie se réalisa.

Il se trouva un certain talent – ce fut en tout cas ce que l’équipe de tournage lui garantit. Mais, comme à son habitude, il se montrait trop perfectionniste. Ses doutes quant à la qualité de son jeu le hantaient et, pour y remédier, il répétait partout, sans arrêt, ou alors même se murait dans le silence, coupé de tous, pour mieux se concentrer. Son pessimisme naturel le poussait à croire que la prestation qu’il donnerait serait forcément mauvaise ou jamais assez bien.

Son agitation n’échappa pas à l’œil attentif de Jackson qui le laissa tout d’abord gérer ce surplus d’émotions seul, car il avait associé cette angoisse à du simple trac, avant de réaliser que le problème était d’une toute autre ampleur. Il décida alors de le rassurer.

Un matin, à l’aube, alors qu’une scène venait tout juste d’être filmée, il prit place aux côtés de Jinyoung, qui était assis sur le rebord du toit d’un immeuble, les jambes pendantes, le regard porté vers le vide.

— Épuisant, ce tournage, hein ? dit-il.

Il croisa les mains derrière sa nuque et s’efforça d’adopter une attitude nonchalante pour mettre Jinyoung à l’aise. Ce dernier, comme trop fatigué pour se méfier de lui, se contenta de hocher la tête.

— Et pourtant, tu n’en as pas du tout l’air, poursuivit-il. Fatigué, j’veux dire.

Jinyoung fronça les sourcils, ce qui lui donna un tout drôle d’air. Jackson sourit jusqu’aux oreilles et ajouta :

— Non, t’as l’air au top de ta forme, même.

— Ce n’est pas bien de mentir... Je suis sûr que je suis tout blême.

— Pas le moins du monde, je t’assure !

Jinyoung haussa les sourcils, l’ombre d’un sourire aux lèvres.

— Qu’est-ce que tu cherches à faire, Jackson ?

— Quoi, moi ? s’exclama-t-il, faussement surpris. Rien du tout, vraiment !

Le sourire de Jackson s’élargit.

— Je me disais juste que ton jeu d’acteur est tellement incroyable que tu ne parais même pas fatigué.

Jinyoung pouffa.

— Ne ris pas, je suis sérieux ! dit Jackson en lui tapant l’épaule. En plus, t’as vraiment le visage pour.

— Comment ça, j’ai le visage pour ?

Jackson croisa les bras et lui adressa un regard taquin.

— Lent à la détente, hein ? Tu es beau, Jinyoung. Tu as le visage d’un acteur, quoi !

Jinyoung écarquilla les yeux et baissa la tête. Ses joues étaient roses. Il avait au fil du temps appris à s’accoutumer à la spontanéité de Jackson mais elle parvenait encore à faire des siennes.

— Et le talent, aussi, surenchérit-il. Tu as l’air de te donner à fond dans ce tournage. Je me trompe ?

— A mon avis, pas plus que les autre, bredouilla Jinyoung. Nous y donnons tous du nôtre.

— Mais toi encore plus, future étoile du cinéma.

Le regard insistant que Jackson adressa à Jinyoung le fit glousser.

La voix de leur manager interrompit leur petit moment. Ils se levèrent et durent se remettre au travail. Quand Jinyoung tourna la scène suivante, il se sentit beaucoup moins stressé. La confiance avait repris le dessus et l’appréhension l’avait abandonné. Le trac était toujours là, certes, mais c’était un trac bénéfique. Le genre de trac à lui donner un coup de pied aux fesses, l’air de dire : « ne fais pas n’importe quoi ! »

Tout au long de la journée, il n’avait pu s’empêcher de laisser son regard couler vers Jackson. Ce dernier riait toujours fort avec Bambam, complimentait l’équipe sur leur travail, s’amusait à faire des acrobaties avec Mark. Son enthousiasme était si communicatif que Jinyoung s’était senti de très bonne humeur.

Jackson était vraiment un personnage haut en couleurs. Jinyoung avait hâte de découvrir toutes ses nuances.

 

* * *

 

L’été allait s’achever. Il avait été bon, quoique caniculaire.

L’été était la saison préférée de Jackson car elle lui rappelait son enfance. Elle lui rappelait les balades dans la forêt avec sa famille, sous le soleil cuisant de Hong Kong, à profiter d’un pique-nique ; les sorties au parc d’attraction, le goût sucré de la barbe-à-papa qui ravissait sa bouche, les queues à n’en plus finir, la joie infinie qu’il ressentait, une fois dans les airs, dans les montagnes-russes – même si son grand-frère aimait se moquer de lui car il criait bien trop fort, mais ça, c’était faux, et archi faux, alors Jackson ne perdait pas son temps à contredire de telles sottises ; l’enthousiasme qui le gagnait lorsqu’ils se rendaient en vacances au bord de la mer, et que, bouillant d’énergie, il plongeait dans l’eau ou forçait son père à la porter sur ses épaules ; les châteaux de sable qu’il décorait toujours très minutieusement avec des coquillages ramassés par ses soins, tandis que sa mère lui appliquait de la crème solaire sur le dos.

Et puis, il y avait aussi les randonnées qui le rendaient toujours fou de joie malgré les crampes qu’il ressentait une fois au sommet de la montagne et les courbatures qui l’accablaient le lendemain ; les promenades en vélo, avec le vent qui lui frappait le visage ; les sorties en ville où les odeurs de viande grillée, de fruits, de transpiration et de bonheur pur se mêlaient ; les nuits passées à la belle étoile, le vaste ciel au-dessus de lui, les tentes toujours à moitié montées, les lendemains merveilleux, avec la rosée qui mouillait la pelouse, celle-là même qui grattait tant les pieds ; les visites à ses grand-parents, leur excitation quand ils le voyaient venir les bras toujours chargés de cadeaux : cailloux, coquillages, timbres et objets en tout genre – car Jackson avait jadis été un collectionneur hors pair.

En bref, il adorait l’été, et cela, depuis son plus jeune âge. C’était une saison où la liberté s’offrait à lui et il n’y avait rien de plus beau à ses yeux que cela. Il se sentait d’ailleurs toujours un peu ému quand elle venait à terme. Pourtant, cette année-là, il ne broya pas du noir : l’été certes n’était plus, mais le tout dernier jour de cette magnifique saison marquait, comme si les astres voulaient y mettre fin en beauté, le jour de l’anniversaire de Jinyoung.

Le vingt-deux septembre.

Une raison de plus pour Jackson de profiter de cette journée au maximum.

 

* * *

 

Lorsque Jinyoung se réveilla, son premier réflexe fut d’attraper son téléphone. Il eut un grand sourire lorsqu’il vit les messages vocaux qui lui avaient été adressés : sa famille avait pris le temps de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

Il avait vingt ans – vingt-et-un an, à vrai dire, selon le calendrier lunaire. Quand il était enfant, son anniversaire se résumait à passer une journée en famille. Il ne lui suffisait de rien de plus pour passer un bon moment. Rien que sa famille, dans leur chez-eux, tous autour de la table, à manger un gâteau aux fruits rouges, à discuter, à rire, et à prendre des photos.

Cette année-là encore, il ne pouvait les voir – une énième année. Mais désormais, il ne sentait pas le poids de la solitude l’alourdir car il était entouré de ses nouveaux amis. Ceux-ci d’ailleurs ne manquèrent pas de lui crier dans les oreilles : les premiers à se risquer à sa mauvaise humeur matinale furent, sans réelle surprise de sa part, Bambam et Yugyeom. Ils l’obligèrent à porter un chapeau d’anniversaire doré sur lequel ils l’avaient dessiné ; et si Bambam montrait un certain talent pour le dessin, Yugyeom, lui, ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Alors ce fut avec réticence que Jinyoung le porta – il ne pouvait nier toutefois que l’attention lui faisait très plaisir. Quand il arriva au salon, Youngjae lui souhaita à son tour puis ce fut Jaebum, affairé dans la cuisine.

La porte claqua soudainement. On entendit des pas précipités et des chuchotements. Quelqu’un entra en trombe dans la cuisine et lâcha les deux sacs qu’il tenait pour serrer Jinyoung dans ses bras.

— Joyeux anniversaire, Jinyoung ! On est partis t’acheter des trucs, avec Mark !

Jinyoung reconnut la voix de Jackson. Mark souhaita à son tour un bon anniversaire à la personne du jour.

— Il ne fallait pas ! dit Jinyoung. C’est…

— Pas de ça avec moi ! le coupa Jackson. C’est vraiment pas grand-chose.

Jackson reprit les sacs, les posa sur la table et dévoila leur contenu.

— Un gâteau d’anniversaire tout frais, tout beau ! Aux fruits rouges, en plus, comme tu les aimes.

— Comment avez-vous deviné ?

Mark et Jackson désignèrent Jaebum du doigt, et ce dernier, alors qu’il faisait la vaisselle, plaida coupable. Jackson s’approcha de Jinyoung et lui chuchota à l’oreille :

— T’avais raison, il a vraiment un doctorat en la matière, celui-là. Mais je compte bien le rattraper, crois-moi.

Jinyoung rit franchement. Il murmura à son tour :

— Tu détestes les cerises. Un autre gâteau ne m’aurait pas dérangé.

— T’as du chemin à faire, toi aussi, pour le doctorat en Jackson. J’aime les cerises, mentit-il.

Jinyoung lança un regard accusateur à Jackson qui avait les bras croisés et un air catégorique. Cela suffit à le faire rire.

La journée commença dans la bonne humeur. Quand le temps fut venu de déjeuner, ils se préparèrent tous en hâte. Au restaurant, ils dévorèrent leurs plats et discutèrent chaleureusement. Une fois rassasiés, ils se rendirent au musée puis achevèrent la sortie par une séance de cinéma. Le film fit l’unanimité. Ils quittèrent les lieux alors que le soleil déclinait dans le ciel.

Cela faisait longtemps que Jinyoung n’avait pas passé une aussi bonne journée. Il laissait très souvent les doutes le miner mais était désormais certain d’une chose : son amitié avec les membres était bien réelle et ne vivait pas seulement lorsqu’une caméra était aux alentours. L’harmonie était telle dans le petit groupe qu’il avait l’impression de les avoir toujours connus. Il était touché de voir qu’ils avaient pris le temps de créer un emploi du temps qui correspondait à ses goûts. Leur amitié était scellée. Il le savait.

A l’appartement, il souffla ses bougies. Il dut s’y reprendre par deux fois car Bambam ne cessait de souffler avant lui. Cela ne le dérangeait pas en soi, sauf que le jeune le regardait avec un tel dédain qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher de demander à ce qu’on les rallume pour toutes les souffler lui-même – question de principe, non mais. Tous les membres avaient pensé à un cadeau pour lui, ce qui lui fit très plaisir. Il les ouvrit avec grand enthousiasme.

Ce fut celui de Jackson qu’il déballa en dernier. On y voyait des bouts de scotch un peu partout, le paquet cadeau bordeaux était trop épais, comme s’il y avait passé du temps et avait superposé les couches pour cacher une sorte de désastre. Jinyoung le dépaqueta plus lentement que les autres, comme pour ne pas gâcher les efforts de son ami.

C’était une écharpe.

— Je t’ai pris ça parce que l’automne arrive, et que tu as tendance à tomber malade bien trop vite, mon p’tit Jinyoung.

— P’tit ? répéta-t-il. Le petit Jinyoung a vingt ans, maintenant !

Jackson le toisa.

— Oui, mais j’ai six mois de plus que toi, d’abord. P’tit est l’adjectif approprié.

— Que six mois de plus !

Ils se défièrent du regard avant de rire.

L’été ne pouvait pas mieux se terminer.

 

* * *

 

Un troisième come-back fut prévu pour le mois de novembre. lls enregistrèrent les chansons pour leur tout premier album et se coupèrent les cheveux – coupes de cheveux que beaucoup regretteraient amèrement par la suite. Ils se rendirent sur des plateaux-télé, donnèrent des interviews, rencontrèrent leurs fans. Ces derniers se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, ce qui leur faisait extrêmement plaisir.

Ils promurent alors que l’automne gagnait progressivement les rues au dehors. Les feuilles brunes jonchaient le sol et se mêlaient à la boue humide ; le ciel était bas, couleur de cendre ; le vent glacé se faufilait dans les ruelles. Le temps fuit à une vitesse spectaculaire. Avant même qu’ils n’aient pu dire « ouf », le mois de décembre avait déjà débuté. Un méli-mélo d’émotions alors les assaillit : le stress des promotions, la fatigue due au labeur acharné, la joie quant aux nouveaux fans qu’ils rencontraient, la frustration car ils n’étaient que des débutants et avaient l’impression de n’être réduits qu’à cela. Et pour d’autres, Jackson en particulier, le manque. Le manque du pays natal.

Il avait beau apprécier passer du temps avec le groupe, signer les albums des fans, danser, chanter ; avait beau apprécier l’atténuation de la prudence de Jinyoung en sa présence et leurs désormais longues discussions et fou-rires fréquents, il n’arrivait pas à s’oublier à sa passion car il était en proie à une peine bien trop douloureuse.

Jinyoung savait bien à quel point Jackson était proche de sa famille. Le voir broyer du noir l’affectait beaucoup. Depuis que ses rapports avec lui étaient moins professionnels et moins distanciés, leur amitié s’était naturellement fortifiée et les avait incités à passer plus de temps ensemble. Mais même ses grands sourires ou son soutien n’aidèrent pas Jackson à aller mieux.

Au cours du mois de décembre, Jackson quitta l’appartement pour le tournage d’une émission. Il trouva un certain réconfort à rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Il put, l’espace d’un instant, oublier sa peine.

Le jour de Noël arriva bien vite. Ce fut durant cette fête magique et extraordinaire que Jackson vit un miracle se produire. Le jour du tournage, il attendit devant la porte avec son objet fétiche en main, sa casquette. L’appréhension lui liquéfiait les os. Il sentait déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux car il devinait au silence religieux de la pièce et aux caméras tournées vers lui que quelque chose de grand l’attendait derrière la porte, et que tous trépignaient d’impatience à l’idée de voir sa réaction.

Quand enfin la porte s’ouvrit, il vit l’espace d’un instant une ombre familière dans l’entrebâillement. Il s’approcha, le cœur serré, et se dit que c’était impossible que ce soit ce qu’il croyait, se dit que c’était impossible que ce soit elle. La porte s’ouvrit en grand. Et la personne la plus précieuse de sa vie, celle qu’il espérait tant voir et qui constituait la meilleure surprise du monde apparut.

Sa mère.

A ce moment-là, tout autour de lui disparut et il ne vit plus qu’elle. Il laissa même tomber par terre sa casquette pourtant si importante et prit sa mère dans ses bras, les yeux plein de larmes, le cœur plein d’allégresse.

Plus tard, face à la caméra, il prit la parole pour évoquer son récent tourment. La séquence fut difficile à filmer car il émut beaucoup des personnes présentes jusqu’aux larmes. Ce moment fort en émotions fut accompagné d’un autre plus calme, quelques heures plus tard, en compagnie de sa mère. Mère et fils passèrent un moment ensemble, un moment dont ils chérirent chaque seconde, car ils étaient bien conscients de sa fugacité. Il fut bref mais fort en émotions et sut les revivifier.

Les jours qui suivirent, Jackson rayonna comme jamais. Alors qu’il se faisait un chocolat chaud, un matin, tout en chantant une comptine chinoise, Jinyoung s’approcha de lui. Il sursauta en remarquant sa présence puis lui proposa un thé.

— Bonjour, tout d’abord, dit Jinyoung.

Jackson soupira.

— Toi et les politesses, alors…

— Tu sais bien que je te taquine, répondit l’autre, un sourire aux lèvres.

Jackson le dévisagea, les yeux plissés. Il prit ensuite sa tasse et fit mine de souffler dessus un instant, avant de relever les yeux et de fixer Jinyoung. Il sourit jusqu’aux oreilles.

— De toute façon, rien ne pourra m’atteindre, aujourd’hui.

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens volontairement pour que Jinyoung lui demande d’où venait une telle joie. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, un léger sourire aux lèvres – il était bien trop attendri par cela.

— Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-il, entrant dans le jeu.

Jackson fit mine de réfléchir un instant. Puis, de son ton le plus joueur, répondit – au plus grand dam de Jinyoung :

— C’est un secret.

Ses yeux brillèrent de malice. Il quitta les lieux, laissant derrière lui une douce odeur de cacao. Jinyoung soupira, amusé. Il aimait voir Jackson d’aussi bonne humeur.

La journée commençait bien.

 

* * *

 

Le jour du nouvel an, ils allèrent sur un plateau-télé pour fêter le festival de la musique. Une fois le tournage terminé, ils se rendirent à l’appartement ensemble et profitèrent du reste de la soirée pour regarder un film en attendant le compte à rebours.

Les premières semaines du mois furent ponctuées de jours spéciaux : l’anniversaire de leur leader, Jaebum, quelques jours après le nouvel an, puis le premier anniversaire de la formation du groupe. Bien vite, ils durent se préparer pour leur toute première tournée. Elle avait lieu en Asie et rassemblait plusieurs pays dont la Corée du Sud, le Japon, la Thaïlande et la Chine.

Le jour venu, ils se rendirent à l’aéroport et furent accueillis par un grand nombre de leurs fans, notamment ceux qu’on appelait les fan sites, qui prenaient des photos d’eux. Jackson aida Jinyoung à sortir sa valise du coffre et, ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte cinq de l’aéroport d’Incheon. Sur le chemin, Jackson adressa de grands sourires aux fans et serra la main de certains. Quand il en vit s’approcher de Jinyoung, il lui demanda de les regarder pour qu’elles puissent prendre des photos de lui dignes de ce nom.

— Tu te préoccupes plus de mes fan sites que les tiens, dis-moi ? chuchota Jinyoung à son oreille.

— Bah oui, répondit-il sur le ton de l’évidence. J’en ai moi-même été un dans une vie antérieure.

Jinyoung rit.

— Un de mes fan sites, hein ?

— Tout juste, monsieur, répondit-il fièrement. Le plus grand de tous, même. Bah, comme maintenant, en fait. Rien n’a vraiment changé.

Un sourire mutin étira ses lèvres et ses yeux brillèrent. Jinyoung rit de plus belle. Ils franchirent la porte d’entrée et pénétrèrent dans l’enceinte de l’aéroport, où ils suivirent leur manager et le reste du groupe.

— Dans une vie antérieure, moi, je ne serais pas ton fan site, dit Jinyoung.

Jackson fit mine de se froisser pour pouvoir faire rire Jinyoung. Il savait désormais faire la différence entre taquinerie et réelle envie de blesser. Avec Jinyoung, ce n’était que de la taquinerie, et toujours que de la taquinerie. C’était une sorte de façon pour lui d’exprimer la bienveillance et l’attachement qu’il portait à l’égard des autres. Jackson s’y était accoutumé et allait même dans son sens, ce qui leur causait parfois de grandes crises de fou rire.

— Je comprends, dit Jackson. T’aurais préféré être mon ami d’enfance, c’est ça ? On se serait perdus de vue parce que tu aurais déménagé à l’étranger, mais, dans le but de devenir des idoles, on se serait par pur hasard retrouvés en Corée des années plus tard !

Jinyoung explosa de rire.

— Quelle imagination ! Tu viens d’improviser ça sur nous maintenant ?

— A vrai dire, j’y pense souvent. A nous, je veux dire. Enfin, surtout à toi.

Jinyoung parut très surpris. Si ce n’était pas pour les gens qui faisaient la queue derrière lui, il n’aurait pas bougé d'un pouce. Si lui aussi connaissait mieux Jackson désormais, qu’il s’était beaucoup attaché à lui et allait même le voir pour lui demander conseil, il y avait toujours cette chose, cette chose-là même qui, depuis le début, l’avait franchement déstabilisé : cette imprévisibilité. Jackson disait parfois des choses de façon si spontanée qu’il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de leur signification véritable. Jinyoung non plus alors, ne savait pas comment les interpréter.

— Notre drama sort bientôt, non ? demanda soudainement Jackson.

Jinyoung acquiesça et Jackson s’approcha un peu plus de lui pour faire se cogner leurs épaules. Il lui lança un regard noir du coin de l’œil, mais ce dernier, pas un tantinet décontenancé, arborait toujours ce rictus taquin sur le visage.

— J’espère que les gens verront toute l’étendue de ton talent, Jinyoung, dit-il soudain.

La remarque le fit rougir furieusement. Il dit à Jackson qu’il l’embarrassait.

— Je sais, c’est ma spécialité, répondit l’autre en tirant sa valise. Je n’ai pas le doctorat de Jinyoung, mais j’ai au moins le mérite d’avoir le doctorat en flatterie de Jinyoung.

— C’est ça, répliqua-t-il, tu es juste un beau parleur, c’est tout. Ça ne mérite pas l’appellation de doctorat.

— Comment je dois le prendre ?

Quand la réponse ne vint pas, Jackson s’immobilisa. Il rejoua la scène dans sa tête avant de regarder son vis-à-vis. Le regard plus que particulier qu’il avait le poussa à dire :

— Eh ! Pas de blague salace, merci bien.

Jinyoung lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

— Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que j’allais en faire une ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Jackson se sentit déstabilisé par sa bouille d’ange qui contrastait avec ses propos mais se reprit bien vite :

— Ton regard. Je connais ton regard, Jinyoung. D’ailleurs, voilà à quoi je voulais en venir, tout à l’heure, lorsque j’évoquais le drama : ton regard. T’es un super acteur, Jinyoung. T’es genre, super expressif, surtout avec tes yeux. Ils communiquent tout.

Jinyoung sentit ses joues s’enflammer.

— N’importe quoi, démentit-il. C’est l’éclairage et la musique qui font tout le travail. Je n’ai qu’à regarder là où on me demande de regarder, c’est tout.

— Mais puisque je te dis que non ! Arrête de me contredire, c’est ton talent qui ressort, c’est tout !

Jinyoung fit mine de tirer sa valise pour éviter le regard de Jackson. Après un temps, il grommela :

— Bon, d’accord, tu l’as, ce satané doctorat en flatterie.

Jackson rit.

— Je suis major de ma promotion, j’ai la visite du président et même une médaille en chocolat ?

— Oui, c’est ça, comme tu veux…

Jinyoung avait les pointes des oreilles roses. Jackson eut le sourire jusqu’aux oreilles. Il adorait le taquiner. Surtout, il adorait le voir prendre confiance en lui, s’oser à plus de sourires, à plus de contact avec lui. Toute sa méfiance d’antan avait disparu au profit d’une grande affection, certes souvent assez gardée, mais que Jackson ressentait néanmoins dans ses paroles, dans certains des regards qu’il lui lançait, dans ses câlins et dans ses éclats de rire.

Il se sentait spécial quand il arrivait à faire rire Jinyoung comme personne d’autre. C’était un sentiment électrisant.

 

* * *

 

La tournée fut très enrichissante pour eux. Bien que les performances et les allers-retours entre les pays les avaient éreintés, ils avaient adoré pouvoir interagir avec les fans et l’adrénaline qu’ils avaient ressentie lors des performances.

Quand ils étaient à Hong Kong et que Jinyoung avait entendu Jackson parler sa langue maternelle, le cantonais, pour la première fois, il avait été un peu surpris. Si être polyglotte était déjà très impressionnant en soi, cela lui conférait en même temps une unicité à laquelle Jinyoung était loin d’être indifférent. Il en apprenait chaque jour plus sur Jackson et il ne cessait d’être surpris.

Ils n’eurent pas le temps de se reposer une fois rentrés à Séoul car ils durent participer à une émission de compétition de sports qui regroupait tous les groupes coréens.

Lors de la course de relais, Jackson avait fait un faux mouvement et était tombé. Compétitif comme il était, il ne s’était pas laissé abattre et s’était mis à courir de plus belle. Mais la sentence était finalement tombée : il s’était tordu la cheville. Cela ne faisait pas assez mal pour être cloué au lit mais c’était tout de même assez douloureux pour qu’il soit incapable de danser. Il dormait sur le canapé car même monter les escaliers de son lit superposé lui faisait mal. Il pianotait sur son téléphone lorsque Jinyoung débarqua dans le salon.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? s’exclama-t-il quand il le vit.

Jackson lui expliqua ses soucis. Jinyoung resta planté au beau milieu du salon, habillé de son énorme manteau, un bonnet sur la tête.

— Tu n’es pas content de me voir, c’est ça ? demanda Jackson, les sourcils froncés, surpris par son manque de réaction.

Jinyoung lui avoua qu’il ne s’attendait pas à tomber sur lui, qu’il s’apprêtait à lui acheter une soupe mais que désormais la surprise était ruinée.

— Jackson, rapper, danseur, ex-escrimeur et ruineur de surprises à ses heures perdues.

Jinyoung rit.

— Alors ça y est, tu te considères finalement comme un rapper ? Il était temps.

Le visage de Jackson se renferma et il laissa échapper un soupir. Il répondit que c’était à peu près le cas.

— Comment ça, à peu près ? répliqua Jinyoung.

Jackson soupira encore une fois et se mordit la lèvre. Jinyoung vit bien à sa posture renfermée qu’il n’était pas prêt à en parler. Aussi passa-t-il à un autre sujet et lui demanda s’il voulait tout de même la soupe au poulet qu’il avait prévu d’aller lui acheter, même si ce n’était plus une surprise désormais. Jackson accepta d’office et lui en réclama une non épicée.

— Pourquoi y aurait-il du piment dans une soupe au poulet ? demanda Jinyoung en fronçant les sourcils.

— On n’est jamais trop prudent : tu ne sais jamais où se cache le piment, crois-moi.

Jinyoung pouffa et dit que cela sentait le vécu. Jackson se mit alors à conter la fois où il était allé au restaurant de fruits de mer avec Mark durant leur passage en Thaïlande à l’occasion de la tournée. Il avait mangé des crevettes dans la plus grande inconscience. La conversation allait bon train, et il s’était même senti très heureux, ce soir-là ; mais tout d’un coup, il avait senti sa langue picoter et sa gorge lui brûler. C’était avec horreur qu’il avait réalisé que les crevettes étaient épicées ! Il avait dû boire un nombre incommensurable de lait après cet épisode.

Comme d’habitude lorsque Jackson lui racontait des anecdotes pareilles, Jinyoung s'esclaffa. Alors qu'il était sur le point de partir, il précisa que la soupe ne serait pas pimentée, pour le rassurer.

— Merci, Jinyoung. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu penses à ça.

— Les amis sont faits pour ça.

 

* * *

 

Les mois suivants se ressemblèrent tous beaucoup : les garçons se rendaient sur de nombreux plateaux-télés, leur participation à des émissions se faisaient plus régulières, les interviews s’enchaînaient, les fan-meetings rencontraient de plus en plus de succès, ils visitaient toute l’Asie afin d’aller à la rencontre de leurs fans. Explorer de nouvelles contrées était une expérience enrichissante : ils étaient curieux de découvrir de nouvelles coutumes, les plats typiques du pays, le son de la langue.

Au mois de mai, on leur offrit la chance de parcourir un tout nouveau pays, au-delà du Pacifique : les États-Unis. Plusieurs états étaient prévus, dont la Californie, le Texas ou la Floride. Ils avaient hâte de mettre le cap sur ce territoire si vaste et si différent de la Corée du Sud. Le dépaysement qu’ils ressentiraient ne faisait aucun doute, mais heureusement Mark était là pour eux : il avait toujours vécu à Los Angeles et avait promis de leur faire visiter.

Un jour alors que le soleil brillait sur Séoul, le groupe se rendit à l’aéroport.

 

* * *

 

L’embarquement était proche. Jinyoung sirotait un café dans un petit bistro, le nez fourré dans un livre. A ses côtés se trouvait Jaebum, qui avait eu l’étrange idée de commander un repas alors qu’il était seize heures. Mais Jinyoung était habitué à le voir manger à des heures improbables, si bien qu’il ne s’en préoccupa point. Il était de toute manière bien trop plongé dans sa lecture pour faire attention à ce qui l’entourait. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait toujours été capable de lire en toutes circonstances : c’était le pouvoir que les mots avaient sur lui.

La voix annonçant l’embarquement retentit dans le hall.

 

* * *

 

Assis près de la fenêtre, Jinyoung avait regardé le paysage se faire de plus en plus petit lors du décollage. Désormais, c’était les nuages noyés dans la lumière du soleil couchant qu’on pouvait distinguer par le hublot. Trois heures s’étaient écoulées.

Jinyoung n’arrivait pas à lire car quelque chose ne cessait de le distraire. Quelque chose de pourtant bien anodin : la conversation entre ses voisins de derrière, Jackson et Bambam. Ils ne criaient pas, ne riaient pas fort, ne donnaient pas de coups dans les sièges. Au contraire, ils étaient même plutôt calmes et chuchotaient.

Et pourtant, Jinyoung peinait à lire.

Depuis le début de l’année, il avait vu Jackson et Bambam sans arrêt l’un avec l’autre, tant dans leurs activités professionnelles qu’au quotidien. Ce n’était pas vraiment surprenant : tout le monde savait qu’ils avaient toujours été proches, et ce depuis l’entraînement. La conversation derrière lui concernait la tournée. Jinyoung soupira et se mit à fixer son livre délaissé sur le côté.

Il avait passé très peu de moments avec Jackson depuis ce début d’année. Non pas car ils s’étaient disputés ; simplement car ce dernier était très occupé avec tous les tournages auxquels il était convié en compagnie de Bambam. C’était pareil du côté de Jinyoung : il avait des photo-shoots et des interviews à donner. Il avait même décroché un petit rôle pour un drama dont le tournage commençait dans quelques semaines.

C’était étrange de passer si peu de temps avec Jackson.

— Jinyoung, tu préfères la côte Ouest ou la côte Est des États-Unis ?

Il se retourna et vit Bambam perché sur son siège, les bras croisés. A ses côtés, Jackson avait la même position.

— Plus tard, Bam’. Jinyoung est en train de lire, là.

Bambam l'ignora et réitéra sa question. Jinyoung soupira et répondit qu’il n’avait de préférence pour aucune des deux. Bambam s’affala sur son siège et Jackson émit un cri victorieux.

— Je te l’avais bien dit ! s’exclama-t-il.

— Mais "aucun des deux" n’est même pas une réponse valable ! se plaignit Bambam.

— Bien sûr que si, c’en est une, d’abord ! Et puis, il était évident que les États-Unis n’attiraient pas Jinyoung, voyons.

Jackson avait un sourire scandaleusement provocateur, ce qui fit s’enflammer Bambam :

— Oh, excuse-moi, hein ! Tu es quoi, un expert en Jinyoung, quelque chose comme ça ?

— En quelque sorte, oui, répondit-il fièrement.

Bambam s’emporta et pointa un doigt accusateur vers Jinyoung. Il lui ordonna de choisir entre les deux côtes car autrement, « ce n’était pas une vraie réponse. »

— Puisque je te dis que je ne suis pas particulièrement attiré par les États-Unis…

— Bon, très bien, alors, j’ai compris ! ronchonna-t-il. Le point te revient, Jackson.

 _Point ?_ Jinyoung fronça les sourcils et leur demanda à quoi ils jouaient. Jackson lui expliqua qu’ils cherchaient à savoir lequel d’entre eux le connaissait le mieux. C’était un jeu que Jackson lui-même avait proposé – après avoir lamentablement perdu à tous les précédents, soit aux cartes, à la course de vitesse et aux jeux vidéos, mais ça, c’était un détail. Jinyoung ne comprit pas tout à fait et demanda pourquoi lui en particulier.

— Parce que tu es mystérieux, et qu’on ne sait pas grand-chose à ton propos, répondit Jackson, espiègle. C’est plus difficile, comme ça.

— Tu parles, asséna Bambam. C’est juste que Jackson avait besoin d’un point facile après avoir perdu à tous les autres jeux, et comme il te connaît mieux que moi, le choix de la personne était vite fait.

— C’est ça, dis juste que tu es jaloux de ne pas avoir eu une telle idée avant !

— Il n’y a aucune jalousie à ressentir quand on a cinq points d’avance sur son adversaire, crois-moi, Jackson.

Bambam fut très fier de sa réplique et ne se gêna pas pour afficher un sourire plus que dédaigneux. Jackson s’indigna et posa une autre question au sujet de Jinyoung pour récupérer son honneur – et ses points de retard.

 

* * *

 

Jackson avait gagné. Contre toute attente, Bambam avait réussi à lui voler un point. Mais ça, c’était la chance du débutant.

Ils avaient atterri depuis bien longtemps et étaient arrivés à l’hôtel. Le soleil ne s’était pas encore levé sur Los Angeles. Dans l’ascenseur, Jackson se moqua de Jinyoung :

— Je ne savais pas que tu étais si peu du matin, petite marmotte.

Il faisait allusion à ce fameux point perdu – il pensait vraiment que Jinyoung était matinal.

— Ça t’étonne tant que ça ? répondit-il. Ce n’est qu’un fait comme un autre, tu sais.

Jackson se colla au mur, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

— Tu es fascinant, Jinyoung, voilà tout.

Ce dernier mima l’exaspération en soupirant mais était au fond bien amusé.

— Ne parle pas de moi comme ça, j’ai l’impression d’être un rat de laboratoire sur lequel tu expérimentes je ne sais quoi.

Jackson rit. Jinyoung le suivit. Et sans que ce dernier ne le comprenne, sans qu’il n’arrive à mettre le doigt sur le pourquoi du comment, il se sentit soudain très rassuré. Rien n’avait changé. Le lien qui les unissait existait toujours. Il n’y avait que Jackson et lui, ensemble, à rire.

Comme d’habitude.

 

* * *

 

Ils étaient de retour en Corée depuis une semaine. Durant la tournée, ils avaient visité Los Angeles, rencontré la famille de Mark, dormi dans sa vaste demeure ; avaient rencontré de nouveaux fans ; avaient donné des performances qui avaient enthousiasmé tout le public. Ç’avait été très amusant quoique fatigant mais ils avaient hâte de remettre ça.

Dès leur retour, les activités reprirent. Celles de Jackson consistaient à présenter une émission de télévision, Inkigayo. Tous les dimanches, il se rendait sur le plateau pour accueillir en direct des groupes et discuter tendances musicales du moment. Depuis le début de l’année, ses activités étaient surtout concentrées autour des émissions. C’était une personnalité que beaucoup désiraient recevoir pour leurs spectacles de variété car il avait de nombreux atouts. Il était spontané, réactif et dynamique, avait de l’humour, de l’élégance, un sourire charmeur et beaucoup de naturel.

Malgré ce lot d’opportunités, quelque chose semblait l’ennuyer. C’était tout du moins ce que Jinyoung estimait : il n’avait pas l’air dans son assiette et s’isolait plus que de coutume. Il parlait moins, comme si des songes le préoccupaient et rentrait des tournages l’air totalement dépité. Mais Jinyoung n’osa pas lui toucher mot. Comme s’il avait peur de lui faire avouer la source de ses problèmes. Comme s’il se disait que peut-être, juste peut-être, Jackson en avait déjà parlé à quelqu’un d’autre, de plus proche de lui, et que son intervention s’avèrerait être complètement inutile.

Après tout, lui et Jackson étaient si différents. Peut-être n’était-il pas la personne la mieux placée pour le réconforter. Peut-être n’arrivait-il pas à se mettre à sa place... Oui, c’était cela ! Jackson ne trouvait aucun réconfort en sa présence car il ne faisait aucun effort pour se mettre dans ses chaussures. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu’il lui parlait moins et lui préférait d’autres membres…

Jinyoung réfléchissait trop.

Quelques jours plus tard, il décida d’appeler Jackson pour en avoir le cœur net. Hors de question pour lui d’éviter la confrontation – pour une fois : il lui demanderait ce qui le tourmentait, essaierait de se mettre à sa place et lui remonterait le moral. Car il n’en pouvait plus de voir Jackson aussi maussade.

 

* * *

 

Après un tournage, Jinyoung saisit son téléphone et appela Jackson. Il lui demanda s’il voulait bien dîner avec lui, ce que ce dernier accepta.

Il arriva au restaurant avec Mark et Bambam.

Ils passèrent du bon temps tous ensemble. Jinyoung s’entendait bien avec Mark. Il aimait parler avec lui car c’était quelqu’un de calme, de rationnel et de réfléchi : il avait des opinions très intéressantes sur des sujets littéraires, plus scientifiques ou politiques. Quant à Bambam, sa bonne humeur était très communicative et son humour décalé avait beaucoup d’effet sur Jinyoung. Il savait se faire sérieux lorsqu’il le fallait aussi et était quelqu’un de très sage, de prévoyant et de mature pour son jeune âge.

La nuit venue, ils se rendirent au studio de danse pour s’entraîner. Ils s’apprêtaient à sortir un tout nouveau single, leur premier en japonais. Au bout de quelques heures, Bambam et Mark quittèrent les lieux. Sans que cela ne soit surprenant, Jackson et Jinyoung restèrent. Après moult entraînements, ils s’allongèrent sur le sol de la salle de danse. Ils regardaient le plafond en silence, avec pour seul fond sonore leur respiration saccadée.

— Tu portes toujours ta casquette et ta bague lorsque tu danses, dit Jinyoung. Pourquoi ?

Jackson lui expliqua qu’il se sentait moins confiant sans. S’ensuivit une longue conversation durant laquelle Jinyoung essaya de lui prouver qu’il était toujours la même personne avec ou sans ces accessoires et qu’il n’y avait aucun doute à avoir quant à ses qualités de danseur. Jackson ressortit de cette discussion un peu moins pessimiste. Et soudain, il posa une question pour le moins étrange :

— Qu’est-ce que je suis ?

Jinyoung fronça les sourcils et lui demanda ce qu’il était censé répondre à cela. Jackson soupira, s’assit et ramena ses genoux contre son torse.

— Je sais pas trop moi-même, en fait, avoua-t-il. Je veux dire par là que je sais plus si je suis un artiste ou…

Il ouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa. Jinyoung crut déceler une pointe de malaise chez lui, comme si ce qu’il s’apprêtait à dévoiler le couvrirait de honte. Il laissa le silence planer puis dit :

— Ou une sorte de bête de foire. Un clown.

Son ton fut amer, mais, d'une certaine façon, cette acidité semblait se diriger vers lui-même. Comme si c’était de sa faute.

— J’ai l’impression que personne me prend au sérieux, dit-il. Certes, ça me fait plaisir quand on me dit que je suis drôle, mais les gens semblent me réduire à ça seulement. Mon humour. Alors que je suis plus que ça…

Une ombre d’hésitation passa sur son visage.

— Pas vrai ?

Jinyoung le regarda avec peine. Il voulut répondre, mais Jackson ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

— Je ne te dis pas ça pour que tu aies pitié de moi, Jinyoung, je…

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui expliqua qu’il avait juste besoin de le dire car cela commençait à devenir insoutenable pour lui. Jinyoung dit qu'il était bien un artiste et qu’il n’avait pas besoin de l’approbation des autres pour en être certain.

— J’en ai besoin, répondit Jackson. Je le sais au fond de moi que j’en ai besoin, de cette approbation des autres. J’en ai besoin pour sentir que je suis bien un artiste et non pas un ancien escrimeur raté. Si je sais que j’en suis un, ce n’est pas suffisant.

Jinyoung comprenait parfaitement son sentiment. Il se mordit la lèvre et posa une main sur son épaule.

— Et si je sais que tu en es un, dit-il après un temps, est-ce que ma croyance fiévreuse et inaltérable compense pour tout le reste ?

Il réussit à lui arracher un sourire. Puis Jackson se mit à parler de son ressenti : il expliqua qu’il avait l’impression de ne pas pouvoir se défaire de cette étiquette de personne toujours souriante prête à amuser la galerie.

— J’ai l’impression de ne jamais pouvoir être sérieux, conclut-il.

Il leva la tête vers Jinyoung et croisa son regard indéchiffrable. _Ce qu’il avait dit était bête. N’avait pas de sens._

— Je suis désolé, Jinyoung ; oublie, c’est débile, c’est juste que…

— Je comprends, le coupa-t-il. Et non, ce n’est pas débile.

Il s’assit en tailleur, prit une profonde inspiration et lui dit qu’il avait le droit d’être sérieux, le droit d’être triste, le droit d’avoir des moments seul.

— Plus que ça, je dirais que tu n’en as pas le droit : tu en as le devoir. Et tu es un artiste. N’en doute pas. S’il te plaît.

Jackson n’eut pas l’air convaincu, alors Jinyoung poursuivit :

— Si les gens ont décidé de te mettre l’étiquette du présentateur prêt à amuser la galerie seulement, c’est juste qu’ils te sous-estiment. Ils n’ont pas encore vu l’étendue de tout ce que tu as à offrir. Et tu me promets de leur montrer, un jour, hein ?

Il se passa un temps avant que, d’une petite voix, Jackson ne dise :

— J’essaie déjà de leur prouver en m’investissant dans le groupe et en…

— Non, je veux dire, tu leur montreras un jour en créant, je sais pas, ta propre équipe. En sortant ton propre album qui aura un retentissement mondial. Tu pourrais faire carrière en Chine, par exemple.

— On est ambitieux, hein ?

Jackson rompit avec le ton sérieux de la conversation, ce qui surprit un peu Jinyoung, mais qui, malgré tout, ne fit aucun commentaire. A la place, il se prit au jeu, amusé :

— Bien sûr, mister worldwide, dit-il de son plus bel accent anglais.

— Parle pour toi, star montante du cinéma.

Jinyoung s’empourpra et baissa les yeux. Jackson explosa de rire. _C’était trop facile._ Puis il se laissa aller en arrière, s’appuyant sur les mains.

— Ça me plaît. J’adorerais faire ça.

— Tu le feras.

Et Jinyoung avait répliqué cela tellement rapidement, avec tant de naturel et de conviction que Jackson y crut.

Parfois, Jinyoung doutait de l’affection que Jackson lui portait : ce dernier était proche de tant de monde que Jinyoung se sentait effacé. Il avait l’impression de n’être qu’un ami de Jackson parmi tant d’autres. Mais c’était dans ces moments-là que toutes ses incertitudes s’évanouissaient.

Parfois, Jackson doutait de l’affection que Jinyoung lui portait car il avait tendance à être moins expressif. Mais c’était dans ces moments-là que toutes ses incertitudes s’évanouissaient. Jinyoung avait beau ne pas lui montrer clairement, il était évident qu’il tenait à lui et qu’il devinait sa peine. Il comprenait d’ailleurs mieux que quiconque ce qu’il ressentait.

 

* * *

 

Les mois passèrent.

Leur come-back du mois de juillet avait été riche en surprises et leur notoriété avait cru à une vitesse spectaculaire. Certains avaient fait l’objet de brusques changements, comme Jackson, dont les cheveux avaient été teints en blonds. Ce fut une période durant laquelle Jackson et Jinyoung se rapprochèrent d’autant plus : ils se confiaient leurs pires hontes, leurs secrets les mieux gardés et leurs soucis les plus terribles.

Jackson passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec Bambam. Ils organisaient des sorties ensemble, mangeaient ensemble, dormaient parfois même dans la même chambre, au dortoir – ils échangeaient de partenaire. Comme cette fois où Jinyoung, un dimanche, avait appelé Jackson pour lui proposer qu’ils déjeunent ensemble. Il savait que ce dernier présentait l’émission de télévision Inkigayo tous les dimanches et l’avait contacté pour se détendre après le tournage. Malheureusement, il avait appris que ce dernier mangeait déjà avec Bambam. Jackson ne lui avait pas proposé de manger avec eux. Jinyoung n’avait pas demandé.

Dès lors, ce fut l’occasion pour lui de ramener le sujet sur la table dès qu'il le pouvait, et le plus souvent sur le ton de la rigolade – après tout, faire passer cela pour une blague était beaucoup plus simple. Mais en réalité, c'était que Jinyoung avait peur. Il n’avait pas envie de perdre cette relation si spéciale à ses yeux. Il avait l’impression que Jackson n’était pas aussi attaché à lui que ça, qu'il ne le considérait comme un de ses nombreux amis, un ami quelconque. Alors que pour lui, cette amitié était bien plus que cela : jamais il ne s’était senti si compris ni si rapidement attaché. Il adorait Jackson, s’étonnait parfois lui-même quand il le cherchait dans la foule ou quand il ressentait un vide lorsqu’il était absent. Parfois, il s’attardait un petit peu trop sur son visage ; parfois, sa main cherchait la sienne inconsciemment ; parfois, il ressentait une sorte de gêne face à lui, une gêne telle qu’il se pétrifiait, avait la boule au ventre, la gorge sèche et le cœur qui battait à mille à l’heure.

C’était étrange.

Jinyoung avait peur que Jackson se lasse de lui, lui préfère d’autres personnes, s’éloigne. Peur d’être le seul à ressentir tout ça – les palpitations du cœur, les papillons dans le ventre, les tremblements, l’embarras. Jinyoung avait peur de perdre ce qu’il avait avec Jackson.

Il avait peur de perdre ce qui pourrait être la chose la plus grandiose et la plus exceptionnelle qui ne puisse jamais lui arriver.

 

* * *

 

Août. Nouveau come-back, nouveau concept, nouveau clip.

Jinyoung était assis sur une voiture à moitié détruite par Bambam. C’était le dernier jour de tournage pour la vidéo de leur chanson _If you do_. Une des scènes les plus importantes, celle de leur danse en groupe, s’apprêtait à être filmée. Il s’était isolé pour trouver du calme et réfléchir. De loin, il vit Jackson approcher.

— Ah, je suis épuisé, Jinyoung !

Jinyoung voulut se focaliser sur la chorégraphie comme il l’avait prévu au départ. Mais quand l’épaule de Jackson frôla la sienne, et que sa tête se posa sur son épaule, il abandonna toute idée de concentration.

— Tu n’es pas fatigué ? demanda Jackson.

— Un petit peu. Mais honnêtement, ce tournage était génial.

Jackson acquiesça avec peu d’entrain.

— Tu ne trouves pas ?

— Si, si ! Bien sûr ! Mais j’aurais préféré frapper dans la voiture, comme Bambam. Ç’aurait été plus drôle.

Jinyoung rit.

— Mais il me semble que tu as frappé dans un punching-ball, non ? C’est tout aussi drôle.

— Tu m’as vu ? Tu m’as vu frapper dans ça ?

Il donna quelques tapes à l’épaule de Jinyoung, surexcité.

— J’ai vu ça, oui. Tu as vraiment beaucoup de force, c’est dingue ! exagéra-t-il. Tu avais la force d’un joueur de niveau olympique.

— Pour sûr, continua Jackson, entrant dans son jeu, j’en étais moi-même un ! Enfin, presque. J’allais participer aux jeux olympiques de Londres, figure-toi ! Incroyable, tu ne trouves pas ?

Jinyoung rit.

_Click !_

Les deux amis se figèrent. Face à eux se trouvait Bambam, un téléphone à la main, un sourire railleur au visage.

— La belle photo qu’on a là ! s’exclama-t-il.

— Ne serait-ce mon téléphone, par hasard ? demanda Jinyoung.

Bambam avait un air malicieux qui fit éclater de rire Jackson.

— Où est-ce que tu l’as trouvé ? poursuivit-il.

— Un magicien ne dévoile jamais ses secrets, Jinyoung.

— Je ne savais pas qu’imbécile était le synonyme de magicien, ironisa-t-il. Allez, rends-moi ça.

Bambam refusa de lui retourner son téléphone et les assaillit de photos, s’improvisant photographe professionnel, variant les angles tout en riant à gorge déployée. Jackson joua le jeu et fit des grimaces tandis que Jinyoung resta de marbre, une petite moue sur le visage.

Jackson soudain eut une idée. Il se leva et désigna Jinyoung de ses deux bras. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et lui demanda ce qu’il faisait ainsi. Il ne reçut pour réponse que le sourire béat de Jackson qui s’exclama :

— Regardez ! C’est Park Jinyoung ! Notre acteur !

Bambam, hilare, eut ce réflexe de se pencher en avant comme pour mieux rire. La première première réaction de Jinyoung fut de pouffer : il cacha son sourire de sa main tandis que le photographe en herbe les couvrait de photo, comme s’il se devait de capturer chaque seconde de ce moment si ridicule.

— Arrête ça ! ordonna Jinyoung, embarrassé, quand il vit les gens du staff les pointer du doigt, amusés.

— C’est notre star !

Jinyoung explosa de rire, gêné au possible. Et même si Jackson ne vit de son hilarité que ses yeux plissés, car il cachait toujours son sourire de sa main, il sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Il chérissait ce sourire plus que tout. Il s’approcha finalement de lui, entoura ses épaules de son bras et le regarda avec cet air amusé dont il avait le secret, ce qui fit s’esclaffer le concerné encore un peu plus.

— Tu m’embarrasses, Jackson.

— Tu adores ça, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Il accompagna ses paroles d’un clin d’œil. Un sourire narquois étirait ses lèvres. Lui aussi eut envie de prendre une photo.

— Bambam, tu pourrais me passer mon téléphone ? Il est dans mon…

Mais d’un naturel grotesque, Bambam le sortit de sa poche, comme s’il lui avait toujours appartenu, et lui tendit.

— Eh, comment ça se fait que…

— Bambam ! s’écria Jinyoung. Pourquoi donnes-tu son téléphone à Jackson mais pas à moi ?

— Je te rendrai ton téléphone quand vous poserez enfin pour une vraie photo, déclara l’intéressé.

— Mais j’ai posé ! protesta Jackson.

Bambam fit claquer sa langue, réprobateur.

— Je ne veux rien entendre : posez et je rendrai son téléphone à Jinyoung.

Le semblant d’air dictatorial de Bambam aurait pu faire rire Jinyoung si seulement il ne voulait pas tant récupérer ce qui lui appartenait. Il soupira, regarda l’objectif et coinça ses mains entre ses cuisses. Jackson aussi céda et s’assit à ses côtés.

— Un, deux…

Il sentit la tête de Jackson se poser sur son épaule. Alors légèrement, il fit de même.

— Et trois !

Bambam poussa un cri de joie et brandit son poing vers le ciel. Il rendit son téléphone à Jinyoung, empli de fierté.

— C’était Bambam, à votre service !

— C’est ça, va-t-en, fit Jinyoung.

Le jeune homme suivit ses ordres à la lettre et tira la langue. Jackson s’impatienta et lui demanda de voir les photos. Jinyoung fit défiler les cinquante-deux que Bambam avait prises. Jackson, enthousiaste, s’extasia sur chaque cliché, même s’ils étaient tous similaires.

— Tu pourrais en poster une sur les réseaux sociaux ! suggéra-t-il. Tu as instagram, maintenant, non ?

Jinyoung acquiesça. Ses yeux étaient rivés vers l’écran et il avait un petit sourire sur le visage.

— Attends ! dit Jackson. Reviens en arrière.

Jinyoung s’exécuta. Il tomba sur la photo où Jackson regardait vers le photographe, l’air grave. Ses bras le désignaient lui, dont le sourire était caché par sa main, ne dévoilant que ses yeux plissés.

— Tu devrais poster celle-là, Jinyoung. Elle est très bien.

— Mais tu as l’air stupide dessus !

Jackson s’indigna et enfonça ses coudes dans ses côtes, ce qui le fit ricaner. Ils continuèrent de regarder les photos, arrivant finalement à la première qui avait été prise. Son naturel frappa Jinyoung comme la foudre. On y voyait son rire franc, et toutes ses dents. Jackson, lui aussi riait, et rien qu’en voyant la photo, le brun l’entendait rire, de ce rire si franc et si communicatif que cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Bambam avait raté presque toutes les photos mais celle-ci était pour le moins réussie. Prise sur le fait, la luminosité était parfaite, tout comme les visages baignés par l’extase qui y figuraient.

— Celle-là est parfaite, murmura-t-il.

Jackson fut silencieux. Lui aussi semblait admirer la photographie. Il approuva.

— Tu devrais poster celle-ci, en fin de compte.

Jinyoung n’eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà le directeur les appelait pour tourner la scène. Jackson se leva, épousseta son pantalon et demanda à Jinyoung de venir avec lui.

— Vas-y d’abord, je te rattrape.

Jackson esquissa un sourire puis rejoignit les autres membres. Jinyoung, lui, continua de regarder les photos, surtout celle où Jackson le désignait de ses bras. Il aurait pu se sentir gêné – ce qu’il était, au fond – mais c’était plutôt une joie infinie qu’il ressentait, une joie qui n’aurait de définition que cette seule et simple photographie. Il sourit et se remémora les mots de Jackson.

_C’est Park Jinyoung !_

Quel idiot.

_Notre acteur !_

Un véritable imbécile.

_Notre star !_

_Notre star._

_Notre star_ , qu’il avait dit…

Il sentit son cœur se serrer à nouveau. Il se surprit à penser qu’il aurait même préféré l’entendre dire _ma_ star. Il jeta un dernier coup d’œil à la photographie avant de ranger son appareil dans sa poche, puis il se leva. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 

* * *

 

Deux mois après le tournage, Jinyoung posta une des photos que Bambam avait prises. Ce dernier s’en vanta très longtemps, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire rire. Jackson, quant à lui, s’extasia en le découvrant.

— Tu as posté une photo sur Instagram comme je te l’ai dit !

— Ton vœu le plus profond a finalement été exaucé, lança Jinyoung, ironique.

— Pas entièrement, non. Ce n’était pas celle-là que je t’ai demandé de poster.

En tant que preuve, il dégaina son téléphone et le fourra sous son nez.

— Regarde ! C’est celle où Bambam nous a demandé de poser, alors que tu sais très bien que je t’avais demandé de poster l’autre. Celle où tu ris sans…

— J’ai déjà posté une photo, se défendit Jinyoung. C’est très bien. Nos fans sont contents et il n’y a que ça qui compte.

Il se leva.

— Comment ça, il n’y a que ça qui compte ? Tu veux dire que je ne compte pas pour toi, c’est ça ? cria Jackson.

Jinyoung s’approcha de la porte.

— Au revoir ! dit-il en faisant un signe d’adieu de la main avant de quitter les lieux avec un sourire sur le visage.

La vérité, c’était qu’il voulait la garder pour lui tout seul, cette photo. Prise sur le coup, c’était le résumé de toute leur relation qu’elle possédait : une dynamique où tout était naturel ; une dynamique construite sur une confiance profonde. Il admirait cette photo pour sa spontanéité, pour l’air amusé qu’ils avaient tous deux, et surtout, pour cette chose que seul Jackson arrivait à lui faire ressentir : la félicité simple, sans parure, nue de tout embellissement.

 

* * *

 

**GOT1DAY – JACKSON**

« Je suis quelqu’un d’enjoué. Tout le monde le sait. Je suis souvent très enthousiaste ; mais j’ai un secret que j’ai envie de vous dévoiler. Je suis humain, moi aussi. Et souvent, je me sens déprimé. Il y a aussi des fois où je réfléchis beaucoup.

J’ai un autre secret. Quand je m’inquiète à propos de quelque chose, je parle toujours à Jinyoung. Depuis qu’on est rentré à l’agence, c’est… Comment je peux dire ça… Depuis ce temps-là, en fait, à chaque fois que j’ai un problème ou que je me sens pas bien, je suis avec Jinyoung. Parce qu’on est amis. Et on se comprend toujours, lui et moi.

Vous pensez peut-être qu’on se taquine souvent, ou qu’on rit, mais, souvent, quand on est seulement tous les deux… On ne rit pas vraiment. Je veux dire par là qu’on est assez sérieux. On se parle beaucoup, on fait part de nos problèmes et on essaie de les résoudre. Pas beaucoup d’entre vous ne le saviez, non ? Qu’on est proches.

Notre relation… Comment je pourrais la décrire… C’est juste… Plus que ce que vous croyez. Jinyoung et moi, on est vraiment proches. Notre relation est profonde.

Oui, c’est ça. Elle est profonde. »

 

* * *

 

**GOT2DAY - Jinyoung à propos de Jackson**

« Jackson réfléchit beaucoup. Parce qu’il aime faire des blagues, les gens pensent qu’il n’est qu’un simplet. Mais la vérité, c’est qu’il sait ce qu’il veut, par rapport à la musique et au rap, par exemple ; et par dessus tout, il pense toujours à la façon dont il pourrait rendre les gens heureux. »

 

* * *

 

Quand on annonça que le tournage du film _Nunbal_ commencerait durant cette saison qu’était l’hiver, Jinyoung s’était dit que c’était un signe : c’était toujours durant l’hiver que les meilleures choses lui arrivaient. Tout dans sa vie n’était plus que relié à elle, à cette saison emplie de chocolats chauds, de feux de cheminée et de magie infinie. Il aimait quand les flocons tombaient, atterrissaient sur le nez des enfants ; ces flocons qui émerveillaient les parents et les replongeaient dans les douces années où tout n’était que candeur et simplicité.

Jinyoung avait ce jour-là filmé quelques scènes pour le film. Occupé comme il était, il dut se rendre au studio de danse juste après. Il prit la voiture jusqu’à l’agence. Tout le trajet durant, ses yeux guettèrent l’heure. Il regarda Séoul s’éveiller, cette ville pleine de vigueur qui lui était si inconnue auparavant, à cette époque où il n’avait que quinze ans et qu’il y avait mis les pieds pour la première fois. Mais aujourd’hui, il l’appelait sa maison, cette si grande capitale où grouillaient touristes, marchands et étudiants. Elle s’était parée de son chaud manteau blanc, en cette froide matinée.

Le trajet s’acheva rapidement. Jinyoung se précipita jusqu’au bâtiment, les oreilles rougies par le froid. Il était impatient de retrouver le chauffage du studio. Il fut surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il courut. Quand il arriva enfin sur les lieux, il avait le souffle haché et les jambes flageolantes. A peine eut-il le temps de s’excuser pour son retard que les membres crièrent son prénom et l’encerclèrent, le sourire aux lèvres. Jackson s’approcha et le porta.

— Notre acteur Jinyoung !

Les jambes de Jinyoung flottaient dans le vide.

— Jackson ! Tu vas bien ?

Ses pieds retrouvèrent finalement la terre ferme. Le sourire que lui offrit Jackson brillait de mille feux. Quand Jinyoung vit cette expression, il se dit qu’il avait enfin trouvé une image précise à associer au bonheur.

— Nous allons très bien, dit-il en regardant les membres. Et toi ? Tu m’as l’air glacé !

— Un petit peu, c’est tout. Je vais bien.

— Un petit peu ? répéta Jaebum. On dirait que tu vas mourir !

Le groupe acquiesça, ce à quoi Jinyoung répondit par un léger soupir. On eût dit des parents inquiets pour un rien – cela l’amusa un peu.

— C’est vrai, ça, Jinyoung, remarqua Bambam. Tu es tout pâle !

Il s’approcha de lui et tira ses joues. Yugyeom à son tour s’exclama :

— Tu as entendu Bambam ? T’es tout pâle !

Les plus jeunes se ruèrent vers lui et lui tirèrent les joues, ce qui le fit grimacer. Il leur ordonna d’arrêter sur-le-champ mais ils ne l’écoutèrent pas.

— Laisse-moi te réchauffer les oreilles ! proposa Jackson. Elles sont toutes rouges !

Jinyoung n’eut même pas le temps de contester que déjà Jackson avait posé ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il sourit comme jamais. Il avait l’impression que son cœur battait très vite.

La voix de Jaebum les rappela à l’ordre :

— Vous continuerez vos petites affaires après. Au travail !

Jackson et Jinyoung se lancèrent un regard plein d’un _je ne sais quoi_ avant de se séparer.

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung manquait affreusement à Jackson. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu’ils ne s’étaient pas vus car ce dernier tournait pour son film. Pour oublier ses préoccupations, il passait son temps devant la télévision à manger des cookies et à boire des litres de thé à la menthe. Il était affalé sur le canapé du salon et regardait une série coréenne à l’eau de rose avec Yugyeom.

Alors que les personnages principaux s’apprêtaient à se donner un baiser, il demanda soudain :

— Tu penses que Jinyoung va bien ? Il tombe très vite malade, tu sais. Je ne sais pas si c’est bon pour lui de tourner dans ce froid.

— Tu devrais l’appeler, répondit Yugyeom, ne quittant pas l’écran des yeux. Je pense que ça te rassurerait.

Jackson serra son coussin dans ses bras.

— Tu crois ?

— Absolument. Regarde, dans ce drama, les deux protagonistes vivent une relation à longue distance alors ils s’appellent régulièrement pour avoir des nouvelles.

Jackson fronça les sourcils.

— Mais ça fait une semaine seulement que je ne l’ai pas vu. C’est différent, Yugyeom.

Ce dernier posa ses pop-corn sur la table et haussa les épaules.

— Oui, c’est différent : toi, tu es excessif.

Jackson écarquilla les yeux, indigné. Yugyeom rit.

 

* * *

 

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps sur Séoul, Jackson appela Jinyoung comme Yugyeom le lui avait conseillé. Il ne savait même pas quoi dire. Il l’appelait juste parce qu’il ressentait le besoin d’entendre sa voix.

— Allô ?

Jackson se mit à paniquer. Pourquoi avait-il appelé, déjà ?

— Jinyoung ? Je t’aime !

Il se figea. Quoi ? Fichu Yugyeom et ses idées stupides ! Il voulut vite se reprendre, mais il entendit Jinyoung rire à l’autre bout de la ligne.

— Moi aussi, Jackson. Je t’aime moins maintenant que tu m’appelles alors qu’il est cinq heures du matin, mais quand même.

Jackson pouffa.

— Excuse-moi, c’est juste que…

Il se racla la gorge et s’allongea sur le dos pour fixer le plafond. Il soupira, puis avoua :

— Tu me manquais. Je m’inquiétais pour ton tournage, vu qu’il fait très froid et que tu tombes facilement malade.

Il se rappelait encore avec une douce nostalgie de ce que Jinyoung lui avait dit, lors cette promenade dans les rues ensommeillées de la ville, après un de leurs entraînements, quelques mois de cela.

— N’oublie pas de prendre soin de toi, reprit-il.

— Merci, Jackson. Ca vaut pour toi aussi : dormir si tard n’est pas bon pour la santé, tu sais ?

— Je te ferais dire que tu es aussi réveillé.

— Je n’arrive pas à dormir car je pense trop à toi, c’est pour ça.

Le sourire narquois de Jinyoung et ses yeux brillants d’espièglerie se dessinèrent sur les paupières de Jackson qui sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il fut soudain très rassuré que ce dernier ne soit pas là pour le voir s’embarrasser de la sorte et répondit d’une petite voix :

— Ne me mens pas. Tu peux le dire, tu sais, que je t’ai juste réveillé avec mon appel stupide. Je suis désolé, je…

— Mais non, ne t’excuse pas, l’interrompit Jinyoung. Je suis en réalité réveillé depuis longtemps pour le tournage.

Jackson sourit. Leur conversation s’étendit quelques minutes. A la fin, quand Jinyoung dut raccrocher pour se remettre au travail, Jackson se sentit bien mieux qu’auparavant. Entendre la voix de Jinyoung lui fit un bien fou. Il posa son téléphone sur le côté et se mit à fixer le plafond. Ce n’était qu’une simple conversation téléphonique. Ce n’était que Jinyoung à l’appareil. Et pourtant, il ressentait la folle envie de crier sur tous les toits sa satisfaction. Il était si agité qu’il ne parvint pas à dormir, alors il se rendit dans la cuisine et prit un yaourt.

C’était un yaourt à la cerise avec des morceaux brassés.

 

* * *

 

Pour boucler l’année en beauté, le groupe entreprit le tournage de vidéos qui seraient incluses dans un DVD pour leurs fans. Pour cela, ils se rendirent au parc d’attractions. Jaebum passa sa journée aux arcades car il voulait absolument gagner une peluche aux machines à sous. Bambam et Yugyeom eurent beau s’y opposer, car cela était, selon eux, une pure perte de temps et d’argent vu les maigres probabilités de l’emporter, Jaebum fit la sourde oreille. Ces derniers passèrent, eux, la journée à profiter des maisons d’horreur dont ils ressortaient toujours parfaitement indemnes. Youngjae quant à lui avait essayé d’en faire une avec eux mais avait abandonné après s’être fait pourchassé par un homme avec une tronçonneuse, mort de trouille. Il avait alors décidé de rester en compagnie de Jaebum, aux arcades, où il battit les meilleurs scores aux jeux de karaoké et de danse.

D’autres comme Mark s’amusait à acheter toutes les barbes à papa qu’il trouvait pour en comparer les goûts. Il essaya beaucoup de montagnes-russes, qui n’eurent jamais de réel effet sur lui. Il participa à nombre de jeux de tir et, à la fin de la journée, repartit avec trois peluches, contrairement à Jaebum, qui, têtu, avait décidé de rester aux arcades, et quitta le parc les mains vides.

Jinyoung apprit ce jour-là que Jackson avait une peur bleue des montagnes russes. Celle qu’ils avaient essayée était la plus effrayante de toute la Corée du Sud. Si Jackson avait brisé ses cordes vocales au sommet, criant, hurlant, s’agrippant désespérément à Jinyoung, ce dernier avait ri tout du long et était même sorti avec les larmes aux yeux. Malgré ce moment fort en émotions, Jackson avait passé une magnifique journée. Et, inexplicablement, sentir Jinyoung si proche de lui, avec son corps collé au sien, leurs bras croisés et leur main l’une dans l’autre avait une des plus belles sensations qu’il ait été doté de ressentir. C’était étrange, cette joie qui pétillait en lui dès lors que Jinyoung se tenait à moins d’un mètre de lui. Et le plus étrange, c’était que cette joie se manifestait de plus en plus souvent. Il suffisait que ce dernier se tienne dans la même pièce que lui ou que leur regard se croisent pour qu’il sourie comme un imbécile heureux.

 

* * *

 

Leur prochain come-back approchait. Tous s’étaient attelés à la tâche pour l’écriture des chansons.

Jackson faisait partie de ceux dont le travail avait été refusé car considéré comme non seyant au genre de l’album. Mais d’autres, comme Jinyoung, travaillait encore d’arrache-pied pour voir leur travail porter ses fruits. Il avait travaillé tout l’après-midi déjà, enfermé dans le studio, quand il entendit quelqu'un toquer. La porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette qu'il aurait reconnue parmi mille se dressa devant lui.

— Je te dérange ? demanda Jackson.

Jinyoung le toisa, les deux bras sur les accoudoirs, penché en arrière sur sa chaise.

— Honnêtement ? Oui.

— Je m’en vais, alors, si je vous gêne, môsieur Jinyoung, s’insurgea faussement Jackson. On s’en va, moi et le plat que j’avais ramené.

Il fit mine de se retourner, et alors qu’il avait déjà la main sur la poignée, entendit dans son dos :

— Bœuf ou porc ?

Il tourna les talons et essaya de réprimer un sourire. _Trop facile._

— Porc, répondit-il.

— La poitrine ou les travers ?

— La poitrine.

— Grillée, alors ?

— Parfaitement.

Jinyoung plissa les yeux et défia Jackson du regard.

— Ne me dis pas que c’est du samgyeopsal, dit-il.

— Ou quoi ?

— Ou je te tue si tu me dis que tu n’as pas ramené le soju qui va avec.

Jackson le regarda de haut, fouilla dans le sac, et, triomphant, en ressortit la bouteille d’alcool qu’il leva ostensiblement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il vit Jinyoung grogner et désigner la chaise près de lui. Jackson s’y assit, hilare.

— Trop prévisible tu es, mon petit Jinyoung.

— Tu me dois bien cette viande, de toute manière, après m’avoir trahi de multiples fois en mangeant avec Bambam, mon petit Jackson.

L’intéressé écarquilla les yeux, frappé par l’accusation.

— Ne prends pas cet air si surpris ! lança Jinyoung. On sait tous les deux que c’est vrai.

— Et alors ? s’offusqua Jackson. Ce n’est que de la viande !

— Qu’est-ce que tu as mangé avec moi, hein ? Des nouilles ?

— Tu me reproches ça, mais à l’époque, quand je t’ai proposé de passer l’évaluation mensuelle avec moi…

Il n’eut même pas le temps de continuer qu’il entendit Jinyoung exploser de rire.

— Quand je t’ai proposé ça, qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? Hein ?

Il sentit Jinyoung s’écrouler de rire sur lui.

— T’as refusé ! T’as catégoriquement refusé ! Voilà ce que t’as fait, parvint-il à dire entre deux rires.

Quand Jinyoung reprit son calme, il pointa vers lui un doigt accusateur.

— Ça, c’était avant qu’on ne forme le groupe. Ça ne compte pas.

Jackson écarquilla les yeux.

— Alors c’est moi, le grand méchant de l’histoire ? Tu m’accuses pour cette histoire de viande idiote ? Alors que tu sais très bien à quel point je me préoccupe de toi ? "Jinyoung, ne prends pas tout si négativement !"

Il entendit son ami rire aux éclats à ses côtés, ce qui l’encouragea à poursuivre :

— "Jinyoung, sois plus positif ! Car tu as toujours travaillé dur et que tu réussiras toujours ce que tu entreprends, crois-moi !"

L’hilarité de Jinyoung fut communicative, car Jackson peina à prononcer ses dernières phrases, secoué par le rire.

— Je t’ai dit ça ou pas ? C’est vrai ou pas ?

Jinyoung sourit et acquiesça timidement.

— Bien. Merci. J’ai raison. Maintenant, mange.

Jinyoung rit une énième fois avant que son visage ne s’obscurcisse. Jackson le vit serrer sa prise sur son stylo.

— Pas encore, Jackson. Je dois finir d'écrire les paroles de ma chanson.

Après avoir dit cela, il glissa sur sa chaise jusqu’à la table de mixage, saisit sa feuille et la mit sous le nez de son ami.

— Je bloque dessus depuis des jours.

— Manque d’inspiration ? tenta Jackson.

— Non, pas vraiment, c’est juste que…

Il fit rouler sa gomme sur la table dans un geste nerveux.

— Ce que j’écris ne me plaît pas, dit-il. Je n’arrive pas à retranscrire exactement ce que je pense.

Jackson s’approcha de la table pour attraper les feuilles de brouillons.

— Je peux ?

Avec l’approbation de Jinyoung, il les prit puis en lut quelques unes.

— Je trouve ça bien, moi, dit-il après un temps.

Jinyoung soupira et dit que ce n’était pas assez bien. Que ce n’était pas comme il voulait que cela soit.

— Peut-être que tu devrais baisser tes attentes, alors, répondit Jackson.

— Je n’y arriverai jamais. Je travaillerai dessus jusqu’à ce que cette chanson me plaise entièrement.

Jackson se laissa tomber sur la chaise derrière lui.

— Ne te torture pas trop, dit-il. Je sais que c’est important pour toi, mais tu vas réussir. Tu peux le faire.

Jinyoung resta silencieux. Jackson lut le doute dans son visage. Il soupira. Il positionna ses mains derrière sa nuque et regarda le plafond, songeur. Puis, à l’entente du gargouillement de son ventre, suggéra :

— Peut-être que tu pourrais faire une pause et manger. Ça te changerait les idées.

Les traits de Jinyoung se détendirent. Il eut un faible sourire.

— Je ne peux pas. Je sais que si je laisse de côté mon travail maintenant, je n’y reviendrai pas avant longtemps, de peur de devoir m’y confronter et d’échouer encore une fois.

Jackson fronça les sourcils puis se leva pour s’emparer du plat.

— Bien sûr que si, tu peux, monsieur le perfectionniste.

Il se sentit un peu désarmé face au regard désapprobateur de Jinyoung. Sur un coup de tête, il ouvrit le sac et engloutit un bout de viande d’un coup, ce qui lui valut un regard stupéfait de la part de son vis-à-vis.

— Regarde, je l’ai fait, s’exclama-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres, comme si c’eût été un exploit.

Il réussit à arracher un rire à Jinyoung, qui, par miracle, sembla revenir sur sa position. Il avisa les feuilles étalées devant lui, puis le sac plein à craquer de nourriture que tenait Jackson, et enfin, Jackson, Jackson et son grand sourire, Jackson et ses yeux malicieux, Jackson et son enthousiasme communicatif.  
Il soupira.

— Verse-moi un verre, s’il te plaît.

— Oui chef, tout de suite, chef ! obtempéra Jackson en riant.

Le dîner se déroula dans la plus grande intimité. Ils s’échangèrent des blagues, ne perdirent pas l’occasion de se taquiner ; rirent, burent, parlèrent, avec entrain et félicité. Jusqu’à ce qu’un silence ne s’abatte sur eux, que Jackson ne lève un regard préoccupé sur Jinyoung et qu’il ne le voie tourner la tête. Il lui demanda de ne pas être si négatif.

— Je sais que c’est difficile, dit-il, mais essaie de voir le bon côté des choses dans tout ce que tu as déjà accompli.

Jinyoung posa son verre à moitié vide sur le côté. Sa tête dodelinait ; sa vue était brouillée. Mais lorsqu’il leva les yeux pour fixer Jackson, alors là, tout fut d’une clarté aveuglante. Ses grands yeux le fixaient, soucieux, et son visage, ainsi que celui d’un ange, brillait dans une lumière vaporeuse.

— Je ne peux pas m’en empêcher, Jackson. De voir le mauvais côté des choses, je veux dire. Je n’arrive pas à faire autrement.

— Je t’y aiderai.

Jinyoung le vit approcher sa main de la sienne. Il voulut qu’il pose sa paume sur la sienne, que leurs doigts s’entrelacent. Mais à la dernière minute, Jackson se rétracta et sa main alla jouer avec l’ourlet de son t-shirt à la place.

— Je te ferai voir toutes les bonnes choses que tu as déjà accomplies, dit-il. Je te soutiendrai et t’aiderai. Je te le promets.

Jinyoung sentit ses paupières se fermer, son cœur se serrer. Puis la main de son vis-à-vis se posa soudainement sur la sienne. Alors il sourit. Le visage de Jackson, lui, fondit en quelque chose de plus atténué, de plus doux.

— Merci, Jackson.

Ils restèrent un temps ainsi. Jinyoung baissa les yeux. Quand il se rendit compte que la main de son camarade était restée sur la sienne, il s’empourpra et la retira un peu brusquement, ce qui surprit Jackson. Jinyoung détourna les yeux, comme pour éviter son regard. Ce geste n’avait pas de sens. Pas de sens du tout. Et pourtant, Jinyoung l’avait ressenti, ce besoin qui ne pouvait être assouvi que par l'action, qui, aussi gênante qu'elle pouvait être, était réellement satisfaisante ; et c’était étrange, car c’était un geste comme un autre, quelque chose d’innocent, même, alors s’imaginer quoi que ce soit de sensuel à ce propos était sot, bien sot. Ce serait être un débile romantique.

Mais ce geste, Jinyoung en était certain, marquait vraiment quelque chose. Il marquait un besoin irrépressible chez lui tout comme chez Jackson, un besoin irrépressible d’appartenir. _D’appartenir l’un à l’autre._ Cette action était le préambule d’une action plus grande encore, une action qu’il voulut à tout prix chasser de son esprit - une action qu'il n'aurait jamais songé vouloir partager avec quelqu'un comme Jackson  –, car elle était bien trop extraordinaire.

— Je pense que je vais y aller, dit Jackson.

Sans attendre, il enfila sa veste en cuir, se saisit de la bouteille vide et se dirigea vers la porte. A la dernière minute, il tourna la tête.

— A demain ?

Et cette affirmation sonna, étrangement, sans qu’il ne le contrôle, comme une interrogation. Comme si Jinyoung et lui ne se verraient pas le lendemain. Comme s’ils s’éviteraient. Mais pourquoi s’éviteraient-ils en premier lieu ? Et pourquoi Jackson semblait-il autant hésiter ?

— Oui ! Oui, à demain, balbutia Jinyoung.

Jackson lui adressa un sourire contenu. Jinyoung voulait l’empêcher de partir, voulait le suivre, lui dire quelque chose, _n’importe quoi_ , mais ses lèvres restèrent nouées et ses pieds cloués au sol. Jackson lui lança un dernier regard puis s’en alla. Son bref mais intense passage laissa une bouffée de vague à l’âme derrière lui, sans que cela ne s’explique. Sans que cela ne soit normal.

Jinyoung ne savait pas ce qu’il voulait. Ou alors, peut-être le savait-il, mais il était tant effrayé par l’idée qu’il voulait s’empêcher de l’envisager.

Il mit tout cela sur le compte de l’alcool.

_Ce n’était que l’alcool. Ce fichu alcool._

 

* * *

 

Le groupe se préparait dans les loges et attendait que ce soit leur tour pour aller sur scène. Jackson faisait un live. Il s’amusa à embêter Jaebum et Bambam, demanda à Yugyeom d’émettre une prédiction sur les résultats de ce soir comme si ce dernier eût été un devin, écouta Youngjae s’échauffer pour la performance de ce soir, taquina Mark en lui dérobant son téléphone et en le cachant dans son dos tandis que ce dernier se débattait pour le récupérer. Puis ses yeux balayèrent la pièce à la recherche de sa dernière victime, Jinyoung. Il le repéra, assis sur le canapé, le téléphone en mains. Il s’approcha. Ce dernier en l’apercevant lui lança une oeillade taquine et lâcha :

— Que me veux-tu, Jackson ?

Jackson regarda dramatiquement la caméra et dit qu’il venait vers lui uniquement pour lui demander son ressenti de ce soir. Jinyoung soupira mais se prit au jeu. Il dit qu’il se sentait confiant pour les résultats et que peu importe ce qu’il en adviendrait, il serait satisfait car il appréciait leur chanson-titre et ce nouveau concept. Il mentionna ensuite les paroles de la chanson qu’il avait écrite.

— Il ne m’a d’ailleurs même pas passé la partie que je voulais rapper, commenta Jackson. C’est injuste, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Jinyoung soupira et contesta mais Jackson ne l’écouta pas : il était complètement absorbé par les coeurs qui se multipliaient sur l’écran et les messages que laissaient les fans. Il en lut quelques uns et se rendit compte que la plupart prenaient son parti. Il annonça alors fièrement :

— Tu vois, Jinyoung ? Les fans sont d’accord avec moi.

— Il ne vous raconte même pas toute l’histoire ! s’offensa-t-il. Laisse-moi leur dire.

Il s’empara du téléphone et se mit à expliquer tout à propos de ces fameuses paroles. Il expliqua qu’il avait demandé à Jackson d’écrire sa partie pour le rap mais que ce dernier avait refusé. « C’est parce que je savais que tu t’en sortirais très bien sans moi ! » dit ce dernier dans son dos – mais Jinyoung l’ignora. Il demanda finalement aux fans de réfléchir à propos de sa version des faits et de donner leur avis sur la chose à présent. Les messages affluèrent sur l’écran et Jinyoung en lut quelques uns. Tous avaient retourné leur veste et s’étaient rangés de son côté. Quand Jackson s’en aperçut, il le dévisagea et lui dit qu’il était vraiment diabolique.

— Quoi, moi ? s’écria Jinyoung. Mais pas le moins du monde !

Jackson pouffa, reprit le téléphone et révéla aux fans que la partie qu’il voulait tant avait été donnée à Mark.

Jinyoung lui dit d’arrêter de chipoter pour si peu.

— Je ne chipote pas, j’énonce des faits : tu as injustement donné ma partie à Mark, bouda-t-il. Tu le préfères à moi, c’est ça ?

— Et si c’était le cas, qu’est-ce que ça te ferait ?

Jackson allait rire quand il croisa le regard de Jinyoung. Ce dernier n’avait pas l’air amusé – au contraire. Son sérieux l’intimida. D’une façon bien étrange, il se sentit tout d’un coup très petit et déglutit.

— Rien, lâcha-t-il.

Jinyoung soutenait toujours son regard, ce qui le fit frémir, et répondit :

— Ah oui ? Rien du tout ?

Jackson n’eut pas la force de confirmer. Il tenait toujours son téléphone, le bras tendu, pour le live avec les fans, mais les avait presque oubliés. Il n’y avait plus que Jinyoung et lui à ce moment-là. Il se sentait si démuni face à la gravité de son regard qu’il voulut reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il demanda alors d’une voix qu’il voulut confiante :

— Pourquoi ? Ça devrait me faire quelque chose, c’est ça ?

Jinyoung haussa les épaules, s’enfonça dans le siège et mit ses mains dans ses poches dans une attitude nonchalante calculée.

— Peut-être.

Son regard glaça Jackson, qui tourna la tête sur-le-champ. Soudain, la porte s’ouvrit en grand et des cris se firent entendre. C’était à eux d’entrer en scène. Tous s’arrêtèrent dans leur tâche et se mirent en route.

Jackson sortit en dernier. Il était perdu. A quoi cette conversation rimait-elle ? Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Pourquoi ce regard ? Son cœur battait fort, comme lors des fins de performances – alors qu’il n’avait même pas encore mis un pied sur scène…

 

* * *

 

Quand on annonça que la chanson _Fly_ de GOT7 était l’heureuse vainqueur, Jackson sentit les larmes lui démanger les paupières. Pour s’empêcher de pleurer, il se mordit la lèvre. Mais l’émotion se fit trop grande, la fierté également, alors il laissa les larmes couler. Quand le micro lui fut tendu, il réussit à balbutier quelques remerciements, la voix cassée, les yeux tout rouges. Il était si heureux.

Jinyoung à ses côtés lui permit de poser sa tête sur son épaule et le prit dans ses bras. Il n’y avait pas de meilleure épaule sur laquelle pleurer, pas de meilleur parfum à sentir, pas de meilleur réconfort que la main de Jinyoung sur son dos. Il ne savait pas si c’était l’adrénaline de la victoire qui faisait tant battre son coeur ou si c’était son corps collé si près de celui de Jinyoung qui lui faisait un tel effet.

Il avait la sensation d’avoir comme des sortes de papillons dans le ventre, la même sensation que lorsqu’il parvenait à faire sourire Jinyoung, la même sensation qu’il ressentait lorsqu’il se confiait à lui, la même sensation que lorsque leurs mains se touchaient, que leurs épaules se cognaient, que leur regard se croisaient.

A la fin de la journée, tous deux sur le toit de l’agence, ils regardèrent les étoiles dans le ciel. Ils se félicitèrent pour l’album, pour leur chanson, pour leur performance. Jackson ramena encore plusieurs fois sur la table le sujet du refrain que Jinyoung ne lui avait pas accordé, ce qui les fit beaucoup rire. Et ils ne remarquèrent même pas que la nuit s’étendait, ni que leurs mains étaient l’une sur l’autre, ni que leur cœur battait la chamade. Ils profitèrent seulement de la nuit étoilée, l’un avec l’autre.

A leurs pieds se trouvait le trophée.

Le trophée ne brillait pas autant que les étoiles dans le ciel. Et les étoiles ne brillaient pas autant que les yeux de Jackson lorsqu’il regardait Jinyoung.

 

* * *

 

Une tournée aux Etats-Unis était prévue pour le groupe. Afin de pouvoir communiquer avec les fans étrangers, Jinyoung décida de faire l’effort de perfectionner son anglais. Pour cela, il répéta de nombreuses fois le discours qu’il donnerait à la fin de chaque concert. Un jour alors qu’il s’entraînait dans la cuisine, il entendit des pas approcher et une voix prononcer son prénom. Il reconnut le grain de Jackson, qui apparut devant lui et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait, alors il lui expliqua.

— C’est trop mignon ! s'exclama Jackson. Ils seront très contents, j’en suis sûr !

Jinyoung baissa la tête et dit que ce n’était rien. Que le groupe leur devait bien cela, après tout. Il avait beau essayer de paraître indifférent, Jackson distingua clairement ses joues roses. Son sourire s’élargit.

— Tu veux que je t’aide ?

Jinyoung accepta sa proposition. Jackson lut sa feuille et corrigea les quelques fautes qui s’étaient immiscées dans son texte avant de lui demander de le lui réciter. Jinyoung s’exécuta. Sa voix tremblait et il se tordait les doigts. Jackson lui dit qu’il pouvait lui tenir la main pendant qu’il parlait si cela le rassurait. Il fut réticent au début mais plus il répétait son discours et plus sa main alla naturellement trouver la sienne. Jackson fut très admiratif de ses efforts, de sa capacité à comprendre la grammaire anglaise et à prononcer les mots.

— J’adore t’entendre parler anglais, dit-il lorsque Jinyoung eut fini.

Un éclat malicieux brilla dans ses yeux.

—Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? demanda l’intéressé.

Jackson croisa les bras derrière sa nuque, sourit en coin et se pencha en arrière pour le considérer. Il sembla à Jinyoung qu’il le dévorait du regard.

— C’est très sexy, répondit-il.

La réaction première de Jinyoung fut de rire.

— Comment ça, sexy ?

— Le mot parle de lui-même, tu penses pas ?

— Je ne pense pas, non. J’aurais besoin de quelque chose de plus clair.

Il croisait les bras et dominait Jackson de toute sa hauteur ; mais ce dernier se leva soudain de son siège et fit un pas vers lui. Le sourire railleur qu’il arborait aurait fait flanché n’importe qui – Jinyoung était loin de faire exception.

— De plus clair ? sussura-t-il. Mais c’est clair comme de l’eau de roche.

Il s’arrêta et toisa Jinyoung.

— Tu trouves pas ?

Jinyoung frémit. Cette voix si rauque, ces mots à peine chuchotés, ce regard provocateur… Il avait la terrible impression d’étouffer et décida de couper court à la conversation :

— C’est aussi clair que lorsque tu parles alors que tu es bourré.

Jackson ne releva pas le changement de sujet si brusque car son indignation terrassait tout autre sentiment.

— Eh ! Je te signale que tu supportes encore moins l’alcool que moi !

Jinyoung rit. Leur conversation reprit. Toute la confusion qu’il avait ressentie précédemment n’était plus. Il se sentit très rassuré.

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung avait mal dormi. Il bâilla à s’en décrocher la mâchoire, s’étira sous les draps puis resta un long moment à observer le plafond. Il devinait la lumière à travers les volets de la chambre. La veille, il s’était couché plus tôt que de coutume, le cœur lourd. Tout cela à cause d’un moment. D’une folie.

Il se revoyait encore, sur cette scène, à Los Angeles, les lumières des projecteurs braqués sur eux ; sentait encore la sueur sur son visage, sa veste en cuir lui coller à la peau et l’adrénaline lui brûler les veines ; entendait encore les cris des fans et s’entendait encore chanter cette chanson, vieille d’un an déjà, _Stop Stop It_. Il revoyait Jackson approcher, revoyait sa casquette et les mèches qui dissimulaient ses yeux, sa mâchoire saillante, sa veste en cuir.

Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de ce qu’il avait ressenti. Là, sur scène, devant une foule en délire, sous le feux des projecteurs, il avait ressenti le désir de tirer son meilleur ami par le col plutôt que de le pousser comme le voulait initialement la chorégraphie. Quand il s’était exécuté, soudain pris d’une vague de courage, il n’avait pas eu peur. Mais quand il y repensait, désormais, c’était l’effroi qui le gagnait. Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’une telle chose lui ait plu.

Une telle chose : Jackson tout près de lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, son souffle sur les lèvres, son regard assombri et son demi-sourire qui allaient de pair avec l’esprit de la chanson. Jackson à sa merci, empoigné par le col, soumis à sa force, en position de faiblesse, et pourtant toujours fidèle à lui-même, toujours aussi effronté, clairement provocateur, allant bien trop facilement dans le sens de Jinyoung, qui, ivre de contrôle, n’attendait que la prochaine fois où il pourrait reproduire ce mouvement si brusque et si affolant.

L’intensité renversante de cet instant, de cet instant si bref et pourtant si long, de cet instant si simple et pourtant si fascinant le remuait encore. Ils s’étaient à peine frôlés, mais le toucher avait été brûlant, étourdissant, grisant. Tout s’était arrêté : le public avait disparu, les membres n’existaient plus. Il n’y avait plus qu’eux, seuls au monde, en apesanteur, glacés par la chaleur.

Il voulait revivre un tel moment à tout prix : il voulait posséder Jackson, le forcer à s’approcher de lui alors que la chorégraphie lui demandait de s’éloigner ; il voulait ressentir son adrénaline atteindre ce point culminant si saisissant.

Cette scène l’obsédait. Ce n’était pas normal. Comment pouvait-il tant désirer revivre cet instant avec son meilleur ami ? Comment pouvait-il rêver d’une proximité si dangereuse ? Tout cela n’était pas normal. Vraiment pas normal.

Il entendit des bruits de pas à l’extérieur et jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge. Quand il vit l’heure un peu tardive, il se leva en se frottant les yeux puis quitta la pièce.

Cela n’allait pas être son jour. Vraiment pas.

 

* * *

 

Un nouvel album sortit au mois de septembre. Tous les membres avaient écrit une chanson. Jinyoung avait cette fois-ci accordé à Jackson la partie qu'il désirait tant. Ce dernier n’hésita pas à en parler alors qu’ils filmaient pour leur _GOT2DAY_.

— Je me suis mis à genoux pendant une semaine pour convaincre Jinyoung, expliqua-t-il à la caméra. Il ne me faisait pas confiance au début mais a fini par me donner la partie que je voulais.

Jinyoung fronça les sourcils.

— Je te l’ai attribuée car je te fais confiance, rectifia-t-il.

— Non, tu me l’as donnée car tu n’avais pas le choix. Tu avais peur que je sois fâché.

Jinyoung nia en bloc.

— Non, Jackson, je croyais en toi, répéta-t-il. Je t’ai fait confiance quand tu m’as dit que tu lui rendrais justice.

Jackson lui demanda s’il avait confiance en lui, ce qu'il confirma. Il lui demanda ensuite s’il croyait chacune des paroles qu’il lui disait, ce qu'il confirma encore.

— Alors quand je te dis que tu vas réussir, tu me crois ?

Jinyoung lui répondit qu’il n’était pas encore tout à fait convaincu et qu’il lui faudrait du temps pour méditer sur la chose. Jackson affirma ensuite qu’il n’avait pas besoin de douter car il était ses yeux et avait vu dans son futur le succès et la réussite. Jinyoung, en entendant cette réponse plus que farfelue, rit très fort.

— Ne ris pas, je le sens, c’est une sorte de sixième sens que j’ai !

— Une sorte de sixième sens ? répéta Jinyoung en riant.

— Parfaitement !

Jinyoung rit de nouveau.

 

* * *

 

**GOT2DAY – Jinyoung**

« Jackson est vraiment le meilleur. Je pense que c’est la personne la plus drôle au monde. Je l’envie pour une chose : sa capacité à rendre les gens heureux. »

 

* * *

 

**GOT2DAY – Jackson**

« Ce sur quoi je veux complimenter Jinyoung, c’est son jeu d’acteur. Quand je vois ses yeux… Il y a toute une histoire, en fait, dans ses yeux. Ils disent vraiment tout ! »

 

* * *

 

L’hôtel dans lequel le groupe séjournait à Toronto était un immense bâtiment. Il se démarquait des autres dans la pénombre de par ses nombreuses vitres et son architecture contemporaine. Une longue allée en dalles longée par des arbres menait vers la grande porte d’entrée que Jackson et Jinyoung ouvrirent. A l’intérieur, ils retrouvèrent le chauffage. Tout était silencieux. Ils prirent l’ascenseur. Il régnait un silence assourdissant. Après un temps, Jackson remercia Jinyoung pour cette journée. Ce dernier le regarda et lui adressa un sourire sincère.

— Merci à toi. Je me suis bien amusé, moi aussi.

Jackson sourit à son tour. Jinyoung perçut dans ses yeux une petite lueur, comme s’il avait quelque chose en tête et comptait en parler mais était retenu par quelque chose. Il ne dit rien et sentit une sorte de tension les envelopper tandis que l’ascenseur les menait à leur chambre dans le silence le plus complet. Ils dormaient au seizième étage. Le tapis était pourpre. Les lumières les éblouissaient. Leurs chambres étaient situées l’une à côté de l’autre. Le silence était de maître. Après un temps, Jackson dit qu’il faudrait qu’ils organisent des journées comme celle-ci plus souvent.

Jinyoung ne savait quoi répondre. Remettre ça ? Toujours entourés de caméras, à faire comme si ce n’était qu’un simple sortie entre amis ? Comme s’ils ne ressentaient pas tous les deux une gêne bien trop étrange et étouffante ? Ou remettre ça de façon plus intime ?

— J’imagine, répondit-il abruptement.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, fit un pas à l’intérieur, se tourna vers Jackson et lui souhaita de passer une bonne nuit. Il s’arrêta pour attendre la réponse. Jackson baissa la tête, leva les yeux vers lui, baissa la tête nouveau, se tordit les doigts. Puis dit de but en blanc :

— Tu sais, c’était pas pour le fan-service, cette sortie.

Jinyoung ne répondit pas. Jackson sentit la panique l’assaillir.

— Ce que je veux dire, reprit-il, c’est que j’ai vraiment aimé cette sortie avec toi. Et je le pense vraiment, quand je dis qu’il faudrait qu’on se refasse ça un jour.

Jinyoung le considéra longuement. Jackson semblait vouloir encore ajouter quelque chose : il ouvrit la bouche, dit un début de parole, s’arrêta. Regarda Jinyoung dans les yeux, soupira. Puis baissa les bras.

— J’espère que tu as passé une bonne journée, Jinyoung. Excuse-moi si j’ai été un peu…

Il se mordit la lèvre. Jinyoung posa une main sur son épaule.

— Tu as été parfait, vraiment, dit-il. J’ai passé une très bonne journée.

Son ami leva la tête, timide. Pour le rassurer, Jinyoung lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Jackson le lui rendit.

— Ne veille pas trop, Jinyoung.

— Ça vaut pour toi aussi.

La conversation avait clairement atteint sa fin mais Jackson resta planté sur le palier, comme s’il ne voulait pas partir et mettre fin à cette journée. Comme s’il ne voulait pas quitter Jinyoung et lui avouer quelque chose.

— Bon, eh bien, bonne nuit, alors ? dit Jinyoung, la gêne l'ayant poussé à couper court.

Jackson sursauta comme s’il venait d’interrompre son flot de pensées et le regarda avec des gros yeux.

— Oui ! Oui, bonne nuit. Bonne nuit.

Ils s’adressèrent des sourires gardés puis se quittèrent.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Jinyoung alla directement trouver son lit. Il s’y allongea et fixa le plafond. Cette journée avait été pour le moins étrange.

Après avoir accepté de sortir avec Jackson pour une journée à Toronto, ils avaient visité la ville, main dans la main. Ils s’étaient perdus en route, s’étaient posés à un café, avaient déjeuné dans un restaurant du coin, avaient pris des photos ensemble et s’étaient offert des cadeaux. Toute la journée, Jinyoung avait senti que Jackson était nerveux. Toute la journée, il y avait eu de la gêne entre eux. Jinyoung l’avait sentie aux regards parfois trop longs de Jackson sur lui, à sa voix qui tremblait de temps à autre, à ses blagues trop nombreuses et appuyées par des sourires forcés. Comme s’il voulait trop bien faire. Comme s’il ne voulait pas lui déplaire, en quelque sorte.

Malgré cela, Jinyoung avait beaucoup aimé passer cette journée en sa compagnie. Il trouvait Jackson plus que rayonnant et il arrivait à lui faire passer du bon temps comme nul autre. Il avait ri lorsqu’ils étaient au restaurant et que Jackson avait commencé à lui nettoyer le coin des lèvres avec un mouchoir, avait ri quand il l’avait forcé à lui tenir la main et à être près l’un de l’autre dans le métro. Il avait ri quand Jackson s’était bien trop penché vers lui pour prendre une photo ensemble, avait ri quand ils s’étaient rendus à ce café et que ce dernier s’était mis à le réprimander car il se préoccupait plus des oiseaux que de lui. Il avait ri. Il avait été heureux. Cela avait vraiment eu l’air d’un rendez-vous.

Sur le bord du lit se trouvait le sac qui renfermait les cadeaux de Jackson.

Jinyoung sourit. Puis ferma les yeux.

 

* * *

 

Trois mois après la nouvelle année, l’avant-première du film de Jinyoung eut lieu. Il avait tant travaillé pour ce film qu’il en était très fier. Quand il avait lu le script, il avait tout de suite saisi l’opportunité d’interpréter le personnage principal, Minsuk. Ç’avait été une expérience enrichissante qu’il ne regretterait jamais.

Il était venu confiant pour l’avant-première mais commença à s’affoler en voyant la foule augmenter. Pour se rassurer, il balaya le public du regard. Quand il vit ses amis, venus pour le soutenir, il eut un sourire. Ils ne se gênèrent pas pour crier fièrement son prénom alors même qu’il était sur scène et applaudirent bien trop fort. Jinyoung avait beau ronchonner, mais au fond de lui, il en était très reconnaissant. Cependant, un de ses amis manquait à l’appel : Jackson. Il avait un emploi du temps assez chargé et enchaînait les allers-retours entre la Corée et la Chine au moins trois fois par mois. C’était une de ces journées. Jinyoung aurait aimé qu’il soit là.

A la fin, les avis quant au film furent assez mitigés, mais tous avaient passé un agréable moment. Ils décidèrent de faire un live pour en parler aux fans. Dès l’instant où Jinyoung dut parler, il n’omit pas de mentionner Jackson. Comme le soleil déclinait, ils rentrèrent tous à l’appartement. Ce ne fut qu’à ce moment-là, allongé sur son lit, le téléphone en main, que Jinyoung vit le message vocal qui lui avait été laissé. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent. Il ne lui fallut même pas une seconde pour appuyer sur l’icône verte qui clignotait.

— Salut, Jinyoung, c’est Jackson ! Je suis à l’aéroport, là. Il fait froid, aujourd’hui. J’espère que tu t’es bien couvert.

Jinyoung ne remarqua même pas le sourire idiot qui étirait ses lèvres.

— Enfin, c’est pas le sujet : je t’appelle parce que je tenais à m’excuser de pas pouvoir être là. Pour l’avant-première de ton film, je veux dire. Tu sais, j’aurais adoré venir pour te soutenir. Mais je sais que les autres s’en chargeront tout aussi bien, voire mieux que moi.

Sa main se crispa sur le téléphone.

— Bravo pour ce film, d’ailleurs. Encore une fois. T’as vraiment énormément de talent. J’espère que tu auras le rôle principal d’un drama, un jour ! Tu imagines ?

Comme si Jackson eût été en face de lui à cet instant-là, il visualisa parfaitement son sourire.

— Un drama où toi tu incarnerais le héros ! Haha ! Ah, d’ailleurs, quel rôle aimerais-tu jouer ? Je te vois bien en détective. Ou en héros médiéval. Ce serait cool, ça non ? Ah, ah, non, attends, j’ai mieux : en prince ! En plus, t’as totalement l’allure. Tu trouves pas ?

Jinyoung rit aux éclats.

— En antagoniste, aussi. Mais tu sais, un de ces méchants vraiment très bien joué et écrit, auquel on ne peut que s’attacher. Oui, exactement ! Tu serais un de ces antagonistes !

Jinyoung s’empourpra. Il y eut un silence.

— Ah, je m’emporte, là, mais vraiment, en réalité, le rôle m’importe peu. Parce que tu pourrais jouer un arbre et je regarderais quand même le truc. Est-ce que tu regarderais un drama aussi, si j’y jouais un arbre ?

Jinyoung rit de nouveau.

— D’ailleurs, en parlant de jouer ! J’adorerais essayer, moi aussi. Tu penses qu’on pourrait jouer dans une même série ? Ça serait génial, en plus ! Tu nous imagines, la nuit, réviser nos textes ensemble ? On ferait…

Fin du message. Jinyoung fixa bêtement son téléphone, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis la voix automatique de son répondeur prit le relais.

— Pour réécouter le message, tapez un.

Il n'attendit pas le reste et appuya sur la touche.

— Salut, Jinyoung, c’est Jackson !

Le message reprit. Sa joie renaquit.

 

* * *

 

Le tournage du trailer pour leur nouveau clip, _Never Ever_ , se fit en Thaïlande. Ce n’était pas encore la mousson à cette période de l’année, alors il faisait très chaud. Le sable de la plage brûlait la plante des pieds, les coups de soleil pouvaient très vite arriver. Ils ne pouvaient manger une glace sans qu’elle fonde dans la minute qui suit et même en t-shirt, ils avaient l’impression d’étouffer.

Les garçons durent se lever très tôt pour commencer à filmer. Heureusement, en début de matinée, alors que le soleil venait à peine de déverser sa jeune lumière à travers la ville, l’air était encore relativement frais. Ils arrivèrent sur les coups de sept heures à la plage et admirèrent le paysage qui s’offrait à eux. La mer était d’un bleu des plus profonds, secouée ci et là par quelques vagues timides. Les garçons pouvaient aisément laisser leurs pieds jouer avec les grains de sable encore humides à cause de la pluie qui avait eu lieu durant la nuit. C’était un coin de la plage peu fréquenté car il était privé. L’air marin était frais et amenait avec lui un doux courant d’air.

Ils se mirent au travail rapidement : les scènes furent filmées plusieurs fois, reprises, coupées ; on enchaînait sans aucune pause. Tout le monde voulait que ce soit parfait et Jinyoung faisait du mieux qu’il pouvait pour donner la meilleure performance possible.

Quand le soleil atteignit son zénith, le tournage se termina. Les garçons passèrent encore un moment sur la plage et constatèrent que le sable était devenu nettement plus chaud. La mer était tellement montée qu’on ne voyait plus les coquillages et les rochers du rivage. Certains s’amusaient à faire des châteaux de sable, d’autres s’osaient à aller dans l’eau alors qu’ils étaient habillés, trempant leur bermuda dans l’océan. D’autres encore préféraient prendre des photos. Jackson était de ceux-là. Il capturait tout ce qu’il voyait afin de garder des souvenirs : les grands bâtiments au loin, les nuages qui défilaient dans l’azur, les hauts palmiers qui longeaient la ruelle derrière eux, ses pieds dans le sable mouillé. Quand il fixa droit devant lui, le soleil l’aveugla mais il réussit pourtant à distinguer la silhouette de Jinyoung, debout sur un rocher. Il eut soudain une idée.

— Jinyoung ! Je vais prendre une photo de toi !

L'intéressé se retourna avant d'écarter les bras et de poser devant le soleil haut dans le ciel. Jackson se mit sur un genou pour avoir un meilleur cadre. Les nuages baignaient dans le ciel ; l’astre lumineux brillait de mille feux. Les vagues de la mer se dessinaient derrière Jinyoung qui, debout entouré de rochers, les pieds à même le sable mouillé, n’était qu’une ombre dans le contre-jour. Jackson se dit qu’il avait des airs de soleil, comme ça.

— T’es magnifique, Jinyoung ! cria-t-il après avoir pris plusieurs clichés.

Il distingua très clairement son fou-rire de là où il était malgré la distance. Ensuite, ils flânèrent dans les rues bondées de Phuket et déjeunèrent autour d’un plat typiquement thaïlandais. Tout l’après-midi, ils rencontrèrent leurs fans à l’occasion d’un fan-meeting.

 

* * *

 

— Encore en train de faire tes valises ?

Jackson se retourna et vit Jinyoung adossé au mur. Il avait un regard amusé.

— Tenté de m’aider ?

Jackson sourit comme un enfant lorsqu’il vit Jinyoung s’approcher pour organiser ses affaires avec lui. Ils s’affairèrent en silence. Puis, lorsque la valise fut faite, Jinyoung demanda à Jackson s’il était d’accord pour organiser une petite soirée, comme c’était son dernier jour à l’appartement. Les yeux de Jackson s’illuminèrent face à la proposition. Il accepta.

La soirée fut modeste, restreinte, mais Jackson ne pouvait rêver mieux. Le groupe était d’abord parti faire les courses : bouteilles de vin, de bière, paquets de chips, apéritifs et bonbons.

Le temps était clément, ce soir-là : le vent était relativement calme et il régnait même dans la ville une certaine humidité. Aussi dînèrent-ils sur le balcon. La ville, toujours éveillée, leur proposait un concert d’images et de symphonies : klaxons, dérapages, lumières de toutes les couleurs. Dynamique, c’était là la spécialité de Séoul. Ils s’imprégnèrent de cette ambiance facilement, ivres de joie, soûls d’alcool. La soirée fut à l’image de l’esthétique urbaine : haute en couleurs et bruyante. Ils s’amusèrent à dévoiler leurs secrets, relatèrent d’anciennes histoire, se laissèrent emporter par nombre de fous rires.

Ils dînèrent tous ensemble. Le citron, l’ail, les nouilles sautées, tout s’accordait de façon si juste que tous félicitèrent Jaebum pour les bons petits plats qu’il avait mijotés. Aux multiples sensations gustatives s’ajouta l’odeur de vanille d’une bougie parfumée qu’ils avaient posée sur le côté — Bambam avait insisté. Sollicités de toute part, les membres plongeaient, planaient dans un océan sensuel, chaud et palpitant. L’alcool les faisait rire de façon incoercible, les détendait, les relaxait. Cela faisait longtemps qu’ils ne s’étaient pas sentis aussi reposés. Le balcon respirait la jeunesse, les erreurs, les envies, les plus grands rêves, le voyage. Les lumières, au loin, abondantes et criardes, scintillaient dans la pénombre. Ils arrivaient à peine à parler tant ils étaient grisés, et heureux, et en paix, et c’était un sentiment bouleversant. Ils se permirent de crier, sur le bord du balcon, épanouis et malavisés, leur amour pour la musique, avec l’espoir qu’on les entende ; ils crièrent leurs espoirs et leurs illusions ; ils crièrent, jeunesse insouciante ; ils se délivrèrent.

Tard dans la nuit, après maintes parties de cartes – où Jackson avait triomphé plus d’une fois –, ils se séparèrent : on jeta les paquets de chips, rangea les bouteilles de vin, balaya le sol.

Deux membres demeurèrent. L’air se fit plus frais.

Jinyoung était assis sur le sofa du balcon, les jambes croisées. Il tenait à la main un verre de vin. Jackson, lui, n’était pas loin et astiquait la table. Malgré sa vue voilée par l’alcool, il remarqua que Jinyoung le fixait, alors il se tourna vers lui.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Jinyoung haussa un sourcil.

— Rien. Je me demandais juste si tu t’étais bien amusé.

Jackson laissa échapper un petit rire. Il lui dit qu’il n’avait pas à en douter et le remercia. Jinyoung hocha la tête comme pour lui signifier que ce n’était pas grand-chose. Ils restèrent chacun de leur côté, silencieux. Jackson s’occupait de débarrasser ce qu’il restait et Jinyoung buvait son verre de rouge. Il lançait aussi de temps à autres des regards à la dérobée vers Jackson. Et, sans qu’il ne le comprenne, il se dit que là, avec son débardeur noir, les cheveux ébouriffés, sous la protection lunaire, un chiffon à la main et la sueur au front, il était vraiment, vraiment beau. Ce dernier devait avoir remarqué ses regards insistants car il lui adressa un regard perplexe.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Sans qu’il ne l’explique, Jinyoung sut qu’une sorte de tension s’était installée. Jackson lui demanda s’il avait quelque chose sur le visage. Alors naturellement, Jinyoung rit de cette remarque, car il était loin du compte.

— Tu te moques pas de moi, j’espère ? demanda Jackson.

— Je n’oserais pas !

Jackson le dévisagea, sceptique, puis s’osa à un sourire. Il s’assit à ses côtés. Ensemble, ils se plurent à admirer la nuit étoilée. Et, après un certain temps, ce ne fut plus la nuit que Jinyoung admira, mais Jackson. Que ce soient la sueur qui perlait à ses tempes, son nez, qui, vu de profil, avait une courbure des plus jolies, ses bras forts, ses lèvres légèrement rosées, la rougeur de ses joues, tout, tout chez lui semblait une chimère.

C’était une illusion dont on ne se défaisait pas, un mirage, qui, une fois mis en marche, emprisonnait, torturait et frappait, et, assez étrangement, c’était plaisant, satisfaisant, voire même parfois grisant, de se voir soumis à une telle force, à la telle force de ce seul et unique personnage qui, de par son aura naturelle, savait charmer tous les êtres. Ou peut-être Jinyoung était-il une exception. Peut-être qu’un voile excitait sa passion, l’incitait à idéaliser son ami, à lui donner tous les traits qu’il aimerait avoir, à projeter en lui des qualités qu’il n’avait pas. Comme s’il était sous son emprise.

 _Non._ Non, ce n’était pas le cas. Si Jinyoung était si impressionné par Jackson, c’était juste normal, car c’était quelqu’un d’incroyable, autant moralement que physiquement, c'était tout.

— Tu veux qu’on rentre ? proposa Jackson.

Jinyoung ne répondit pas tout de suite et pinça les lèvres.

— Pas fatigué, le Jinyoung, hein ? dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

— Pourquoi, c’est ton cas ? Petit joueur.

Il perçut l’étonnement dans les yeux de Jackson, qui, bien vite, se métamorphosa en quelque chose de plus sombre, de plus charnel.

— Petit joueur qui t’a massacré aux cartes.

Il lui adressa un sourire railleur, plein de provocation. Le sang de Jinyoung ne fit qu’un tour.

— Serait-ce un défi ?

— Ah, si c’est comme ça que tu l’interprètes…

Jinyoung le vit se diriger vers la table et attraper le paquet de cartes. Croire que le défier était simple, juste sous prétexte qu’il avait un grand esprit de compétition était mal le connaître – vraiment mal le connaître.

— Je ne suis pas intéressé.

La surprise flagrante qui se lisait sur le visage de Jackson à cet instant précis fut jouissive. Jinyoung empêcha un sourire en coin de tordre ses lèvres, et, avec une nonchalance délibérée, s’approcha de lui à pas de loup. Une fois tout près, il abaissa son regard sur son visage.

— Et comment puis-je susciter ton intérêt, alors ? répondit Jackson, pas le moins déstabilisé au monde.

Jinyoung recula puis haussa les épaules. Il prit un ton qu’il voulut désinvolte :

— Je ne sais pas, moi. En offrant une récompense à celui qui gagne, par exemple ?

— Ah ouais ? Et quel genre de récompense ?

Pour mimer la confiance qu’il n’avait pas, Jinyoung prit une posture détachée en posant sa main sur la table.

— A toi de me le dire. Qu’est-ce qui te ferait plaisir, maître du jeu ?

— Honnêtement ? Ce qui me ferait plaisir, là, maintenant ?

Jinyoung vit Jackson s’approcher de lui dans un silence plus que déconcertant. Quand il s’arrêta, ils furent proches, bien trop proches à son goût, mais cette proximité dangereuse, au lieu de l’effrayer, ne fit qu’éveiller l’excitation en lui. Il déglutit et se figea, congelé par la folie du moment, et, en même temps, complètement enflammé.

Jackson parcourut du regard son visage, observa ses mèches sombres, ses sourcils, le long de son nez, tous ses traits, et termina sa course par fixer ses lèvres. Jinyoung le vit ouvrir la bouche puis se raviser. Il parut hésiter, parut vouloir lui dire quelque chose d’important. _Parut vouloir l’embrasser._ Et puis, à la dernière minute, il leva les yeux : quelque chose y avait disparu – l’assurance.

— Une bonne grosse nuit de sommeil.

L’absurdité de la réplique fit s’esclaffer Jinyoung. Ou peut-être cherchait-il, à travers cet éclat de rire si soudain, si impulsif et irréfléchi, à faire quelque chose de plus avisé : à masquer sa déception, comme s’il avait peur que Jackson ne la découvre. Ce dernier rit à son tour.

Ils rentrèrent.

L’orage avait été chassé. Leur amitié était sauve.

 

* * *

 

Quand ils se revirent le lendemain à l’occasion de leur premier photo-shoot ensemble, ils ressentirent une certaine gêne, mais, au fur et à mesure, tout redevint normal. Les photographes leur demandaient de poser et capturaient leurs moments de complicité. Jinyoung riait fort aux blagues de Jackson et ce dernier le regardait toujours avec admiration. C’était comme d’habitude.

C’était comme s’il n’y avait pas d’électricité entre eux, comme s’ils ne s’adressaient pas de regards parfois bien trop longs ; comme s’ils ne ressentaient pas bien trop souvent des frissons lorsqu’ils étaient l’un à côté de l’autre ; comme s’ils n’éprouvaient pas le désir quasi-viscéral de rester l’un avec l’autre pour n’importe quelle raison que ce soit ; comme s’ils n’appréciaient pas se tenir la main, entrelacer leurs doigts et ressentir la chaleur de leurs paumes collées l’une à l’autre ; comme s’ils n’avaient pas ressenti l’inexplicable soif de s’embrasser, de goûter à ce fruit qui était la passion entre deux amis, deux hommes, deux idoles. Comme s’ils n’étaient pas furieusement épris l’un de l’autre — et comme si cela ne mènerait pas à leur perte.

Tout était redevenu ordinaire. C’était pour le mieux. Mais le manque de communication à propos de _ça_ les conduisait tout droit vers l’échec. L’échec de leur amitié s’ils continuaient de faire passer leurs tentatives de séduction pour des blagues, l’échec de leur relation future s’ils n’admettaient pas leurs sentiments, l’échec de leur carrière s’ils osaient assumer ces dits sentiments. Tout menait irrémédiablement au fiasco.

Ils devaient absolument en parler, et ce, le plus rapidement possible. Mais aucun des deux, il était bien clair, n’était prêt à en toucher mot. Comment aborder le sujet ? Comment mettre le doigt sur ce qui fâchait sans ruiner leur amitié ? Comment qualifier ce nouveau sentiment qu’ils ressentaient l’un pour l’autre ? Et surtout, une fois qualifié, comment l’accepter ? Eux qui pourtant étaient les premiers à se confier leurs soucis ignorèrent royalement ce problème-là – un problème de taille, de surcroît. Ce petit cinéma dura bien quelques mois.

Leurs promotions respectives tombèrent au bon moment : ils purent se séparer et réfléchir chacun de leur côté. Jinyoung, grâce à son album avec Jaebum, put relâcher la pression et se concentrer sur ce qui lui plaisait. Écrire des paroles était une sorte de remède à tous ses soucis. Il ne s’était pas senti respirer depuis longtemps. C’était une façon pour lui de se relâcher, de s’adonner complètement à sa passion première, celle de créer, et non pas à cette passion redoutable et hasardeuse entre lui et Jackson. Celle-là, il l’oublia, car elle n’avait aucune importance à ses yeux – ce fut tout du moins ce dont il essaya de se convaincre.

Quant à Jackson, ce fut la même chose de son côté : après la sortie de son tout premier titre en tant qu’artiste solo, Papillon, il fut comblé. Cela marquait le début d’une toute nouvelle période pour lui, une période durant laquelle il pourrait être pleinement lui-même et raconter sa vie en musique. Il avait tant travaillé sur cette chanson et sur le tournage du clip qu’il en était très fier, et plus encore quand il vit le retentissement qu’elle eut et la critique dont elle fut saluée. C’était très important pour lui – sinon la chose la plus importante. Il avait l’impression de se révéler réellement à travers sa musique. D’être vraiment lui.

Malgré l’incompréhension générale de ces derniers mois, Jinyoung et Jackson restaient des amis avant tout. Les promotions furent l’occasion pour eux de se rapprocher de nouveau et d’oublier le nuage de mystère qui planait sur leur relation. Ils se félicitèrent pour leur réussite et se soutinrent. Par messages, tout d’abord. Puis bien vite, leur routine habituelle se remit en place et ils se revirent lors de _lives_ du groupe ou de fan-meetings.

Mais en se revoyant, ils réalisèrent une terrible chose : la chose qui était née entre eux des mois de cela vivait toujours. Derrière chaque fou rire se cachait la gêne, derrière chaque regard se cachait la flamme du désir, derrière chaque toucher se cachait l’envie de se posséder. Ils durent se rendre à l’évidence : le malaise entre eux ne se dissipait toujours pas. En parler devenait absolument nécessaire.

 

* * *

 

Jackson décida de revenir à l’appartement pour passer une soirée avec le groupe. Leur prochain come-back, dont ils étaient particulièrement fiers, approchait pas à pas.

Cette nuit-là, ils déambulèrent dans les rues de Séoul, visitèrent ce petit coin de terre qui regorgeait de surprises et de mystères, cette grande métropole dont ils ne connaîtraient jamais véritablement l’étendue tant elle avait de choses à offrir ; ils se promenèrent dans les rues bondées, admirèrent toutes les lumières qu’offrait la ville, ses bruits, ses passants, sa vie éternelle, profitèrent de l’air encore chaud de septembre, puis, un peu plus tard dans la soirée, s’amusèrent sous la bruine.

Une fois rentrés à l’appartement, ils discutèrent des heures durant, sans une fois se fatiguer ou s’ennuyer, l’alcool aidant. Un fond de musique accompagnait leurs conversations, leurs parties de cartes et leurs fous rires. Ils avaient commandé de la nourriture italienne. L’ambiance fut joviale et chaleureuse. Cela faisait longtemps qu’une telle agitation n’avait pas secoué l’appartement, alors tout le monde était très heureux. Lorsque la soirée s’acheva, ils se saluèrent, se souhaitèrent de passer une bonne nuit et gagnèrent leur chambre. Jackson resta pour ranger.

Jackson avait un chiffon à la main et Jinyoung était assis sur le côté à l’observer.

Ce moment eut le terrible goût du souvenir.

Jackson se mit à le regarder. Les souvenirs de Jinyoung choisirent ce moment-là pour refaire surface.

_Honnêtement ? Ce qui me ferait plaisir, là, maintenant ?_

Pour brider son imagination qui faisait encore des siennes, il décida d’entamer la conversation. Il dit à Jackson qu’il n’était pas obligé de rentrer et qu’il pouvait rentrer chez lui. Ce dernier sembla surpris de l’entendre prendre la parole. Il répondit que c’était lui qui avait eu l’idée d’organiser cette soirée et qu’il se devait bien de ranger car c’était la moindre des choses.

— Mais tu es l’invité avant tout, dit Jinyoung.

Jackson s’appuya sur le bout du balais qu’il avait en mains. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Est-ce que c’est ta manière de me dire que t’es triste que je ne vive plus ici, et donc, que je ne puisse plus être un hôte ?

Le visage de Jinyoung se tordit en une grimace — mais en réalité, il réprimait un rire.

— Cela n’a absolument rien à voir, Jackson. Tu as le don de déformer mes paroles, vraiment.

— C’est un des nombreux dons que j’ai, en effet, rétorqua-t-il du tac-au-tac.

Jinyoung s’autorisa un sourire puis répéta qu'il n’avait vraiment pas besoin de ranger. Jackson s’arrêta dans sa tâche et le considéra.

— Je veux bien arrêter de ranger si tu acceptes de m’expliquer les paroles de la chanson-titre de votre album avec Jaebum, dit-il.

La demande, aussi soudaine fut-elle, ne surprit pas Jinyoung. C’était typique de Jackson de changer aussi brusquement de sujet. Il accepta sa proposition.

Ils quittèrent le balcon et rentrèrent dans la chambre. Elle était spacieuse et ordonnée : les livres étaient classés par ordre alphabétique, le lit était fait, une odeur de linge frais régnait, le sol était étincelant. Jackson fit un commentaire sur le côté bien trop maniaque de Jinyoung à son goût. Ce dernier plissa les yeux et tira la langue avant de s’installer face à son bureau, sur le canapé. Jackson l’imita. Jinyoung diffusa ensuite la dite chanson, s’empara de la feuilles où étaient écrites les paroles et expliqua d’où l’inspiration leur était venue.

Nous avons tous une décision à prendre pour notre futur : professeur, avocat, médecin ou artiste. Ce choix était crucial et difficile à prendre pour beaucoup de raisons.

 

_Somebody let me know, tell me which way to go_

 

Certains ne savaient pas quoi faire, ou peut-être voulaient-ils tant satisfaire les désirs de leurs parents qu’ils omettaient totalement les leurs. Peut-être encore d’autres avaient-ils juste peur d’effectuer le mauvais choix.

  
_Cuz I don’t, don’t, don’t know_

 

Au-delà de tout ça, cette chanson parlait de beaucoup plus encore : pas seulement de la peur de faire le mauvais choix concernant le travail, mais d’une confusion beaucoup plus générale. Face à un dilemme, par exemple, ou tout simplement, face à un questionnement, à un moment donné de sa vie.

C’était une chanson qui mêlait passé, présent et futur. Mais surtout, elle évoquait le futur, ce futur si lointain et pourtant si proche, ce futur qui effrayait tant : quand on n’avait pas de but précis, quand on doutait ou quand on était inquiet. Ou juste, quand on pensait. Ce futur serait un jour notre présent. Demain serait aujourd’hui.

C’était à propos du cœur et de ses hésitations, des passions, du bon chemin à prendre, de la colère ressentie envers soi-même lorsqu’on hésitait. C’était une chanson qui parlait de la peur mais avant tout et surtout de la flamme immortelle de l’espoir car il y avait toujours une bonne fin.

On entendit un klaxon. Un courant d’air s’infiltra dans la pièce et les fit grelotter. Jackson prit la parole pour évoquer sa vision de la chanson. Pour lui, elle disait cela : on avait beau stresser ou ne pas être sûr de quoi faire, il fallait toujours avoir confiance en soi, se laisser guider par ses envies et faire ce qui nous plaisait. La question n’était pas de savoir ce qui était bien pour nous, mais ce qui était juste.

Jinyoung eut un sourire tristement doux. Un sourire déchiré entre deux émotions, comme s’il était lui-même déchiré entre deux choix. Le sourire du dilemme. Le sourire qui allait de pair avec la chanson.

— On a voulu écrire une chanson qui parle de nos propres doutes, une chanson qui parlerait à beaucoup de gens, conclut-il. Quelque chose auquel on s’identifie.

Jackson posa une main sur son épaule.

— Le pari est réussi. C’est une magnifique chanson, Jinyoung. Je suis sûr que vous avez aidé et inspiré beaucoup de gens grâce à elle.

Jinyoung sentit ses joues virer au rouge et fut tout d’un coup très fier.

— Merci, Jackson.

Ils se regardèrent longtemps – bien trop longtemps –, l’air de dire : et nous ?

_Et nous, alors, cette chanson, en quoi est-elle le reflet de notre passé ?_

Jackson avait été un escrimeur de haut niveau. Il aurait pu participer aux Jeux Olympiques de Londres, cette année-là, en 2010, et pourtant, il avait eu la folle idée de tout laisser tomber, de partir loin de chez lui explorer un tout nouveau pays.

On l’avait critiqué pour ça, on l’avait fait douté, mais au fond de lui il en était certain : c’était la décision à prendre. Car être un artiste, c’était ça qu’il voulait, et rien d’autre. Il avait osé mettre de côté les attentes des autres pour satisfaire les siennes. Et avant tout et paradoxalement, avait osé se décevoir lui-même. Car il avait beau privilégier son bonheur avec ce choix, il restait incertain : il ne savait même pas s’il arriverait à faire carrière en Corée, ne savait même pas si son futur serait aussi lumineux et plein de succès qu’il ne l’espérait. Savait qu’il abandonnait ses parents, et s’en sentait très coupable, savait qu’il laissait de côté une bourse pour aller dans une grande université américaine. Il abandonnait tout : son futur d’escrimeur très probablement couronné de succès, sa famille qu’il chérissait tant, ses amis à qui il tenait, son pays. Lui.

Toutes ces années passées à s’entraîner à l’escrime seraient désormais vaines : il se dirigeait vers un autre chemin, celui d’artiste, de chanteur. De rappeur, de danseur. D’idole. Cela allait être drastiquement différent, et même s’il n’était pas tout à fait prêt, même s’il n’était pas totalement sûr, il avait foncé, foncé dans la gueule du loup. S’était tout d’abord fracassé car le début avait été ardu, mais petit à petit, avait réussi à escalader la montagne d’épreuves, s’était fait une place, avait su prouver son talent, était resté. Et désormais, prospérait. Il s’était trouvé à travers le danger.

Jinyoung quant à lui s’était entraîné à devenir idole depuis très longtemps. Il s’était, tout comme Jackson, exposé à des périodes particulièrement pénibles en choisissant cette route. Durant cet entraînement rude, il avait traversé de nombreux stades où l’envie de tout abandonner l’avait pris. Parfois même des idées bien plus noires lui avaient traversé l’esprit. C’était quelque chose de terriblement raide que cette route ; c’était périlleux et il fallait s’accrocher, d’autant plus que la concurrence était rude. Mais après quelques années, il avait pu faire partie d’un duo avec son ami Jaebum. Ils étaient heureux, jeunes et innocents, à l’époque, et n’avaient sorti qu’un single – dont aujourd’hui ils faisaient encore les frais, dixit Yugyeom qui prenait un malin plaisir à leur rappeler cette époque-là.

Puis il avait été décidé qu’ils feraient partie du groupe GOT7, avec cinq nouveaux visages, cinq nouvelles personnes, une nouvelle vie. Un nouveau chemin qu’ils avaient emprunté sans réfléchir, accompagnés de leurs cinq nouveaux camarades. Un futur auquel Jinyoung ne s’était pas attendu mais qu’aujourd’hui, il ne regrettait pour rien au monde. Car il ne pouvait s’imaginer sans le groupe désormais. C’était un futur qu’il n’avait jamais envisagé mais un futur qui dépassait toutes ses attentes.

Ils s’étaient risqués à l’échec et avaient triomphé. Avaient affronté le futur, s’étaient, en cours de route, certes heurté de complexes étapes, mais à la fin, étaient arrivés là où, peut-être, ils ne le désiraient pas, là où peut-être ils n’auraient jamais imaginé finir, mais ils étaient heureux. N’était-ce pas cela, le plus important ? Et au fond, c’était ça, que disait la chanson _Tomorrow, Today_ : de s’écouter et d’être heureux.

La chanson jouait encore derrière eux.

_Et nous, alors, cette chanson, en quoi est-elle le reflet de notre présent ?_

— Toi aussi, tu as sorti une nouvelle chanson. Papillon.

Jackson pouffa, embarrassé, et ç’aurait pu être ridicule, vraiment, mais au lieu de s’en moquer, Jinyoung au contraire s’en attendrit : son ami rougissait, semblait clairement gêné et avait passé une main dans sa nuque qu’il grattait. C’était adorable. Il s’empressa de le rassurer :

— Je l’aime beaucoup. Je trouve qu’elle reflète bien ton état actuel.

Il prit une pause. Inspira fort, puis fixa son vis-à-vis. Il lui dit qu’il avait grandi, mûri, et enfin pris conscience de sa valeur. Qu’il n’était clairement plus dans le même état d’esprit qu’avant, et que Papillon reflétait parfaitement cette nouvelle attitude qui était la sienne. Il lui dit que c’était une chanson très personnelle et que c’était en cela qu’elle puisait sa force. Que Jackson délivrait toute sa personne à travers elle et que c’était très sincère. Cela le représentait bien.

 

_Tell me, tell me_

 

Les lumières de la ville éclairèrent leurs visages : les phares d’une voiture illuminèrent de rouge et de bleu le visage de Jackson, et Jinyoung malgré ce voile de lumière distingua d’une clarté troublante la rougeur de ses joues.

 

_So tell me which way to go_

 

Quand au lieu de le remercier, Jackson le regarda profondément, avec une tendresse dans les yeux, Jinyoung sentit son cœur se fendre d’une manière presque soulageante ; il sentit une douce amertume s’emparer de lui, lui nouer la gorge et le faire transpirer ses mains, car il souffrait de la beauté d’un seul et unique être, il souffrait de ne pas pouvoir être avec lui et d’assumer ses sentiments ; et pourtant c’était une douleur qu’il aimait car elle lui rappelait que ses sentiments toujours bel et bien là, elle lui rappelait qu’ils n’étaient pas morts et qu’il devait faire quelque chose à leur propos. C’était une douleur qui lui implorait d’agir. Et pourtant, ce lâche, cet incapable, de peur des représailles, de peur du futur, justement, ce futur évoqué dans sa propre chanson, resta immobile.

Mais Jackson semblait voir cette situation d’un tout autre œil.

_Et nous, alors, cette chanson, en quoi est-elle le reflet de notre futur ?_

C’était lui, qui le contrôlait, ce satané futur, ce futur qui effrayait tant mais qui pouvait s’annoncer si prometteur si seulement il y mettait du sien.

 

_Which way to go_

 

Saisi par une vague soudaine de courage, il s’approcha de Jinyoung, le cœur palpitant, ce cœur si faible qui attendait seulement qu’on le sauve du manque, de l’inquiétude et des doutes. Qu’on l’écoute, lui et lui seulement, car il savait ce qui était juste.

 

_So tell me which way to go_

 

Son regard coula sur le visage de Jinyoung. Il fixa ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes ; les entendit appeler, continuellement, folles d’envie, folles de lui, à l’aide. Ils fixèrent tous les deux les lèvres de l’autre, puis les yeux, puis à nouveau, les lèvres. Jackson se trouva une nouvelle phobie : le vertige. _Jinyoung lui donnait le vertige._

 

_Tell me, tell me_

 

Mais quand il posa les lèvres sur sa phobie, il la sentit disparaître totalement.

 

_So tell me which way to go_

 

Leurs lèvres s’unirent en un baiser chaste, sans brusquerie, aérien et vif. Ils en furent fébriles, sentirent des frissons les traverser des pieds jusqu’à la tête. Jackson pencha la tête sur le côté et remonta une main sur la joue de Jinyoung avant de la passer dans ses cheveux. La main glissa gauchement, craintive, se fraya un chemin à travers les mèches. C’était doux et tendre. _C’était Jinyoung._ Jackson sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre quand, timidement, son ami approfondit le baiser en s’approchant de lui, plaçant une de ses mains brûlantes sur sa nuque.

La brutalité aurait pu être présente, mais, au début, seule une certaine douceur les animait. Le baiser était maladroit, mais c’était lent et agréable, d’un goût si délicieux que Jackson pourrait y goûter maintes et maintes fois sans jamais s’en lasser, obsédé par le contact enivrant des lèvres de Jinyoung contre les siennes. Puis, doucement, leur échange s’intensifia ; devint brusque, violent ; la main de Jinyoung se perdit dans les cheveux de Jackson et empoigna si fort les mèches que ce dernier soupira de plaisir ; et Jinyoung en l’entendant ne put que redoubler d’efforts pour pouvoir encore une fois soutirer de son partenaire un tel gémissement, pouvait encore le voir se laisser aller de cette manière.

Jackson avait les mains derrière la nuque de Jinyoung, comme s’il s’accrochait à lui de peur de le perdre, comme si, d’un moment à l’autre, tout cela s’avérerait n’être que mirage et qu’il retrouverait la terrible réalité. Les mains expertes quoique tremblantes de Jinyoung descendirent jusqu’à ses hanches et l’attirèrent plus proche de lui.

Le simple contact était chaud, saisissant ; Jackson en fut pantelant ; à travers ces attaques furieuses ils semblaient se délivrer, se délivrer de toute la tension qui jadis les étouffait, de toutes leurs incertitudes et de leurs peurs les plus profondes ; ils étaient ivres, ivres l’un de l’autre ; ils étaient assoiffés et ce baiser était horriblement goûteux, il avait le goût du danger et de l’effroi et alimentait en eux une excitation peu commune ; c’était comme si, en sachant que leur ardeur était défendue, le plaisir était dix mille fois plus fort encore ; alors plus sauvagement leurs lèvres se cognèrent, délicieuses, humides les unes contre les autres ; leurs mains se découvrirent, touchèrent les reins, le bas du dos, la nuque, effleurèrent la peau.

Mais ce goût du danger et de l’effroi se teinta bientôt d’un autre sentiment bien plus terrible. Ils ne s’embrassaient plus si longtemps car l’interdiction de faire une telle chose les excitait mais ils s’embrassaient comme s’ils allaient se perdre ; comme si ce baiser, au lieu de marquer le début de quelque chose de nouveau, marquait une fin. Ils étaient bien conscients qu’en s’embrassant ainsi, ils avaient totalement chamboulé leur présent et que plus rien désormais ne serait pareil ; ils avaient décidé de tracer ce futur-là ensemble, tous les deux. Mais qui allait les suivre sur ce chemin hasardeux ?…

Ce baiser n’annonçait pas leur futur ensemble mais mettait plutôt fin à leur présente amitié. Oui, c’était ce goût-là qu’il avait, ce baiser… Alors ils s’y accrochèrent, fort, longtemps, continuèrent à s’embrasser, à se toucher, fébriles, tremblants, profitèrent de ce premier et dernier instant qui, dans l’intervalle du temps, entre présent et futur, semblait n’être qu’une merveilleuse illusion.

Cette saveur aigre-douce les anima quelque temps, jusqu’à ce qu’un klaxon ne retentisse et ne fasse l’effet d’un électro-choc. Ramené à la réalité, Jinyoung se sépara de Jackson brusquement, haletant. Bien vite, son passé le prit d’assaut : il se revit tenir la main de Jackson, se revit avec lui, sur ce balcon, cette nuit-là, leurs souffles ne formant qu’un, leurs regards trop longs, leurs fou rires et leurs non-dits, leurs taquineries, tout l’alcool qu’ils avaient bu plus tôt. Son présent, son futur, et son éternité, peut-être, s’il le voulait, eux, se tenaient droit devant lui : Jackson.

— Jinyoung, c’est pas ce que tu…

Jinyoung, épouvanté, sans réfléchir, congédia son futur. _Il ne voulait pas de cette éternité._

— Il se fait tard.

Jackson, tout aussi stupéfait, les yeux grands ouverts, le fixa un instant, puis, presque honteux, baissa les yeux, se leva précipitamment, et sans un mot, s’orienta vers la porte. Avant de partir, il tourna la tête et regarda Jinyoung, une dernière fois, _juste une dernière fois_ ; mais l’image qui se dessina sous ses yeux lui fit plus de peine qu’autre chose : Jinyoung lui avait tourné le dos et regardait par la fenêtre. Jackson déglutit. Puis s’en alla.

La fenêtre était ouverte. La ville était encore éveillée et la lune brillait.

Jinyoung, figé par la stupeur, se repassa en boucle ce qu’il venait tout juste de se passer.

 

* * *

 

Quand Jackson arriva, ce matin-là, il salua le staff, saisit les vêtements qu’on lui brandit et se changea en cabine. Une fois prêt, il prit place sur une chaise face à un miroir pour se faire maquiller. Jinyoung était déjà assis – on lui appliquait du crayon noir sur les paupières. Cela faisait depuis _la dernière fois,_ soit deux jours, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus.

— Salut, Jinyoung !

Il ne tiqua même pas à l’entente de son nom. Jackson déglutit sans rien dire et se laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise. Quand sa maquilleuse arriva, il mit de côté sa gêne et la salua, un grand sourire aux lèvres, l’air toujours aussi affable. Elle le lui renvoya, les joues roses, déjà clairement séduite.

Tout comme Jinyoung, on mit en valeur ses yeux grâce aux fards marron, rouge et pourpre qui accentueraient son regard, puis ce fut au tour de son teint, qu’on travailla longuement. Il se laissa faire en silence – non sans jeter des regards à la dérobée vers Jinyoung. Mais le silence était trop lourd, trop gênant, il lui serrait la gorge et le faisait suffoquer, ce qui le poussa à amorcer la conversation :

— On va faire du bon boulot, hein ?

Jinyoung crispa ses mains sur les accoudoirs. Et, clairement désintéressé, il répondit, cette fois, plus par soucis de ne pas mettre la puce à l’oreille aux maquilleuses qu’autre chose :

— Espérons-le.

Jackson se mordit la lèvre, sentit ses épaules se tendre. Il y eut un long silence durant lequel leurs cheveux furent coiffés. Puis Jackson profita de l’absence des responsables, parties chercher leur sèche-cheveux, pour relancer la conversation.

— On a eu beaucoup de photo-shoots, cette année.

Jinyoung se contenta de hocher la tête sans le regarder. Jackson eut une grimace. Il savait très bien pourquoi il l’ignorait ainsi ; et, comme à son habitude, sa spontanéité le poussa à aborder le sujet qui fâche malgré la foule autour d’eux. Il se retourna, balaya la pièce du regard et une fois certain que personne ne les approcherait, murmura :

— Ce qu’on a fait la dernière fois, Jinyoung. On devrait en parler.

Jinyoung eut enfin une réaction : il jeta un œil à leurs alentours à son tour, aux aguets. Puis il regarda Jackson dans les yeux – pour la première fois depuis qu’ils s’étaient revus :

— Ne parle pas de ça en public.

Comme Jackson n’avait pas entendu, il se rapprocha. Jinyoung s’irrita et répéta un peu plus fort, d’un ton plus agacé :

— N’aborde pas ce sujet-là en public.

Jackson se recula, les yeux écarquillés, puis rétorqua :

— On en parle quand, alors ?

Jinyoung baissa les yeux et resta muet.

— J’ai compris, dit Jackson, amer. Tu ne veux pas en parler. Mais va bien falloir le faire un jour ou l’autre.

Il n’eut aucune réponse. Il sentit l’impatience grandir en lui et serra les poings.

— On ne peut pas juste ignorer ce qui s’est passé entre nous.

Encore rien.

— Jinyoung ! siffla-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Ce dernier se dégagea de sa prise sur-le-champ. Son geste si brusque blessa Jackson, dont les yeux se voilèrent.

Les coiffeuses revinrent, toutes souriantes, et ne remarquèrent pas le brouillard qui avait enveloppé les deux garçons. Une fois fin prêts pour le photo-shoot, ils se levèrent et saluèrent le photographe qui les accueillit chaleureusement. Alors ils commencèrent à poser. Plusieurs clichés avaient déjà été pris quand le photographe arrêta tout, l’air sceptique.

— Quelque chose ne va pas…

Il s’approcha d’eux et inspecta leurs tenues d’un œil attentif. Puis il se recula, pencha la tête, visiblement en pleine réflexion, et dit :

— Je pense que ce serait mieux que vous changiez de haut. On a bien mieux pour vous mettre en valeur.

Ni une, ni deux, Jinyoung et Jackson furent amenés aux loges où ils se changèrent dans un silence de mort. Jinyoung sentit le regard lourd de reproche de Jackson sur lui et devina que la confrontation qu’il redoutait tant lui tomberait dessus. Immédiatement après que cette pensée ait traversé son esprit, Jackson l’apostropha :

— On est quoi, Jinyoung ?

Jinyoung avait la main sur la poignée, prêt à fuir. Il resta muet.

— Réponds à ma question.

Jinyoung déglutit et se retourna. Il devina que Jackson n’était pas prêt de le lâcher, alors il répondit enfin, d’une voix qu’il espéra claire et confiante :

— Toi et moi, nous ne sommes qu’amis.

Il s’approcha de lui et, l’index pointé vers son torse, déclara :

— Ça, ce n’était rien. C’était une erreur. Nous avions bu.

Il tourna les talons.

— Et nos regards trop longs, lâcha soudain Jackson. C’était rien aussi, j’imagine ? Oh, et cette nuit-là, quand on a joué aux cartes, et que t’as voulu une "récompense" ou je sais plus trop quoi, c’était rien aussi, hein ?

Jinyoung serra la mâchoire.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Il perçut les pas de Jackson claquer sur le sol derrière lui et se retourna. Son coeur manqua un battement. Ce dernier était tout proche de lui, le torse bombé, les sourcils froncés et le regard plein de détermination. Tout d’un coup, il lui empoigna violemment le col.

_Seigneur._

C’était comme dans la chorégraphie, tout était comme dans la chorégraphie, mais sans les cris des fans et l’adrénaline de la performance ; il n’y avait que Jackson et lui, Jackson et l’odeur obsédante de son parfum, leur désir irrationnel et l’excitation grandissante en lui, dans cette pièce, seuls, où tout cela pourrait mener beaucoup plus loin. _Et c'était effrayant._

— Et ça. Ce mouvement de la chorégraphie. C’est toujours rien ?

Jinyoung sentit son souffle sur sa peau et des frissons lui parcourir le dos. Il eut un mouvement de recul et, son désir se mêlant à sa panique, dit sans réfléchir :

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux exactement, mais tout ce que je sais, c’est que c’est beaucoup trop dangereux.

— Ce que je veux, c’est en parler, c’est tout !

— En parler ? Encore ? Tu ne penses mais qu’on se soit déjà tout dit ?

— On s’est pas tout dit, rétorqua Jackson, la mâchoire serrée. T’as toujours pas répondu honnêtement à ma question.

Il s'approcha de lui. Son nez désormais touchait presque le sien.

— Qu’est-ce qu’on est ?

Jinyoung vit rouge.

— Retire-toi cette idée de la tête tout de suite, Wang, ou tu peux être sûr qu’on se reparlera plus jamais.

— Cette idée ? s'indigna-t-il. Je te demande même pas de te mettre en couple avec moi, merde, mais juste d’admettre que…

— Heureusement que tu ne me le demandes pas !

Jackson eut un moment d’hésitation puis rétorqua :

— Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ça ?

Jinyoung le dévisagea.

— Tu crois sincèrement que j’accepterais ?

Jackson ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Il s’approcha encore de son vis-à-vis et planta son regard dans le sien. Le silence qu’il laissa planer était glacial, si glacial que tous les deux grelottaient presque. On distinguait à peine les flammes qui illuminaient les yeux de Jinyoung. On ne ressentait plus que ce vent catabatique. On ne ressentait plus que cet air austère et gelé qui leur brûlait la peau et leur congelait les oreilles. On eût dit qu’on était au pôle Sud.

Jackson foudroya Jinyoung du regard.

_La banquise se brisa._

— Ouais, j’y crois.

Une éternité semblait s'être écoulée. Jinyoung ne l’écoutait plus. Il ne pouvait que se concentrer sur cette soudaine proximité entre eux. Une image passa devant ses yeux : celle de cet instant où, dans sa chambre, assis sur le canapé, Jackson, les yeux enflammés de détermination, s’était penché vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et là, juste en face de lui, les yeux de Jackson… Ils étaient les mêmes que ce jour-là. _Exactement les mêmes._ Ce soudain souvenir le troubla et la confusion qui le gagna suffit à lui faire perdre pied.

— Sauf que moi, je suis pas comme ça, contrairement à toi, cracha-t-il. Alors je te conseille d’arrêter d’y croire tout de suite ou tu vas vite déchanter.

Pour la première fois, Jackson se figea. Il avait l’air complètement ahuri. Jinyoung le dévisagea, se retourna sans plus de cérémonie et claqua la porte derrière lui.

 

* * *

 

Il avait été décidé pour la tournée au Japon que Jackson ne participerait pas car il se concentrait sur ses activités personnelles. Être six seulement était une étrange sensation. Jinyoung n’aurait jamais imaginé connaître un tel manque. Être sans Jackson était vide de sens, car avant tout ils formaient un groupe de sept personnes, et au-delà de ça, ce n’était qu’un mordant rappel de leur dispute juste avant les promotions. C’était une plaie qui s’ouvre, une douleur qui lance sans cesse et qui le faisait s’isoler plus que de coutume.

C’était le silence radio chez Jackson. Jinyoung n’avait reçu aucune nouvelle de sa part depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés à Tokyo et il en était très dérangé. Ce n’était pas ordinaire qu'il l’ignore ainsi. Un tel silence ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose : il lui en voulait pour ce qui s’était passé. Et, honnêtement, Jinyoung ne pouvait pas l’en blâmer.

Il avait rompu d’une façon brusque et insensible – s’en voulait pour cela. Mais il n’avait pu faire autrement : leur baiser l’avait paniqué et avait créé en lui un ravage qu’il crut que seule une rupture froide et rapide pouvait faire taire. D’autant plus que Jackson n’avait reculé devant rien : il l’avait provoqué et avait fait ressurgir en lui des émotions terribles – la passion, l’adrénaline, le désir. En s’approchant si près de lui, il lui avait fait peur, car Jinyoung avait bien vu dans son regard qu’il était prêt à l’embrasser une fois – voire même peut-être deux, ou encore trois, autant de fois que possible, jusqu’à ce qu'il ne cède et n’accepte de vaciller dans une transe avec Jackson, celle-là même qui les avait possédés cette soirée-là. Jinyoung s’était finalement laissé emporté par sa panique et l’avait froidement envoyé promener. Pour se protéger. _Pour les protéger._

Mais tout cela ne faisait que plus souligner sa souffrance encore. Et un Jinyoung souffrant n’était jamais bon signe. Il perdait en clairvoyance, s’isolait, laissait la culpabilité lui mordre le ventre. Ne pouvait penser qu’à Jackson et au manque affreux qui l’accablait. Ne pouvait penser qu’à la malice de ses grands yeux, qu’à l’inflexion de sa voix, qu’au son aiguë de son rire, qu’à sa spontanéité, qu’à la taquinerie qui teintait sa voix lorsqu’il lui parlait, qu’à l’empathie dont il se revêtait en cas de soucis. Ce n’était pas normal d’être sans lui.

Mais il n’arrivait plus à se visualiser un Jackson heureux car la seule image dont il se rappelait était celle de leur dernière entrevue. Elle défilait comme un fantôme, repassait en boucle, douloureuse, acérée, assiégeait son esprit et triomphait toujours sur lui. Il ne pouvait visualiser que son visage obscurci, ses poings serrés, ses épaules courbées, son corps tendu, ses lèvres tremblantes et son regard plein de vulnérabilité. Son sourire trop prononcé quand il était sorti des loges et ses blagues trop nombreuses avec le staff. Car Jinyoung avait bien vu qu'il s’était échiné à agir comme si de rien n’était pour donner le change.

Ce souvenir le consumait. Il avait manqué de tact, s’était laissé envahir par l’effroi et avait procédé dans la précipitation à leur rupture. Il se sentait coupable, frustré, avait envie de revoir Jackson pour se faire pardonner. Mais en même temps, la seule idée de le revoir le terrorisait.

Encore un mois. Un mois avant qu’il le revoie.

Soudain, il entendit une voix l’interpeller. Avant qu’il n’ait pu réagir, Yugyeom avait déjà mis son téléphone sous son nez.

— Regarde, c’est la nouvelle chanson de Jackson.

 _Jackson._ Entendre son prénom suffisait à lui lacérer le cœur.

— Écoute-la !

Sous le regard insistant de Yugyeom, Jinyoung ne put que s’exécuter. Il saisit le téléphone et lui lança un regard qui l’invitait à rester avec lui. Ce dernier sembla comprendre et lui adressa un sourire. Jinyoung le lui rendit, soudain apaisé. Tous les deux se laissèrent glisser le long du mur et s’assirent à même le sol. Jinyoung lut enfin le titre de la fameuse chanson.

_Okay._

Il lança un dernier regard à Yugyeom puis se décida à appuyer sur le bouton _play_.

 

* * *

 

Les pieds de Jinyoung frôlèrent le carrelage. Il s’empara d’une serviette, l’enroula autour de sa taille et en prit une autre pour essorer ses cheveux. La chaleur avait formé une condensation sur le miroir, qu’il essuya du revers de la main. Son reflet lui parut inconnu. Les éclairages bien trop fort détaillaient chacun des traits de son visage : ses yeux injectés de sang, son teint cadavéreux, ses cernes violettes. Il semblait incroyablement fatigué.

Le pommeau de douche commença à goutter. Les lumières LED se mirent à grésiller. Le carrelage lui parut soudain glacé. Son reflet semblait le dévisager.

Ces dernières semaines avaient été terribles pour son moral. Il ne dormait que très peu et se sentait terriblement seul. Il ne savait même plus ce qu’il voulait – qui il était. Ne ressentait plus que cette angoisse atroce et extraordinaire qui le minait de l’intérieur et lui bouffait les entrailles. Cette peur de lui-même et de ce qu’il éprouvait à l’égard de son meilleur ami.

Un homme.

Une idole.

Jackson.

Depuis des années déjà cette angoisse le poursuivait : il avait toujours su au fond de lui que sa relation avec Jackson n’était pas comme les autres. Ce n’était pas un simple lien basé sur la confiance, la communication et le soutien. C’était quelque chose de beaucoup plus pénétrant. C’était une admiration et un attachement profond qui, progressivement, avaient laissé place à l’attirance, aux touchers, plus nombreux, moins prévisibles, puis à ce désir viscéral de se posséder l’un-l’autre, et, finalement, à cette consécration de baiser. Il avait été tendre mais brute, si inattendu et si prévisible à la fois, si lent et pourtant si véloce. La sensation avait été si sublime, si délicieuse, et la chute, si impitoyable. A tout cela s’étaient ajouté l’appréhension, les remords. La peur.

— Bordel…

Jinyoung serra si fort le bord du lavabo que ses phalanges furent blanches. La tête baissée, les paupières serrées, il était comme une poupée de porcelaine qui pouvait se briser à tout moment. Il avait fait le bon choix. Pour eux et leur carrière, c’était mieux de procéder de la sorte. Et de toute manière, il n’aimait pas Jackson. Vraiment pas. Ni ses sourires, ni sa bonne humeur.

Ni son regard voilé par le désir, cette soirée-là.

Ni la senteur de son parfum, cette soirée-là.

Ni la douceur de ses cheveux, ni les gémissements qu’il était parvenu à lui soutirer lorsqu’il les avait empoignés trop fort.

Ni le goût que sa peau aurait pu avoir sous ses baisers papillons si seulement il avait été assez courageux pour se lancer.

Ni l’extase qu’auraient pu témoigner ses yeux s’ils étaient allés plus loin…

Menteur, menteur, menteur ! Que mentir le faisait souffrir !...

Il était loin de se douter qu’à des kilomètres de là, en Corée du Sud, au cœur même de la capitale, dans un bâtiment du centre-ville, dans un appartement du troisième étage, dans la salle de bains, quelqu’un vivait les mêmes inquiétudes que lui.

Jackson était agenouillé. Cela faisait des heures qu’il essayait de réparer la fuite d’eau sous son évier, en vain. Il parvenait pourtant d’habitude toujours à régler ses soucis de plomberie mais ce jour-là, c’était comme s’il avait deux mains gauches. Quand il se redressa pour attraper un autre outil, il se cogna contre le bord de l’évier et laissa échapper un juron. Il s’appuya sur le mur pour se relever et constata les dégâts : une bosse était née sur son front. Il risquait d’avoir un bleu. Il jura une autre fois.

Il avisa tous les outils qui jonchaient le sol, l’eau qui coulait de son tuyau, son front amoché. Puis il soupira et lâcha sa pince. Il se laissa ensuite glisser le long du mur et se massa les globes oculaires avant de prendre son téléphone et de surfer sur internet. Il lut les dernières nouvelles et passa un moment sur les réseaux sociaux. Puis son souffle se coupa.

Là, juste sous ses yeux, se trouvait une photo de Jinyoung sur scène durant la tournée au Japon. Ses cheveux paraissaient plus courts ; il portait un t-shirt blanc qui sculptait parfaitement sa silhouette élancée et le grand sourire qu’il avait brillait de mille feux. Il avait finalement perdu cette vieille habitude de toujours le cacher derrière sa main. Il était beau. Jackson avait l’impression de ne pas l’avoir vu depuis des siècles.

Il se souvenait encore douloureusement de la dispute qui avait éclaté entre eux dans les loges. Se souvenait encore très bien de l’acidité des paroles de Jinyoung, de son regard perçant, plein de colère, de ses poings et de sa mâchoire serrés. Il avait dit des choses qui l’avaient tellement blessé qu’il ne lui parlait plus. _Il avait besoin de réfléchir._ Il était clair Jinyoung avait agi de la sorte et dit de telles méchancetés pour leur bien à tous deux. Jackson le savait, il n’était pas idiot. Il le comprenait très bien, même.

_Heureusement que tu me demande pas une telle chose ! Tu crois sincèrement que j’accepterais ?_

Se défendre de la sorte avait été une façon pour lui de leur éviter un bon lot de complications inutiles.

_Sauf que moi, je suis pas comme ça, contrairement à toi._

Il ne pensait pas ce qu’il disait et avait fait cela dans le seul et unique but de les protéger.

_Alors je te conseille d’arrêter d’y croire tout de suite._

Oui, voilà ! C’était exactement ça : il l’avait fait pour les protéger…

_Ou tu vas vite déchanter._

C’était noble de sa part. Très noble !… Et très prévenant, de surcroît. Alors pourquoi… Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ?

_Contrairement à toi._

Et surtout, pourquoi Jinyoung l’avait-il regardé avec un tel mépris ?

_Contrairement à toi._

Pourquoi l’avait-il regardé comme si c’eût été le pire déchet ?

_Contrairement à toi._

— Bordel…

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son téléphone. La photo de Jinyoung parut soudain beaucoup moins harmonieuse. Son sourire rayonnait moins et semblait au contraire tordu par la malice, dégageait quelque chose de diabolique. _Semblait se moquer._ Oui... Oui, c’était cela ! Jinyoung se moquait de Jackson : il se moquait de lui, de sa détresse et de ses sentiments. Car après tout, il n’était pas comme ça, contrairement à lui.

Contrairement à lui…

Le poing de Jackson s’encastra dans le mur avec une force terrible. Il avait l’impression d’étouffer dans cet endroit si confiné. Il inspira fort puis expira. Inspira, expira. Réitéra cela pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes.

Tout autour de lui lui parut flou, et pourtant, il distingua avec une netteté troublante le rouge qui avait teinté ses phalanges. Ce rouge si intense, si profond et si fascinant car il lui rappelait ce moment sublime… Oui, ce moment où Jinyoung et lui avaient réduit la distance entre eux… Et s’étaient embrassés… Ce rouge lui rappelait la couleur des lèvres de Jinyoung, cette soirée-là ; il lui rappelait la flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux, cette soirée-là... Le contact avait été si enivrant…

_Cesse._

La salle de bain retrouva sa clarté. Il semblait à Jackson que l’eau avait cessé de couler.

Jinyoung avait raison : peut-être était-ce mieux de faire comme si rien ne s’était passé entre eux. C’était bien plus simple ainsi.

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung lisait un livre quand on toqua. Il invita la personne à rentrer et aperçut la tête de Jaebum dans l’embrasure de la porte.

— Désolé, je te dérange ? On va au restau’ avec les gars ce soir pour finir en beauté notre séjour au Japon. Tu viens ?

Jinyoung lui demanda de lui laisser du temps pour se changer. Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bains. Quand il revint, habillé d’une chemise dont il boutonnait le dernier bouton, Jaebum lui demanda s’il avait des nouvelles de Jackson.

— Non. On y va ?

Il répliqua cela trop vite, bien trop vite. Les yeux de Jaebum devinrent soudain inquisiteurs. Il s’approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

— Ça va, Jinyoung ?

Jaebum chercha son regard – en vain.

— Impeccable, répondit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Cette précipitation ne lui correspondait pas. Il ne fallut pas plus pour que Jaebum ne s’inquiète.

— Il s’est passé un truc entre toi et Jackson, c’est ça ?

Jinyoung ne répondit pas.

— Tu peux m’en parler, tu sais, surenchérit-il en le voyant baisser la tête. Les gars peuvent bien attendre.

La main de Jinyoung se crispa sur la poignée. Sous le regard inquiet de Jaebum, sa prise se fit de moins en moins forte. Puis la porte finit par se fermer. Jinyoung avait l’impression de devenir fou, alors peut-être qu’un avis extérieur ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal – surtout s’il venait de quelqu’un comme Jaebum. Il soupira et alla jusqu'à son lit où il s'assit avant de révéler qu'une dispute avait éclaté entre Jackson et lui.

— Qu’a-t-il bien pu se passer entre vous pour que tu te sentes si mal ? demanda Jaebum. Vous êtes pourtant tellement proches.

C’était cette même proximité qui les avait séparés. C’était si ironique que Jinyoung laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

— Ah, on est proches, en effet…

Jaebum fronça les sourcils, ne voyant clairement pas ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Peu à peu, le rire jaune de Jinyoung se dissipa et laissa place à un lourd silence. Il déglutit. Cela allait être difficile d’aborder le sujet sans mentionner la réelle histoire – il ne pouvait tout simplement pas, c’était au dessus de ses forces. Il espéra que le fameux jeu d’acteur dont on le louait tant ferait effet et expliqua à Jaebum ce qui s’était passé en omettant de mentionner l’attirance mutuelle qu’ils ressentaient. Il lui parla d’un soi-disant malentendu entre eux puis de l’entêtement de Jackson lors de ce photo-shoot.

— En parler avec tout ce monde autour n’était pas vraiment judicieux, dit Jaebum lorsqu’il eut fini. Mais ça devait vraiment être quelque chose d’important pour Jackson s’il était prêt à en parler durant le photo-shoot…

Jinyoung haussa les épaules. Un silence s’abattit sur eux. Jaebum attendit patiemment que Jinyoung prenne la parole, mais ce dernier, empli de souvenirs douloureux, fit retarder le moment le plus possible. Il avait peur que son ami remarque sa voix trembler, les larmes lui monter aux yeux et des frissons lui parcourir le corps. C’était paradoxal, car ce dernier l’avait déjà vu sous toutes ses facettes : en larmes, en proie à la colère, dans le bonheur. Et pourtant, comme cela concernait Jackson, Jinyoung refusait de dévoiler à Jaebum son ressenti. Car les émotions qu’il ressentait lorsqu’il pensait à lui étaient terriblement grandioses.

Son cœur se mettrait-il à battre la chamade comme de coutume ? Des papillons lui traverseraient-ils le ventre ? Se mettrait-il à chanceler ? Jaebum devinerait-il à travers son langage corporel ses sentiments pour Jackson ? Prendre le risque était effrayant. Aussi prit-il son temps, et, enfin, quand il se sentit d’aplomb, se remit à conter l’histoire et expliqua comment la dispute aux loges s’était passée. Jaebum parut stupéfait.

— Jackson ne m’a pas parlé depuis, conclut Jinyoung. Ça va faire près d’un mois.

Jaebum écarquilla les yeux et lui demanda si Jackson lui avait souhaité son anniversaire. Jinyoung confirma. C’était tout de même de Jackson dont on parlait, il n’irait pas jusqu’à ignorer l’anniversaire d’un ami.

— J'ai essayé d'amorcer la conversation par la suite mais je n'ai reçu aucune réponse.

— Pourtant, il ne t’envoie pas des messages, genre, tous jours, en temps normal ?

— Si.

— Et c’est toi qui ne lui réponds pas, d’habitude. Non ?

La remarque, pourtant simple, froissa Jinyoung.

— Écoute. Il m’en envoie vraiment tout le temps, dit-il pour sa défense. En plus, ils sont vraiment tout niais, gâteau et plein d’amour. Ça me fait perdre mes moyens et je ne sais jamais comment répondre sans paraître trop attendri.

Il se figea comme s’il venait tout juste de se rendre compte de la portée de ses mots. Le rouge lui monta aux joues.

— Avoue que ça te plaît, le taquina Jaebum.

Jinyoung lui accorda un sourire discret. Jaebum dit après un temps que la réaction qu'il avait eue était justifiable, ce qui ne l’empêchait pas d’avoir tort. Et qu’à la place de Jackson, il l’aurait aussi ignoré.

— Je pense cependant que j’aurais réagi comme toi, avoua-t-il. Sous la colère, on dit des choses qu’on ne pense pas forcément.

Il continua en disant que les torts étaient des deux côtés : Jinyoung n’aurait pas dû l’ignorer et lui dire de telles méchancetés tandis que Jackson aurait dû se retenir d’en discuter en public. Puis il demanda à Jinyoung de s’excuser auprès de Jackson avant les prochaines promotions.

— Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je vienne un jour, chez lui, comme ça, sans prévenir ?

Jaebum haussa les sourcils.

— Précisément, monsieur, dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence. Je sais que tu as peur de la confrontation, mais il faudra bien que tu fasses face à tes erreurs un jour.

Jinyoung se mordit la lèvre. Toute cette histoire n’était pas si simple et était loin de pouvoir être réglée d’un claquement de doigts. Ce n’était pas quelques excuses qui les réconcilieraient. Jinyoung le précisa à Jaebum.

— Et pourquoi des excuses ne régleraient-elles pas votre conflit ? demanda-t-il, sceptique. Vous êtes amis, non ?

 _Amis._ Ce n’était plus le mot. Jinyoung ne répondit pas tout de suite. Jaebum perçut son hésitation et demanda :

— N’est-ce pas ?

Jinyoung, face à l’insistance de son regard, ne put que confirmer.

— Vous êtes donc amis, reprit-il, un peu décontenancé. Et les amis s’écoutent. Une crasse, ça ne fait que les rapprocher.

Jinyoung soupira. Ce n’était pas si simple – mais ça, Jaebum ne le savait pas, et ne le saurait jamais, car Jinyoung ne comptait pas lui dire.

— Quand on atterrit du Japon, je t’accompagnerai chez Jackson, dit Jaebum fermement pour couper court à la conversation.

— On atterrit à cinq heures du matin, répliqua Jinyoung après avoir soupiré. Je préférerais que tu dormes plutôt que tu t’occupes de toute cette histoire.

Jaebum rechigna et utilisa l’argument qu’il utilisait toujours lorsqu’on refusait de l’écouter :

— Eh, c’est moi le leader ici, d’accord ? Crois-moi quand je te dis que c’est la chose à faire. Oublie pas de t’excuser, surtout, parce que là, Jackson a vraiment l’air blessé. Surtout que les reproches venaient de toi, alors bon, ça a dû encore plus lui…

— C’est bon, on a compris, pas besoin d’enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie !

Un voile de culpabilité passa à travers les yeux de Jaebum. Mais aussitôt qu’il déposa son regard sur Jinyoung et qu’il vit sa moue d’enfant, il sourit. Jinyoung le suivit malgré lui. Puis une sonnerie de notification de téléphone retentit. Jaebum s’empara de son téléphone et lut le message. Il regarda ensuite Jinyoung, dont le regard était porté au loin. Il était incroyablement silencieux et semblait nager en plein chaos intérieur. Son regard était si vulnérable et son tracas si tangible que Jaebum ressentit l’effet d’une épine dans le cœur.

— Toute cette histoire semble beaucoup t’affecter…

Jinyoung perçut dans son regard une telle gravité qu’il prit soudain très peur. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait deviné le pot aux roses ? Il se maudit d’en avoir parler. Il avait été sot. Comment avait-il pu pensé que Jaebum ne devinerait pas ?

— Tu as l’air super fatigué. T’es sûr que tu veux toujours venir manger avec nous ? poursuivit-il.

Jinyoung laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement : Jaebum s’inquiétait seulement pour sa fatigue. Tout était sauf. Il n’avait l’air de rien soupçonner. Jinyoung se sentit soudain très coupable de lui cacher toute cette histoire. Il méritait de savoir. Ils méritaient tous de savoir, en vérité. Mais Jinyoung ne se sentait pas encore prêt à tout leur révéler. Ce sentiment de culpabilité était si énorme qu’il ne savait pas s’il arriverait à les regarder dans les yeux, désormais.

Il avait perdu l’appétit.

— Ça ne dérangera personne si je ne viens vraiment pas, tu crois ? demanda-t-il après un temps.

— Du tout, pour qui tu nous prends ? Si tu te sens mal, vaut mieux que tu restes à l’hôtel. Je te ramènerai un plat plus tard.

Ils se regardèrent un moment. Jinyoung finit par accepter.

Jaebum était si bienveillant. Il l’avait écouté mentir comme un arracheur de dents sans se douter de rien. Sans imaginer une seule seconde ce qui s’était réellement passé entre Jackson et lui. Jinyoung avait l’impression d’être une bien horrible personne.

Alors que Jaebum s’apprêtait à partir, Jinyoung le remercia. Son ami lui offrit son plus beau sourire et quitta les lieux, le laissant seul, lui et ses incertitudes, lui et sa culpabilité. Lui et son attirance déchirante pour Jackson, cette attirance qui lui collait à la peau, lui torturait l’esprit et lui rongeait l’âme. Cette attirance qui lui mettait des étoiles dans les yeux et qui à la fois lui infligeait les pires saignées.

Il n’allait pas mieux. En réalité, il se sentait d’autant plus mal désormais. Il détestait le mensonge. Jackson avait eu raison : ils ne devaient pas faire comme si de rien n’était. Ils devaient absolument en parler, au moins entre eux. Trouver une solution, faire quelque chose. _N’importe quoi._

 

* * *

 

Il était sept heures du matin quand le bruit de la sonnerie de porte réveilla Jackson. Il grogna et accourut jusqu’à l’entrée pour voir qui pouvait bien le déranger à une heure si matinale. Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder à travers le judas et ouvrit la porte dans un geste brusque.

Le choc peignit son visage quand il vit qui se tenait, juste là, devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils et se braqua. Il était trop tôt, vraiment beaucoup trop tôt pour cette torture. Il ressentit, l'espace d'une minute, l'envie de claquer la porte et de se cacher dans sa chambre.

— Salut, Jackson. Je peux rentrer ?

C'était Jinyoung, qu'il trouvait toujours aussi terriblement beau malgré la fatigue nette qui se lisait sur son visage. Il s'en détestait. Il déglutit et le laissa entrer. Ce dernier ôta ses chaussures et le suivit jusqu’à la cuisine.

Il régnait dans la demeure un silence de plomb. Jackson s’efforça de paraître calme et lui proposa quelque chose à boire. Jinyoung demanda de l’eau. Il y eut eu un moment de malaise durant lequel ce dernier tenta de faire la conversation en parlant de la pluie et du beau temps – sujet qui ne fit pas long feu. Jackson posa son verre devant lui. L’air autour d’eux s’alourdit soudain.

— Je suis désolé de te déranger aussi tôt, dit enfin Jinyoung.

Jackson prit place en face de lui.

— T’en fais pas, c’est rien. J’étais déjà réveillé de toute façon.

Il y eut un silence. Le regard intense de Jinyoung sur lui, qui avait clairement deviné le mensonge, le poussa à se lever.

— Alors ? Qu’est-ce qui t’amène ? demanda-t-il en prétendant aller se faire un thé.

Jinyoung lui dit que le groupe venait tout juste d’atterrir du Japon une heure de cela. Jackson parut surpris et ne dit rien. Il y eut de nouveau un silence pesant.

D’habitude, une discussion avec Jackson pouvait s’étendre pendant des heures. Les sujets de conversation ne manquaient jamais et il savait toujours quoi dire pour éviter de mettre mal à l’aise les autres. Mais là, rien. Il ne posa aucune question sur la tournée, aucune question sur leur nouveau titre. Aucune question sur _ça_.

— Tu nous as manqué pendant les promotions au Japon, dit Jinyoung, la voix tremblante. C’était bizarre, sans toi.

Les épaules de Jackson se tendirent. Il se retourna et eut un sourire scandaleusement faux – un sourire que Jinyoung ne lui connaissait pas.

— Ah ? Autant que ça ?

Il s’assit et fit mine de souffler sur sa boisson pour éviter Jinyoung du regard.

— Autant que ça, oui, répondit l'autre d’une petite voix.

Jackson prit une gorgée de son thé puis reposa la tasse sur la table. Il ne répondit pas. Jinyoung se mit à se gratter les mains.

— Et toi, tes promotions ? tenta-t-il. Comment… Comment c’était ?

— Bien. C'était bien.

Jinyoung hocha la tête bêtement puis porta son verre à sa bouche avant de se rendre compte qu’il était vide. Gêné, il le reposa précipitamment sur la table. Jackson lui tendit une bouteille d’eau. Avec un regard reconnaissant, il s’en saisit et se versa un verre.

— J’ai écouté ta chanson Okay, dit-il après un temps. Elle m’a beaucoup touché.

Il but son verre d’une traite. Puis, comme par peur de croiser le regard de Jackson, il se mit à fixer ses doigts, qu’il tordait sous la table.

— Elle est sortie à un moment où j’en avais vraiment besoin.

Jackson ne répondit pas. Jinyoung allait reprendre, pour essayer de dissiper le malaise, quand ce dernier l’interrompit :

— Tu te souviens de la fois où j’avais dit que cette serveuse ressemblait à Emma Watson ? Et que tu m’as balancé juste après ?

Le changement de sujet surprit Jinyoung. Mais, étrangement, il en ressentit du soulagement. Voilà un sujet qui n’était pas source de conflit et avec lequel il était à l’aise. Il se sentit respirer pour la première fois depuis qu’il était entré et répondit qu’il s’en souvenait comme si c’était hier. Il regarda Jackson en souriant – mais ce fut un bien maigre sourire. La fausseté de leur attitude à tous deux ne fit qu’intensifier leur gêne.

— Je suis venu pour…

— J’ai compris ce que…

Ils s’entre-regardèrent, embarrassés d’avoir parlé au même moment. Jackson se mordit la lèvre et encouragea Jinyoung à parler.

— Pour la dernière fois, tu sais..., commença-t-il. Je m’excuse. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, j’étais frustré et énervé, et…

Il lança un regard plein de culpabilité à Jackson. Ce dernier l’entrevit à peine : il était bien trop absorbé par ses pensées pour y prêter attention. La séquence rejouait inlassablement dans son esprit, lui rappelait à quel point il avait été sot, ce jour-là, en voulant parler de ce moment-là. Il n’aurait pas dû. Il ne pourrait jamais. Pas maintenant qu’il avait réalisé que la résignation était la meilleure des décisions à prendre car beaucoup moins compliquée.

— Tu insistais tellement que ça m’a agacé, poursuivit-il. C’est pour ça que j’ai…

— Laisse tomber, Jinyoung. J’ai été bête, ce jour-là. J’ai voulu parler de ça alors que c’était pas le bon moment. Et ça ne le sera jamais, je pense.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

— T’avais raison. On devrait faire comme si rien ne s’était passé. C’est ce qui est le mieux pour nous.

— A propos de ça, Jackson.

Jinyoung perçut le mouvement de recul de son vis-à-vis et eut un pincement au coeur. Il repensa à la culpabilité qu’il avait ressentie durant les promotions au Japon vis-à-vis de Jackson, vis-à-vis de lui-même, et vis-à-vis des autres membres.

— Je ne pense pas qu’on devrait procéder de la sorte, finalement. Il faudrait au moins en parler.

Les sourcils de Jackson se froncèrent et son regard se fit plus méfiant.

— Tu me parais très fatigué.

Il se leva et fit grincer les pieds de la chaise contre le sol.

— Je pense que t’as besoin d’une nuit de sommeil. Ça te ferait le plus grand bien.

Cela dit, il se dirigea vers l’évier pour y mettre sa tasse. Il se sentait incroyablement faible.

Il ne comprenait pas où Jinyoung voulait en venir. Lui qui un mois auparavant semblait si résolu à oublier ce qui s’était passé entre eux toquait désormais à sa porte pour lui dire tout le contraire ! Mais c’était trop tard : Jackson s’était résigné. Avec le recul, il avait eu le temps d’y réfléchir plus longuement. Il avait alors compris la réaction de Jinyoung : il avait eu peur, avait préféré refouler ses sentiments et faire comme si tout était normal. Ça, Jackson avait bien fini par le comprendre et par l’accepter. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi changeait-il désormais de discours ?

Si Jackson acceptait qu’ils fassent comme si de rien n’était, comme c’était le cas avant que Jinyoung ne vienne chez lui, tout serait pour le mieux. Il y aurait très certainement de la gêne entre eux mais elle finirait par se dissiper et tout reviendrait à peu près comme avant. Ils avaient juste à espérer – contre tout espoir – que leurs sentiments disparaîtraient.

D’un autre côté, s’il acceptait d’en parler avec Jinyoung, le duo serait contraint de mettre un mot sur ce qu’ils ressentaient. Ils seraient contraint d’affronter la réalité de leurs sentiments. Ils devraient aviser par la suite : les refouler ou les accepter. Jackson savait que Jinyoung ne les accepterait jamais car c’était quelque chose de bien trop grand. C’était hors de sa portée, c’était quelque chose qu’il n’était pas en mesure de contrôler et quelque chose qu’il ne comprenait pas - il détestait ce genres de choses. Il finirait forcément par revenir sur sa décision car il était bien trop prosaïque.

En pleine réflexion, Jackson n’avait pas vu que Jinyoung s’était levé. Il lui faisait désormais face avec un air décidé sur le visage.

— Tu devrais rentrer, Jinyoung, s’empressa-t-il de dire, soudain paniqué. Vraiment, on peut pas…

— Je ne t’ai pas manqué ?

Jackson tressaillit.

— Dis-moi que je ne t’ai pas manqué et je m’en irai.

— Tu m’as manqué, répondit-il brusquement, évidemment que tu m’as manqué, mais c’est normal, puisqu’on est amis…

— Et à quoi tu pensais ? l’interrompit-il. Plutôt à notre dispute ou à cette soirée-là ?

_Cette soirée-là._

Jackson sentit ses jambes trembler. Il avait beaucoup pensé à la dispute, à la peur qu’ils avaient tous deux ressentie, ce jour-là, à la méchanceté des mots de Jinyoung, à la douleur qui l’avait accablé, mais avant tout et par dessus tout il avait pensé à Jinyoung ; il avait pensé à cette soirée-là, au contact chaud de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Son silence le trahit. Alors Jinyoung dit, dans un souffle :

— Oui, moi aussi.

Une expression douloureuse tordit son visage.

— Ce n’est pas normal, hein ? De penser tant à ça. De ressentir une telle chose pour son meilleur ami. Et surtout, de ne pas avoir trouvé ce qu’on a fait désagréable.

Jackson avait les yeux baissés, trop troublé pour réagir.

— Dis quelque chose, Jackson, lui pria Jinyoung. S’il te plaît.

— Quand tu dis "ressentir une telle chose", dit Jackson après un moment, tu parles de quoi exactement ?

Jinyoung parut stupéfait. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Détourna le regard.

— L’attirance, lâcha-t-il soudain. L’attirance. Je ressens ça depuis longtemps déjà. Bien avant notre premier…

Il rougit au souvenir. _Notre premier baiser._

Jinyoung avait finalement avoué, se dit Jackson. Il lui demanda depuis quand il ressentait cela et ce dernier répondit que, justement, c’était cela qu’il ne savait pas. Quand est-ce que la frontière entre amitié et attirance avait-elle été brisée ? A partir de quel moment leur relation était-elle allée trop loin ? Quels gestes ? Quels regards ? Quelles paroles ? Tout cela s’était fait de façon si naturelle et si rapide que c’en était terrifiant.

Jinyoung n’avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir. Lui qui d’habitude aimait avoir le contrôle sur les choses, il s’était dans ce cas-là laisser submerger par ses émotions et avait réagi trop impulsivement. Pour le baiser, il avait obéi à un désir refoulé depuis bien trop longtemps. Pour la dispute, il avait obéi à la panique. Et maintenant ? Maintenant, à quoi obéissait-il ? A sa raison ? A son cœur ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. C’était insoutenable.

Jackson lui révéla aussi qu’il ressentait cela depuis un bon bout de temps. Ils restèrent debout un moment, complètement déboussolés. Un rayon de soleil passa à travers la fenêtre.

— Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? demanda Jackson.

— Je ne sais pas.

— T’es sûr que tu ne veux pas faire comme si rien ne s’était passé ? insista-t-il. Après tout, c’était ta première décision, et…

— Non, je ne veux pas.

Jackson fut quelque peu surpris mais ne répondit pas.

Jinyoung ne pouvait plus accepter de procéder de la sorte, surtout pas après ce qu’il avait vécu au Japon. La culpabilité l’avait hanté jusque dans ses cauchemars les plus profonds. Il ne s’était rarement senti aussi seul et aussi incompris – par lui-même, qui plus est. L’angoisse l’avait pris par les tripes et lui avait ordonné de faire face à ses plus grands doutes. Elle l’avait tant malmené qu’il souffrait encore à ce jour rien qu’à l’idée d’y songer. Par dessus tout, le manque avait été insupportable. Ne pas pouvoir parler à Jackson avait eu l’effet d’une gifle. Ce n’était qu’une fois éloigné de lui qu’il avait réalisé à quel point il ne pouvait être sans lui. Il avait enduré bien trop de tourments pour accepter faire comme si de rien n’était. Il savait au fond de lui que c’était impossible. D'où sa venue ici – forcée néanmoins par un certain leader. Il était prêt à assumer, désormais.

Les rayons de lumière se firent plus forts et mirent en relief les traits de Jackson. Jinyoung ne l’avait pas remarqué jusque-là, mais lui non plus ne semblait pas dans son assiette : sa peau était livide et ses cernes révélaient les nombreuses insomnies auxquelles il avait dû être sujet.

— Je suis désolé d’avoir été distant, dit Jackson après un moment.

Jinyoung écarquilla les yeux. Il eut un sourire attendri. Ce sourire avait tant manqué à Jackson qu’il sentit son cœur s’apaiser en le voyant. Il se mit à parcourir du regard les traits de son vis-à-vis, ce visage qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Malgré la fatigue claire qui se lisait sur celui-ci, Jackson le trouva très beau. D’une voix hésitante, il proposa qu’ils aillent dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Jinyoung accepta, soulagé de voir que l’ambiance plombante du début s’était quelque peu dissipée.

Ils traversèrent un long couloir où étaient accrochés des photos de famille sur les murs. Une fois au bout, Jackson ouvrit une porte et ils pénétrèrent dans sa chambre. Directement à gauche se trouvait son dressing, dont la porte, ouverte, laissait paraître les piles et les piles de vêtements qu'il possédait. Cela ne surprit pas vraiment Jinyoung : à l’époque où ils vivaient encore tous ensemble, Jackson avait eu des difficultés à loger avec Mark car leurs vêtements s’entassaient tant qu’ils ne s’y retrouvaient plus. Lui ne pouvait pas en dire autant : son dressing était assez restreint car il ne gardait que ce qui lui plaisait vraiment.

La première chose qui frappa Jinyoung furent les étagères : les livres s’entassaient certes dessus mais surtout, il y avait un nombre incalculable de post-it collés sur le bois. Jackson vit son amusement et précisa que c’était pour s’y retrouver dans ses taches.

Jinyoung s’assit sur le lit et regarda autour de lui. La chambre était assez banale : un lit deux places dont la couverture était à moitié faite ; autour de celui-ci, deux tables de chevet, une télévision sur le mur d’en face. Il se figura que Jackson n’avait pas forcément le temps de décorer étant donné qu’il ne dormait que rarement là. Quelque chose attira son attention : sur la table de nuit reposait un cadre dans lequel avait été mis une photo qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien. C’était celle que Bambam avait pris d’eux lors du tournage de leur clip _If you do._ C’était celle où il riait sans cacher son sourire de sa main. Il se saisit du cadre et fixa le cliché. La nostalgie l’envahit. Il avait l’impression que c’était hier.

_Ressentait-il déjà quelque chose pour Jackson, à cette époque-là ?_

— Elle est jolie, hein ? dit Jackson par dessus son épaule.

Il fit la remarque que c’était une photo précieuse car c’était la seule d’eux que Jinyoung avait accepté de poster sur son compte instagram – ou presque, vu qu’il avait préféré poster celle où il ne riait pas.

— Parce que tu as des photos de nous sur ton compte, toi ? rétorqua l’intéressé.

Sa question pourtant si simple suscita le scandale de Jackson. Il se défendit avec hargne et saisit son téléphone pour lui prouver qu’il en avait bien plus que lui. Jinyoung rit. Il le laissa lui montrer les photos sur son compte, trop rassuré par l’atmosphère plus intime et plus familière qui s’était imposée. Il semblait ne plus y avoir de tension entre eux.

— Mouais, conclut Jinyoung. Ça fait quand même un bon bout de temps que tu n’en as pas posté une de nous, alors tu n’as pas le droit de me faire de reproche.

Jackson eut un sourire mutin.

— Est-ce une manière subtile de me demander d’en poster une maintenant ?

— Quoi ? Mais pas du tout !

Son sourire s’élargit.

— Ah, fais pas ton timide, Jinyoung ; viens là !

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Sa poigne fut si forte que Jinyoung ne chercha pas à se libérer – ou peut-être était-ce si plaisant de sentir Jackson si près de lui après un mois entier sans le voir qu’il s’était laissé faire sans rien dire. Comme à leur habitude lorsqu’ils prenaient des photos, Jackson chercha à coller leur visage l’un à l’autre. Jinyoung avait beau se dresser contre lui à chaque fois, il ne pouvait nier que cela l’amusait beaucoup.

— On dit _cheese_ !

Ils firent de grands sourires. Jackson prit des photos en rafale. Jinyoung lui demanda pourquoi il en prenait autant puisque de toute façon elles étaient toutes similaires.

— Souvenirs, non mais ! répondit-il.

Jinyoung sourit. Les lueurs du soleil filtrèrent à travers les rideaux et la chambre baigna dans une lumière plus vive. Jackson regardait les photos qu’il avait prises.

— Elles sont parfaites, dit-il. Tu veux que je t’en envoie une ?

— Pour quoi faire ?

Jinyoung regretta tout de suite ses paroles. Ils venaient tout juste de s’être disputés, alors peut-être le temps n’était pas encore aux taquineries. Il allait se reprendre et s’excuser mais, à sa plus grande surprise, Jackson répondit sur le même ton :

— Pour que tu l’imprimes format A1, que tu l’encadres et que tu l’accroches à un des murs de ta chambre, pardi.

Jinyoung fut très soulagé de constater que leur complicité n’avait pas disparu. Son cœur se réchauffa. Il dit alors à Jackson qu’il se méprenait car il ne ferait jamais une chose aussi ridicule. Jackson voulut riposter mais fut devancé par Jinyoung, qui poursuivit :

— Non, moi, je me contenterai de l’imprimer en tout petit et je la mettrai dans mon portefeuille pour que je puisse être le seul à la voir.

Jackson eut un sourire éblouissant. Jinyoung n’avait pas remarqué jusque-là, mais un dessin était accroché au mur près d’une des étagères en question. C’était un dessin d’enfant. Il demanda à qui il appartenait.

— Ah, ça, c’est ma nièce qui l’a fait, répondit Jackson en se levant. Une vraie artiste en herbe, tu trouves pas ?

Jinyoung s'approcha à son tour et admira le dessin. Ce n’étaient que des tâches de peinture de toutes les couleurs, mais il ne pouvait qu’approuver. Il avait tendance à perdre en esprit critique lorsque cela concernait les enfants car il les aimait beaucoup trop. Le sujet de sa nièce ayant été lancé, Jackson s’engagea dans une longue tirade à propos d’elle, dit à quel point elle était merveilleuse, perspicace et drôle. Jinyoung dévora ses paroles, le sourire aux lèvres. Il aimait voir Jackson parler des choses qu’il aime, car il s’exprimait avec toujours avec beaucoup d’entrain et ses yeux brillaient fort.

Puis, lorsque les anecdotes sur sa nièce vinrent à manquer, il se mit à lui parler des quelques cartes collées sous les étagères : elles illustraient des tableaux de grands maîtres. Il les avait pour la majorité d’entre elles achetées lors de visites aux musées dans son enfance. C’était une époque où il voyageait énormément pour ses compétitions d’escrime.

Le duo se tenait l’un à côté de l’autre, épaule contre épaule. Naturellement, Jinyoung pencha sa tête sur celle de Jackson tandis que lui parlait d’un fromage particulièrement bon qu’il avait eu la chance de goûter pendant un de ses séjours en France. Il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué le changement de position de son ami, comme s’il avait été d’un naturel tel qu’il ne s’en souciait guère.

La vision de Jinyoung devint plus floue. Les paroles de Jackson lui semblèrent tout d’un coup très lointaines et presque indistinctes. Il sentit ses paupières être lourdes, très lourdes, et il les ferma doucement.

— Eh, Jinyoung ! Le roquefort, alors, t’en penses quoi ? dit Jackson d’une voix bien trop forte.

Il se rendit soudain compte du poids sur son épaule et sourit. Il dégagea les mèches venues barrer le front de Jinyoung d’un geste calme. Ce dernier ouvrit doucement les yeux. Jackson murmura qu’il devrait songer à aller se coucher, ce que ce dernier refusa, car ils avaient un fan-meeting au cours de la journée, et que s’il se mettait à dormir maintenant, personne ne parviendrait à le tirer du lit avant longtemps. Jackson lui proposa de rester petit-déjeuner en sa compagnie, ce qu’il accepta.

Une fois en cuisine, il cuisina tandis que Jinyoung se faisait un café extra-noir. Il n’hésita d'ailleurs pas à faire une remarque sur ce choix plus que discutable, selon lui, ce à quoi ce dernier se contenta de tirer la langue. Quand sa boisson fut prête, Jinyoung s’attabla au bar de la cuisine américaine et souffla sur sa boisson. Jackson sifflait l’air d’une de ses chansons, _Okay._

La discussion pour laquelle Jinyoung était venu lui revint alors soudainement en tête. Le doute l’assaillit de nouveau. Alors que Jackson s’était retourné pour lui dévoiler ce qu’il venait de concocter, il dit brusquement :

— Que faisons-nous ?

Jackson comprit immédiatement. Ses épaules se tendirent et il mit de côté les plateaux.

— J’étais totalement prêt à faire comme si de rien n’était, comme tu le voulais au départ.

— Mais ?

Il s’assit en face de Jinyoung et soupira.

— Mais te voir aujourd’hui, et t’entendre me dire qu’on ne devrait pas faire comme ça, ça me donne… Enfin, ça me rend indécis.

_Ça me donne de l’espoir. Ça me donne de l’espoir, et, en même temps, ça me pétrifie totalement._

Jinyoung ne répondit pas. Pour empêcher leur regard de se croiser, ils mangèrent chacun de leur côté, tandis que la télévision, au loin, débitait son flot d’informations matinales. Ils écoutèrent attentivement la présentatrice donner les nouvelles du jour, plus par souci de s’ignorer que par véritable intérêt pour ce qui était dit. Puis le temps vint où ils finirent de manger et durent débarrasser.

Jackson sentit bien au silence lourd de sens et au regard perçant de Jinyoung sur lui qu’il s’apprêtait à relancer la conversation. Il voulait l’éviter à tout prix, car il refusait d’entendre la sentence qui allait lui être réservée, et fit semblant d’aller dans sa chambre pour se changer. Ils se rendirent là-bas, et il prit tout le temps qu’il put pour retarder le moment fatal. Jinyoung l’attendit sur le lit. Il tapait du pied sur le sol et tordait ses doigts. Quand enfin Jackson sortit, il se leva, s’approcha de lui, et remarqua une chose.

— C’est la chemise que je t’ai achetée lors de notre rendez-vous au Canada, non ? demanda-t-il.

Jackson acquiesça. Jinyoung y vit là une façon d’éviter le sujet mais ne le commenta pas. A la place, il sourit. Instinctivement, il s'approcha de son vis-à-vis, qui lui prit les mains.

— Tu te souviens de la gêne que j’avais ressentie, pendant ce rendez-vous ?

Jinyoung acquiesça.

— J’avais peur que tu t’ennuies. Je voulais que tu passes du bon temps avec moi.

— C’était le cas, Jackson. Vraiment.

Jackson baissa la tête. Ses joues étaient roses.

— J’ai été si heureux, ce jour-là, avec toi, murmura-t-il. Je voudrais que tous les jours soient des journées à Toronto.

Jinyoung sourit. Durant un moment de silence, Jackson réfléchit, puis dit :

— Je ne sais pas ce qu’on devrait faire. Mais ce que je sais, Jinyoung, c’est que tu m’as beaucoup manqué. Je ne veux pas qu’on renonce à…

Il parut hésiter.

— A ce qu’on a maintenant. Peu importe ce que c’est.

Jinyoung hocha la tête.

— Moi non plus.

Jackson lui adressa un sourire timide et le prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment.

Ils ne savaient pas encore exactement quoi faire. Mais par dessus tout, ils avaient envie d’écouter leur désir le plus profond : celui d’être l’un avec l’autre. Peu importe s’ils étaient amis ou plus que cela. Tant qu’ils étaient ensemble, ils seraient – apparemment – sereins.

Jinyoung était tellement proche de Jackson qu’il pouvait sentir l’acidulé de son parfum. Cette proximité soudaine et cette odeur familière lui rappelèrent de bien vilains souvenirs : la scène de leur dispute dans les loges défila devant ses yeux et lui serra le cœur. La culpabilité ne l’avait toujours pas quitté.

— Je m’excuse encore pour ce que je t’ai dit la dernière fois, Jackson, je…

— Chut… Je me sens bien, là, répondit-il en caressant ses cheveux. Pas toi ?

Jinyoung parut hésiter. Mais en entendant la voix bienveillante de Jackson, tous ses tracas disparurent.

— Oui. Oui, moi aussi. On ira bien, hein ?

Il se sépara doucement de lui. Jackson lui offrit son sourire le plus splendide.

— On ira bien.

Ils iraient bien...

 

* * *

 

Les garçons n’avaient jamais été aussi fiers qu’au moment où leur nouvel album sortit au mois de novembre. C’était un tout nouveau concept sur lequel ils s’étaient tous décidés à l’unanimité : il mettait en avant leur amitié. Tous les sept s'étaient fait faire des colliers pour symboliser la force de leur lien. Ils avaient eu une grande liberté d’expression dans l’écriture de leurs chansons et leur chanson-titre avait été écrite, pour la première fois, par un des membres, Jaebum. Ils avaient l’impression de s’être finalement trouvés au niveau musical et étaient très fiers.

Au studio d’enregistrement, Jackson chantait sa partie de la toute nouvelle chanson de Jinyoung. Ce dernier ne pouvait s’empêcher de le regarder avec des étoiles dans les yeux, admiratif de son travail acharné et de sa timidité. Dès qu’il se trompait ou estimait ne pas s’être assez donné dans l’interprétation de ses paroles, il demandait à ce qu’on reprenne. Jinyoung le trouvait très beau quand il travaillait : il donnait toujours le meilleur de lui-même, savait se montrer à l’écoute et était efficace.

Chaque jour qui passait, sa flamme pour Jackson ne cessait d’être ravivée ; à chaque fois qu’il le voyait, c’était un constant rappel d’à quel point il était heureux d’être à ses côtés. Il croyait ne pas pouvoir être plus sous le charme qu’il ne l’était déjà mais chaque jour qui passait, Jackson lui prouvait qu’il avait tort. Et pour une fois, il aimait avoir tort.

 

* * *

 

L’air était doux, ce soir.

Jackson, confortablement installé sur une balançoire de jardin assez surélevée pour que ses pieds ne touchent pas le sol, admirait sa maison, Hong Kong, faire disparaître derrière ses grands immeubles l’astre lumineux.

Il était bien, là.

Le spectacle avait beau être d’une simplicité ridicule, y assister l’emplissait d’une certaine mélancolie. C’était un sentiment étrangement rafraîchissant. La simplicité de la scène le touchait. C’était la douce senteur de l’air, chargé certes de pollution mais de tant d’autres choses à la fois… Il s’était mélangé à toute la vie active de la métropole, à toutes les odeurs de la nourriture typique de son peuple : des viandes grillées aux soupes acidulées, passant ensuite par les brochettes de poisson frites, puis par les tartes aux œufs sucrées et croustillantes et enfin jusqu’aux incontournables dim sum. Il y en avait ici pour tous les goûts.

Si depuis qu’il vivait en Corée Jackson avait bien évidemment ressenti le manque, ce ne fut qu’une fois installé ainsi, à cet instant précis, avec le soleil qui se cachait derrière les nuages, l’air aux saveurs aussi multiples qu’agréables, les hautes herbes de la pelouse qui picotaient ses pieds nus qu’il le ressentit vraiment. Alors, satisfait d’être à la maison, il sourit. Il se balança par-ci, par-là, comme ça, sur sa balançoire, le regard au loin et l’âme rassurée par son foyer. Comme un enfant. _Comme avant._

Il ne savait pas si c’était l’air un petit peu trop agressif qui avait irrité ses yeux mais ses paupières le démangèrent furieusement. La nostalgie était un sentiment à double-tranchant. Il pouvait être plaisant, porter notre esprit vers les fins fonds de nos réminiscences pour n’en soutirer que les moments les plus gais, mais pouvait tout autant nous faire ressentir le regret, l’ennui du moment présent, voire même la colère vis-à-vis de certains moments passés. A ce moment-là, Jackson ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il ressentait. C’était précisément pour cela qu’il n’aimait pas la nostalgie. Ce sentiment était trop brumeux pour qu’il puisse le cerner et cela le troublait. Une chose était sûre cependant, c’était que pour rien au monde il ne voudrait que la situation présente diffère.

Le groupe le rendait heureux. Sa famille, bien que toujours éloignée de lui, le rendait heureux. Les fans le rendaient heureux. Jinyoung le rendait heureux. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

Il sentit quelqu’un s’asseoir à ses côtés. C’était Jinyoung. Ils se saluèrent. Puis, plus un mot.

Jinyoung regarda Jackson fixer l’horizon, l’air perdu. Son visage était magnifique, exposé aux dernières lueurs du soleil. Les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient à ses tempes ne le rendaient que plus beau. Ses bras, fermes, se montraient aujourd’hui, grâce au t-shirt dont il s’était vêtu. Il avait aux lèvres un sourire délicat qui, de par sa retenue, chamboula Jinyoung. Il se sentait toujours tout retourné quand il était avec Jackson.

Des cris se firent entendre depuis la cuisine – Bambam et Yugyeom, estima Jinyoung. Amusé, il laissa échapper un rire. Et soudainement, sentit un poids peser sur sa cuisse. C'était la main de Jackson. Surpris, son regard bascula sur lui : il n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce et regardait toujours en face de lui, pas un tantinet gêné par ce geste, comme s’il eût été d’un naturel complet. Désormais, Jinyoung faisait bien plus attention à ces gestes, comme s’ils étaient les prémices de quelque chose de plus exaltant – de plus effrayant et de pourtant ô combien excitant. Quelques minutes passèrent et les deux jeunes, tranquilles, n’échangèrent pas un mot. Ils trouvèrent un certain réconfort dans le silence du soir.

— Ta mère a sorti d’anciens albums photos.

Cette simple phrase tira Jackson de sa torpeur : il tourna brusquement la tête vers son ami.

— Elle vous les a montrés ?

Jinyoung perçut la panique dans sa voix. Il rit, la tête portée en arrière.

— Et si je te disais oui, qu’est-ce que tu me répondrais ?

— Park Jinyoung ? Je ne connais plus cet homme.

Encore une fois Jinyoung rit.

— Je crois que tu parles de notre PDG, alors, répondit-il en tâchant de reprendre son calme. Parce que tu ne peux pas ne plus me connaître.

— C’est vrai que ce serait compliqué de t’oublier.

Et cette phrase aurait pu paraître banale, dite comme ça, mais, plongé dans l’instant présent, avec Jackson serré à côté de lui, Jinyoung, embarrassé, sentit en lui les papillons voler.

— Comme je le disais donc, reprit-il, gêné, elle a sorti des albums photos. Et non, elle ne nous les a pas montrés.

Jackson laissa échapper un « merci Seigneur » qui encore une fois fit pouffer Jinyoung.

— Ta mère t’a bien protégée : Bambam et Yugyeom ont tout de suite voulu les regarder, mais elle a affirmé qu’elle ne les montrerait qu’une fois ton accord donné et, en plus de cela, en ta présence seulement.

— Rappelle-moi de la remercier plus tard, répondit Jackson, rassuré. Mais alors ? Où est-ce qu’ils sont, ces albums, finalement ? Elle les a laissés où ils étaient initialement ?

— Mieux : elle me les a confiés.

Une lueur espiègle traversa ses yeux. Il partit les prendre depuis les escaliers où il les avait déposés, reprit place aux côtés de Jackson et lui tendit les albums. Ce dernier le regarda, suspicieux, plissa légèrement les yeux – ce qui lui donnait un drôle d’air – avant de s’en saisir. Il en ouvrit un et une multitude de souvenirs l’envahit quand il vit tous ces vieux clichés. Le duo regarda les photos, tantôt amusé, tantôt attendri. Souvent Jackson s’arrêtait pour conter vivement l’histoire derrière certains clichés, et Jinyoung l’écoutait silencieusement, admiratif.

Le moment était si simple et pourtant si intime que Jinyoung sentit un bien-être sans pareil chez lui.

— Oh, c’est ta nièce ?

Il pointa du doigt une photo où une petite fille posait à côté de la mère de Jackson.

— Ah, oui, c’est elle ! Elle est jolie, hein ?

Il avait dans les yeux des étoiles et souriait jusqu’aux oreilles.

— Si tu la rencontrais, elle t’adorerait.

— Pour sûr, répondit-il, sûr de lui. Les enfants m’adorent.

Jackson ricana.

— Après tout, qui ne t’adore pas ?

Jinyoung qui d’habitude gagnait toujours au jeu de la taquinerie sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Depuis que Jackson et lui avaient dépassé le stade d’amis, il se mettait à paniquer pour tout et n’importe quoi. Il ne sut quoi répondre. Les yeux de Jackson brillèrent.

— Un à zéro, lança-t-il fièrement.

— Tu riras moins quand je rencontrerai ta nièce et qu’elle m’aimera plus que toi, grogna Jinyoung.

Il fit la moue. Les rires de Jackson redoublèrent. Puis il se calma et dit qu’ils prendraient tous les deux une photo avec elle s’ils la voyaient. Jinyoung voulut apprécier l’idée. Il voulut apprécier l’idée à tout prix, mais, contre son gré, terriblement, comme si sa fin était annoncée, la première impression que lui procura cette question fut celle d’une famille. Devant ses yeux se dessina le croquis de Jackson avec des enfants et une figure féminine à ses côtés.

_Pas lui._

Quand Jinyoung y pensait, il était vrai qu’il avait du mal à envisager un futur concret avec Jackson... Avant que son esprit puisse divaguer à plus de songes encore, il entendit la mère de Jackson crier son prénom par la fenêtre. Il avait de douces sonorités auxquelles Jinyoung n’était pas habitué – il se figura qu’il s’agissait de son prénom en chinois. Jackson lui répondit en cantonais.

— Allons-y, Jinyoung, dit-il ensuite.

Jinyoung se leva et le suivit.

L’air était doux, ce soir.

Ils étaient bien, là. Mais pour combien de temps encore le resteraient-ils ?

 

* * *

 

Jackson pénétra dans sa voiture, inséra les clés et fit chauffer le moteur. Il n’avait qu’une hâte, c’était de rejoindre Jinyoung. Il ne l’avait pas vu depuis une semaine car il était parti en Chine pour ses activités. Il roulait bien trop vite pour la normale. Son impatience grandissait à chaque feu rouge et il crut bien entendre des klaxons à son encontre une ou deux fois. Bientôt, les arbres lui furent familiers et il reconnut l’extérieur de son bâtiment. Il prit à gauche, déjà surexcité, puis effectua son créneau le plus prompt avant d’ouvrir le portail et de pénétrer dans la cour. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, et, une fois à son étage, cria le prénom de son ami, déjà assis sur le seuil.

— Tu as fait vite ! s'exclama ce dernier.

Jackson lui sourit tandis qu’il tournait la clé dans la serrure.

— Bien sûr, pour qui tu me prends ?

La porte s’ouvrit en grand. Il se mit sur le côté pour laisser entrer Jinyoung, qui lui demanda, sceptique :

— Tu n’as tué personne, au moins ?

— Eh ! Je n’ai eu qu’une seule erreur à l’examen, d’accord ? Je suis un excellent conducteur.

— Et ce créneau, alors ? Tu t’es amélioré entre temps ?

Il faisait allusion à la dite unique erreur. Jackson grimaça et grogna.

— L’invité n’est-il pas censé respecter son hôte ? lança-t-il en claquant la porte.

— Je suis presque sûr que c’est l’inverse, dit Jinyoung en posant ses chaussures par terre. Presque.

— Ma maison, mes règles. Ici, c’est l’invité qui respecte l’hôte.

Il tira la langue à Jinyoung, qui sourit. Puis il désigna le sac qu’il tenait et lui demanda ce que c’était. Jinyoung lui répondit qu’il était parti acheter de la nourriture.

— Oh, mais j’avais prévu de cuisiner !

Il saisit sa main – et ce geste fut si naturel que Jinyoung s’empourpra – et le guida jusqu’à la cuisine. Elle était d’une propreté à couper le souffle. Jackson ouvrit grand le frigidaire et pointa du doigt son contenu. Il dit qu’il avait fait les courses la semaine dernière spécialement pour l’occasion. Jinyoung s’approcha et constata en effet l’abondance de produits.

— Tu es sûr que ton plat pourra rivaliser avec les soupes que j’ai achetées ? taquina-t-il.

— Je vais te faire les meilleures nouilles au monde.

Jinyoung haussa un sourcil, clairement dubitatif. Jackson ajouta :

— Elles seront tellement bonnes que t’en tomberas par terre, crois-moi.

Sur ces sages paroles, il se tourna superbement et se vêtit de son tablier préféré.

— Les vrais cuisiniers n’utilisent pas de recettes ? dit Jinyoung, lisant l’inscription sur le vêtement. Dis plutôt que tu ne sais pas les retenir.

Jackson se tourna vers lui, un paquet de bœuf à la main et un sachet de farine dans l’autre.

— Tu vas arrêter de me provoquer, oui ? J’essaie de me concentrer !

Jinyoung rit.

— Tu improvises, Jackson.

— Oui, et bah, tu riras moins quand tu auras goûté à mes nouilles, hein ! balbutia-t-il.

— J’attends de voir.

— Tu vas en prendre plein les yeux, crois-moi.

Jinyoung pinça les lèvres, s’assit sur un tabouret au niveau du bar puis regarda Jackson s’affairer.

— En plus, tu ne sais même pas cuisiner, accusa Jackson. T’as pas le droit de juger ma façon de faire.

— Certes, mais on dit de moi que je suis un excellent goûteur.

— Ouais, t’es juste difficile en bouffe, quoi.

Jinyoung voulut répondre mais Jackson en face de lui s’était attelé à la tâche et il n’y avait pas de meilleur spectacle que ça : il avait retroussé ses manches, dégainé une planche à découper et tenait un grand couteau dont la lame, fraîchement aiguisée, trancha parfaitement les filets de bœuf.

La propreté de cette pièce le laissait bouche-bée. Il savait que Jackson aimait avoir un environnement de travail propre, mais cela dépassait ce qu’il imaginait : tout avait été clairement astiqué et brillait sous la lampe du plafond. Ou peut-être ce dernier avait-il nettoyé de fond en comble avant son arrivée ? Il le regarda faire, admiratif, ses plats à emporter complètement délaissés.

Jackson semblait dans un monde autre : il avait les yeux focalisés sur ce qu’il faisait, calme au possible ; il coupait la viande sans hésiter, d’un geste assuré et rapide. Une fois cela fait, il assaisonna la viande avec du sel et la fit mariner. Il la laissa de côté un instant pour se concentrer sur la préparation des nouilles.

— Besoin d’aide ? proposa Jinyoung.

— Laisse faire le maître. Il a une étoile Michelin, lui.

Jinyoung leva les yeux au ciel, amusé, et s’approcha tout de même.

— Je n’ai pas envie de te regarder faire, bouda-t-il.

— Quoi, la vue te plaît pas ? répondit Jackson du tac-au-tac avec un sourire en coin.

— Non, j’ai juste peur que tu mettes le feu à toute la maison si tu continues seul, rétorqua-t-il en imitant son sourire.

Jackson écarquilla les yeux et s’arrêta dans sa tâche.

— Eh ! C’est à moi de dire ça.

Jinyoung écarta la remarque d’un geste évasif de la main, puis il s’empara lui aussi d’un tablier pour venir l'aider.

— Ironique que tu ais pris celui où c’est écrit « maître des fourneaux », se moqua Jackson.

— Tous tes tabliers sont ridicules, j’ai juste pris le moins pire de tous.

— Eh, baisse d'un ton, tu veux ?

— Bon alors, chef cuisinier, que faisons-nous ? demanda-t-il tout en nouant son tablier, ignorant sa remarque.

Jackson tout d’un coup très sérieux, pointa du doigt les aliments.

— C’est pas très compliqué. On va faire un dessert, et pour ça, il faut de la farine, trois œufs, du beurre, du chocolat et du sucre. Tu mélanges et tu verses ça dans un moule.

Jinyoung hocha la tête, prit le nécessaire et s’exécuta. Il sentit Jackson le saisir par la taille et le regarder.

— Arrête de me fixer, ça me stresse.

— C’est pas si difficile, répondit l'autre en posant sa tête sur son épaule. T’as juste à mettre les ingrédients ensemble et à mélanger.

— Si ce n’est pas si difficile, pourquoi tu dois me surveiller ?

Jackson scruta Jinyoung puis rit, la tête portée en arrière.

— Touché. Bon, je m’occupe des légumes, alors.

Il alla couper les ingrédients nécessaires – carottes, gingembre, oignon et ciboulette. Ils travaillaient en silence : Jinyoung mélangeait la préparation et Jackson avait commencé à chauffer le wok pour y sauter les légumes.

— Attends, les germes de soja, ça te va ? demanda Jackson.

Jinyoung hocha la tête en signe de confirmation.

— Je demande juste, parce que toi et la nourriture…

Il s’arrêta un instant de touiller sa préparation.

— Quoi, moi et la nourriture ? riposta-t-il.

Jackson le regarda, haussa les sourcils et fit mine de ne pas savoir.

— Oh, tu sais, pas grand-chose… Mais par exemple, je sais que le jaune d’œuf, tu le manges pas.

— Ce n’est pas de ma faute si ce n’est pas bon, se défendit-il.

— Oui, mais ça vaut aussi pour les mangues, le caramel et le choux. Ah, et les orangettes, aussi.

Jinyoung eut une grimace.

— Pour ma défense, ce genre de chocolat est infâme.

— Ça se voit que tu ne t’y connais pas en chocolat, rétorqua l’autre en touillant le bœuf dans la poêle. Tout ça pour dire : t’es difficile en nourriture. D’où ma question.

— J’ai juste des goûts supérieurs, c’est tout.

Jackson le fixa avec sérieux – sérieux qu’il garda l’espace d’une milliseconde avant d’exploser de rire.

— Tiens, Jinyoung, si tu as fini de mélanger tout ça, dit-il quand il fut calmé, verse la préparation dans un moule.

Jinyoung fouilla dans quelques placards, en vain.

— Ah, pardon, troisième tiroir à ta gauche. Prends le moule en forme de cœur, il est plus simple à laver.

— Pourquoi tu as un moule en forme de cœur ?

Jackson s’arrêta dans sa tâche et mit une main sur sa hanche. Il parla tout en faisant bouger la spatule dans sa main.

— Je viens de te le dire : il est plus simple à laver. Suis, un peu.

— Moi, ce que j’en dis, c’est que tu es juste un romantique dans l’âme. Tu fais ça pour moi, c’est ça ?

— Ne te flatte pas, rétorqua Jackson.

Il se reconcentra sur sa cuisine et mélangea les nouilles à la viande.

— En fait, je l’ai juste acheté au cas où mes parents viennent et voudraient faire de la pâtisserie ensemble. Ma mère a toujours utilisé des moules en forme de cœur pour ses gâteaux, quand j’étais petit.

Jinyoung sentit son cœur fondre.

— Bon, et j’avoue, c’est parce que je suis un romantique aussi.

Jinyoung rit puis versa la préparation dans le moule. Il fit ensuite enfourner le tout – non sans demander à Jackson au préalable, parce qu'il avait beau le nier, il était très médiocre, pour ne pas dire mauvais, en cuisine.

Une fois le mélange entre les pâtes, le bœuf mariné et les légumes fait, Jackson versa la sauces soja puis parfuma le tout d’un peu d’huile de sésame. Il procéda ensuite au dressage et mit la table, qui était recouverte d’une nappe pourpre aux motifs à fleur dorés.

— Wow. Haute en couleurs, dis-moi.

Jackson s’assit face à Jinyoung.

— Ah, si monsieur préfère une nappe blanche morne et ennuyeuse, qu’il le dise, car la maison en a aussi…

Il arracha un rire à Jinyoung qui s’installa à son tour.

— Mais non, je plaisante, Jackson. Elle est très bien. Ça ne m’étonne pas que tu en ais une de ce genre.

Haute en couleurs, il voulait dire. A l’image de Jackson. Quelque chose de criard, de frappant et de bien visible, qui n’échappait à l’œil de personne tant il rayonnait, dégageait une aura différente de tous les autres ; quelque chose d’unique et de flamboyant. Haute en couleurs, car Jackson ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié, et ce, peu importe le domaine. Celui du travail, de la cuisine, de l’amitié – de l'amour.

Jinyoung doutait encore de leur futur – ne pouvait s’en empêcher car c’était un naturel pessimiste. Il avait peur de ce que l’avenir leur réservait, mais à ce moment-là, assis face à Jackson qui resplendissait de bonheur – ses yeux qui luisaient d’excitation, le sourire éternel sur ses lèvres, le rouge de ses joues – dans sa salle à manger, avec un repas conçu par ses soins, Jinyoung voulut ne plus douter de rien. Car tout cela le rendait vraiment heureux. Alors, l’espace d’un instant, pauvre de lui, il osa s’accrocher à l’espoir de voir leur relation marcher.

Il prit une bouchée.

— Alors ?

Il fit mine de goûter – fit ce bruit désagréable avec sa bouche – et fronça les sourcils comme s’il réfléchissait.

— Sept sur dix.

— Comment ça, sept sur dix ? cria Jackson. Ça vaut un onze, d’abord ! C’est la recette de ma mère !

— Je croyais que les vrais cuisiniers n’avaient pas besoin de recette ?

— Pas besoin de leur recette, précisa-t-il. Mais on a tous besoin de celle de notre mère.

Jinyoung, attendri face à la véhémence de Jackson, dont la voix s’adoucissait toujours lorsqu’il parlait de sa mère, rit très fort.

— Je plaisantais, Jackson. C’est très bon. Tu t’es amélioré en cuisine, dis-moi ?

Jackson fit fi de la gêne qu’il ressentit face au compliment et dit :

— Je cuisine de plus en plus souvent depuis que j’habite seul. Et honnêtement, je pensais pas que ça pouvait autant me plaire. C’est vraiment relaxant.

Jinyoung le regarda avec tendresse dans les yeux.

— Ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise, poursuivit-il d'une petite voix. C’est un plat que je mangeais toujours, petit.

— Spécialité hong-kongaise, hein ?

— C’est ça, confirma-t-il avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix.

Il joua un instant avec ses nouilles, l’esprit ailleurs, mais, comme il ne voulait pas plomber l'atmosphère de sa soudaine mélancolie, aborda vite un autre sujet :

— Et toi, alors ? C’est quand que tu me fais goûter un plat de chez toi ?

— La prochaine fois que tu passes à la maison, répondit Jinyoung la bouche pleine.

Il prit une gorgée d’eau.

— Mais attention, je te préviens : nous ne mangeons presque que des fruits de mer. Il faut aimer.

— T’en fais pas, je ne suis pas difficile en nourriture, moi.

La pique appuyée par son regard joueur fit rire Jinyoung. Le reste du repas se déroula dans la rigolade – comme c’était de coutume avec eux. Quand ils eurent fini, ils se rendirent dans le salon où ils mangèrent des pop-corn et burent de la limonade devant un film d’horreur. Aucun des deux n’aimait ce genre de films mais Jackson avait décidé de le mettre tout de même pour “voir qui aurait le moins peur.” Comme Jinyoung ne pouvait jamais refuser un défi, il avait tout de suite sauté sur l’occasion.

Alors qu’un zombie venait d’arracher l’oeil d’une jeune fille, Jackson agrippa la couverture, sous laquelle il cacha ses pieds. Jinyoung ricana.

— Alors, Jackson, ce défi ? Je le gagne haut la main, non ?

L’interpellé bouda et voulut contester lorsqu’un cri surgit de la télévision et le fit hurler à son tour. En effet, Jinyoung avait gagné haut la main. Il pouffa.

— On ne s’engage pas dans une bataille perdue d’avance, dit-il fièrement, levant son verre.

Jackson, vexé, ressentit le besoin de contre-attaquer, quand il aperçut le verre plein à rabord de limonade de Jinyoung. Il vit là l’occasion de lancer un énième défi. Un sourire terrible fleurit sur ses lèvres.

— On boit de la limonade parce qu’on a peur de la vodka, mon cher Jinyoung ?

— Quoi ? Mais c’est toi qui m’en a…

— Tu sais ce qu’on devrait faire ? l’interrompit-il, éteignant la télévision. Un jeu pour voir qui résiste le mieux à l’alcool.

Jinyoung posa son verre et dévisagea Jackson. Il lui dit qu’ils devraient éviter car il ne voulait pas risquer de se réveiller avec la gueule de bois, et que cela vallait pour lui aussi.

— Dégonflé, lâcha Jackson.

Jinyoung lui lança un regard noir. Il ne devait pas se laisser provoquer, vraiment pas se laisser provoquer ; c’était une très mauvaise idée, ils risquaient de se lever le lendemain avec...

— Jouons à deux vérités et un mensonge, dit-il finalement, faisant mine de ne pas entendre le cri de victoire de Jackson. On va non seulement pouvoir tester qui a la meilleure résistance à l’alcool mais aussi voir qui de nous deux connaît mieux l’autre.

— Si tu gagnes, tu auras l’honneur d’avoir un baiser de ma part.

Jinyoung ne répondit pas et se leva pour attraper deux bouteilles, situées dans le meuble-bar à côté de la télévision. Jackson lui demanda ce qu’il recevrait comme récompense, lui.

— Mon respect éternel, répondit Jinyoung.

— Mais ça, je l’ai déjà !

— Ah bon ?

Jackson s’offensa et lui tira une bouteille des mains, boudeur. Jinyoung explosa de rire.

— Je rigole, bien sûr que tu l’as déjà, Jackson. Disons… Je t’achèterai ce pendentif en forme de chien dont tu me parles sans cesse.

— Et tu t’achèteras le même ? Comme ça, on sera accordés. En plus, tu sais, pour la nouvelle année…

— D’accord, très bien, j’achèterai le même, le coupa-t-il.

Jackson lui offrit un sourire radieux et versa l’alcool dans leurs deux verres. Jinyoung se porta volontaire pour commencer :

— Bon : j’ai une citation de Shakespeare tatouée sur la côte, je suis allergique au pamplemousse et j’ai eu ma première petite-amie à seize ans.

Jackson se mit à réfléchir.

— Je peux changer mon prix actuel pour un livre ? demanda Jinyoung, déjà sûr de gagner. J’en ai repéré un l’autre jour à la librairie et…

— Tu n’es pas allergique au pamplemousse, l’interrompit l’autre sur un coup de tête.

Jinyoung ne répondit pas tout de suite, surpris d’avoir été coupé en pleine phrase. Puis un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres.

— Cul-sec, le verre.

Jackson râla mais s’exécuta. Quand il eut fini de boire, il grimaça, l’alcool lui brûlant la gorge. Jinyoung lui demanda comment il pouvait croire qu’il avait une citation de Shakespeare tatouée sur la côte.

— Eh, écoute, j’en sais rien, moi ! se défendit-il. Je me suis dit que c’était bien trop précis pour être faux !

Jinyoung lui rit au nez.

— Ou peut-être que j'ai juste vraiment envie de ce pendentif et que j'ai fait exprès de répondre faux, reprit-il avec un grand sourire.

— Arrête de...

— En plus, ça expliquerait pourquoi tu refuses de te déshabiller quand on va à la piscine ensemble.

L'expression stupéfaite de Jinyoung poussa Jackson à poursuivre, toujours de ce ton provocateur, les yeux brillants d'espièglerie :

— Et puis, ce n’est pas comme si j’avais déjà eu l’occasion de le vérifier par moi-même…

Jinyoung le dévisagea puis dit que cette occasion ne se présenterait jamais.

— Bah, c’est pas grave, répliqua Jackson, clairement boudeur. Tu n’auras jamais l’occasion de vérifier chez moi non plus, de toute façon.

— Pardon ? rétorqua Jinyoung, ébahi. Tu dis ça comme si je ne t’avais jamais vu torse nu !

— Tu ne m’as jamais vu torse nu, d’abord, affirma-t-il, feignant l’innocence.

— Crois-moi quand je te dis que si ! Je dirais même que si je devais compter toutes les fois où ça a été le cas, on n’en finirait jamais !

Provoquer Jinyoung était tellement simple. Si Jackson n’était pas aussi maître de lui-même, il aurait déjà explosé de rire. Mais il acheva avec un calme remarquable :

— Choisis bien tes mots, on pourrait interpréter cette dernière phrase différemment…

Il avait le plus grand sourire que Jinyoung ne lui ait jamais connu. Il devina alors sa petite manigance et s'avoua vaincu.

— Bon, à moi, dit Jackson. J’ai vécu en France un an, j’avais la cheville cassée quand j’ai gagné ma dernière compétition et j’ai cinquante-sept casquettes.

— La troisième, répondit Jinyoung sans hésiter. Tu en as au moins une centaine.

— Mais bordel, comment ça se fait que tu saches ça ?

Jinyoung ricana et le fixa, une lueur joueuse dans l’oeil. Jackson but son verre sans piper mot, l’air grognon. Il grimaça. Puis ils reprirent. Ils jouèrent au moins une bonne demie heure. A la fin, Jinyoung était pompette. Jackson quant à lui ne parvenait même plus à distinguer ce qui l'entourait. Soudain, Jinyoung sentit une odeur de brûlé et le fit remarquer.

— Le gâteau ! s’écria Jackson.

Il posa le bol plein de pop-corn sur la table, se leva sur-le-champ et accourut aux fourneaux, talonné par Jinyoung. Comme tout autour de lui était brumeux, il manqua trébucher sur son propre pied, dégringoler et s’étaler de tout son long dans sa course au moins trois fois. Il ouvrit le four et se mit à tousser en découvrant le massacre. Il tenta de dissiper la fumée à l’aide de sa main avant d’enfiler des gants de cuisine et de sortir le gâteau. Après avoir ouvert la fenêtre, Jinyoung s’approcha de lui.

— On met feu à la maison, hein, chef une étoile ? dit-il dans une tentative de détendre l’atmosphère.

Jackson leva sur lui un regard mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé.

— C’est ta faute, le commis, accusa-t-il. C’était toi, le responsable du gâteau.

— Tout de suite la faute des employés !

Jackson rit. Puis il eut une mine de nouveau déconfite en regardant son dessert raté.

— Non mais regarde-moi cette catastrophe…

Il désigna le gâteau du menton : le cœur était fendu en deux et totalement brûlé.

— Mon cœur se fend comme ce cœur en chocolat quand je vois son état, dit-il dramatiquement.

Jinyoung jeta un coup d’œil au pauvre cœur et explosa de rire en voyant l’énorme fissure au beau milieu. C’était ridicule. Puis il vit Jackson trébucher sur son propre pied et se rattraper sur le plan de travail. Il accourut vers lui et lui demanda s’il allait bien. Jackson avait l’air d’être dans un bien piètre état. Jinyoung dit alors :

— Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour sauver ce coeur en chocolat. Par contre, en ce qui concerne le tien, j’ai ma petite idée…

— Ah ouais ? répondit Jackson, la voix éraillée, les yeux mi-clos. Dis-moi donc. Je suis toute ouïe.

Tout parut soudainement plus sombre.

Un sourire espiègle passa sur le visage de Jinyoung. Son regard se fit plus noir, se voila, et, doucement, il s’approcha de Jackson et entrelaça leurs mains.

Il posa son front sur le sien et leurs nez se cognèrent ; leurs regards s’ancrèrent l’un dans l’autre, chacun troublé par le désir ; puis Jinyoung suivit du doigt, lentement, tout en douceur, le long de la mâchoire de Jackson qu’il vit tressaillir sous le geste. Il réprima un rire railleur. Il passa ensuite son pouce sur ses lèvres, fit durer la torture ; mais Jackson ne semblait pas prêt à se laisser faire : il lui saisit le poignet et posa sa main de force sur sa taille.

L’odeur de brûlé s’était légèrement dissipée, comme la fenêtre était ouverte. Il régnait dans la cuisine un silence religieux, où seuls les deux êtres présents jouaient au jeu du chat et de la souris, jouaient à voir lequel des deux serait le premier à succomber aux touchers de l’autre, à s’abandonner au surplus de désir et à réduire totalement la distance entre eux.

Jackson déposa des baisers papillons le long de la mâchoire de Jinyoung, puis descendit dans sa nuque, qu’il roua de baisers, des baisers doux, voluptueux et à peine posés sur sa peau, pas à pas, toujours de cette lenteur affolante.

— Ce n’est pas du jeu, murmura Jinyoung. Tu sais très bien que…

— Tu me le dis, si ça te plaît pas…

Jinyoung ronchonna mais cessa de protester la seconde d’après : Jackson avait cessé de le taquiner à travers des baisers à peine déposés et s’était mis à sucer la peau de son cou pour y appliquer une succion. La sensation fut telle que sa tête partit en arrière.

— Arrête, Jackson, je ne peux pas avoir un…

Jackson rit. Il ignora Jinyoung et continua sa succion jusqu’à ce qu’une trace se dessine sur sa peau. Puis il colla leur torse dans un geste plus violent et mit sa main sous son t-shirt pour frôler son dos du bout des doigts. Il recula ensuite jusqu’à ce que son dos heurte le frigo. Jinyoung posa ses mains sur celui-ci, des deux côtés de la tête de Jackson, et fit tomber sans l’apercevoir un magnet en forme de chien en posant la main dessus. Il toucha ensuite toucha ses reins, tout le long de son dos, ses omoplates, inlassablement, soutira de lui un soupir de contentement ; Jackson sentit des palpitations le saisir, et il bouillit intérieurement, voulut plus, bien plus, alors il interrompit brusquement Jinyoung dans son action en saisissant son menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

Il survola ses traits un instant pour ensuite s’attacher à dévorer ses lèvres : sa langue alla toucher la sienne, et c’était velouté, et sucré, et délicieux ; ç’avait le goût du pop-corn et de l'alcool. Jinyoung répondit avec douceur au baiser et raffermit sa prise sur les hanches de Jackson. Celui-ci captura sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, y passa la langue et la suçota. Jinyoung glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et les agrippa fermement. Il enserra son cou de son autre bras, amena Jackson plus près de lui, puis rompit le sort pour reprendre sa respiration. Sa main glissa le long de son visage et se posa sur sa joue. Il le contempla un long moment tout en caressant ses cheveux. Jackson rit timidement.

— Quoi ? Ça te chatouille ? demanda Jinyoung.

— Non, ce n’est pas ça…

Il posa son front contre celui de Jinyoung.

— C’est juste… Dans la cuisine ? Sérieusement ?

Ils rirent en chœur.

— Quoi, monsieur romantique préfère le faire sous la pluie ? lança Jinyoung.

— C’est déjà beaucoup plus stylé, tu trouves pas ?

Jinyoung explosa de rire. Il déposa un dernier baiser dans le cou de Jackson avant de coller son front au sien tout en lui tenant les mains.

— Mon premier baiser était sous la pluie, dit Jinyoung. Ce n’était pas agréable.

Jackson pouffa.

— Et là ? chuchota-t-il. C’était agréable ?

Jinyoung acquiesça. Ils se sourirent timidement. Tout devint tout d’un coup très flou. Le bruit d’un verre posé sur une table surprit Jackson, qui ouvrit les yeux.

Tout autour de lui parut prendre des couleurs, devint plus clair. Une sensation de fraîcheur le fit frissonner. Ses pieds dépassaient de la couverture embaumée de l’odeur de linge frais. Les volets laissaient passer une lumière encore discrète. Il devait être tôt.

— Tu vas bien ?

Jackson leva les yeux et aperçut Jinyoung.

_Alors, tout cela n’était qu’un rêve ?_

Il le saisit soudain par le col et fixa son cou.

— Eh, qu’est-ce que tu fiches ? protesta ce dernier.

Il n'y avait aucun suçon.

— Il est quelle heure, Jinyoung ? demanda Jackson, ignorant sa plainte.

La voix de Jackson avait cet enrouement qu’ont les voix le matin, et c’était horrible à quel point cela plut à Jinyoung, qui se défit de sa prise, un peu déconcerté, puis dit qu’il était dix heures. Jackson soupira et se frotta les yeux.

— J’aurais pas dû boire tout cet alcool, hier…

— Ah, ce n’est pas comme si quelqu’un te l’avait dit, hein, répliqua Jinyoung en lui tendant le verre d’eau ainsi qu'un médicament.

Jackson fit la moue et avala la gélule avant de grimacer et de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

— Merci, Jinyoung, dit-il.

— Ce n’est rien. Tu devrais te reposer, ça te ferait du bien.

Jackson lui adressa un sourire puis remarqua que le sweat-shirt qu'il portait lui était très familier.

— Ce serait pas mon sweatshirt, ça, par hasard ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, je me suis autorisé à le prendre parce que j’avais froid.

Jackson sourit en coin.

— Tu peux le dire, tu sais, si tu avais juste envie d’emprunter un sweatshirt à ton partenaire. Pas besoin de chercher des excuses…

— Je ne cherche aucune excuse, affirma-t-il avant de s’approcher de Jackson et de s’allonger à ses côtés. Tu donnes des coups de pieds dans ton sommeil et tu voles la couverture.

Jackson écarquilla les yeux. Il avait en effet un sommeil assez agité. Il s’excusa, embarrassé, et demanda à Jinyoung s’il avait bien dormi tout de même, ce que ce dernier confirma. Jackson se posa ensuite sur son avant-bras et de son autre main alla caresser la base des cheveux de la nuque de Jinyoung, qui s’était mis dos à lui. Il y déposa un baiser et vit ce dernier tressaillir sous l’effet de surprise.

— Va mettre un t-shirt, ordonna-t-il.

Jackson écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la réponse soudaine, voulut la questionner mais devina la gêne de Jinyoung à ses oreilles roses. Alors il ne dit rien, sourit, déposa un dernier baiser sur sa nuque et s’exécuta. Quand il revint, il lui demanda ce qui s’était passé la veille. Jinyoung fronça les sourcils, surpris, mais répondit tout de même. Il expliqua qu’ils avaient cuisiné ensemble, avaient regardé un film, joué à deux vérités et un mensonge avant de se rendre compte que le gâteau avait brûlé.

— Et après ?

— Et après, tu as commencé à vaciller à cause de tout l’alcool que tu avais bu lors du jeu alors nous sommes allés dormir.

— C’est tout ?

— C’est tout, répéta-t-il. Pourquoi ?

Jackson se leva. Le sol fut froid sous ses pieds.

— Rien, oublie… Est-ce que ton premier baiser était sous la pluie ?

Jinyoung ouvrit grand les yeux, stupéfait.

— Oui… Comment tu sais ?

— Rien, c'est... C'est juste que je m'y connais en Jinyoung, maintenant, improvisa-t-il. Et mieux que Jaebum, même !

Jinyoung le dévisagea avant d'exploser de rire. Puis Jackson dit qu’il allait se laver et il lui demanda de l’attendre dans la cuisine car il lui ferait un petit-déjeuner.

— Tu n’as pas besoin, répondit Jinyoung. Je ne mange habituellement pas le matin.

— Ma maison, mes règles. Ici, tu manges, tu es en bonne santé et tu commences bien la journée, le somma Jackson. C’est clair ?

Jinyoung refusait de s’engager dans cette bataille vaine, alors il se fit docile et s’en alla. Il traîna des pieds jusqu’à la cuisine, puis, quand il y fut, se mit à regarder les photos que Jackson avait collées sur une partie du mur. Une en particulier attira son attention : c’était un de leurs selfies pris durant leur journée ensemble à Toronto. Le souvenir le fit sourire.

Il jouait sur son téléphone quand Jackson revint quelques temps plus tard, les cheveux encore trempés. Ils préparèrent un petit-déjeuner ensemble, complices. Puis ils emportèrent leur plateau jusque dans le salon et s’assirent côte à côte sur le canapé.

— Vie de rêve avec Jackson, hein ?

Il souriait de toutes ses dents.

— Un “bon appétit” aurait suffi, ironisa Jinyoung.

Jackson lui donna une tape amicale sur l’épaule puis rit. Il posa sur Jinyoung un doux regard et lui vola ensuite un baiser. Ce dernier ronchonna un peu – pour la forme. Ils regardèrent la télévision ensemble et discutèrent. Tout cela avait le goût de la routine. De la vie – du futur. Comme s’ils étaient destinés à vivre ensemble, sous le même toit, à s’embrasser dans la cuisine puis à s’endormir dans le même lit avant de petit-déjeuner ensemble et de rire. Comme si.

 

* * *

 

Un beau jour de novembre, alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, Jackson et Jinyoung se rendirent à leur photo-shoot ensemble. Jackson fit ronronner le moteur et la voiture fuit à une vitesse spectaculaire. Jinyoung remarqua que la voiture sentait le lilas. Il n’y avait pas de poussière sur le volant, les sièges en cuir brillaient et un porte-clés en forme de chien était accroché au rétroviseur. Les fenêtres étincelaient et on distinguait parfaitement le paysage. Ils discutèrent le temps du trajet et arrivèrent sur le lieu du photo-shoot avec un peu de retard en raison des embouteillages. Le bâtiment en question surplombait la ville de sa hauteur : futuriste, sobre et bien trop grand, il avait une forme quelque peu ovale. Ils pénétrèrent dans l’enceinte du building et sentirent tout de suite le chauffage les assaillir.

La pièce était lumineuse et spacieuse. Dans le hall circulaient des travailleurs portant des costard-cravates, avec à la main de grosses malles. La secrétaire travaillait sur un écran d’ordinateur plat et son bureau était en marbre. Jinyoung remarqua que ses oreilles rougirent quand elle parla à Jackson et qu’elle ne cessait de jouer avec ses cheveux. Elle leur indiqua l’étage dix-sept.

Dans l’ascenseur, ils virent que cet immeuble possédait quarante-cinq étages. Un saxophone jouait un solo improvisé et l’endroit sentait la Cologne trop forte. Tandis que Jackson se recoiffait grâce à l’énorme vitre face à lui, Jinyoung grimaçait. Il se sentait confiné dans cet endroit si imposant et si froid.

Quand ils parvinrent à l’étage, ils se hâtèrent jusqu’à la salle désirée. Une fois dedans, ils furent accueillis par tout le staff : les maquilleuses, coiffeuses, stylistes et les photographes. Jinyoung aperçut leur manager, sur le côté, parler à Mark, qui se faisait maquiller.

— C’est pas trop tôt, les interpella Jaebum. Vous vous êtes perdus en route ?

Jackson lui pria de les excuser et expliqua qu’ils avaient dû se confronter aux embouteillages en cours de route. Jaebum n’ajouta rien et les mena jusqu’à leurs loges. Il y avait un grand miroir sur le mur orné de lampes LED. Sur la table trônaient rouge à lèvres, palettes, fond de teint, tout le matériel de maquillage nécessaire, que ce soient les pinceaux, les lingettes démaquillantes et les spray fixateurs ; les coiffeuses avaient aussi un endroit réservé et y gardaient laque, sèche-cheveux et lisseurs. Les vêtements longeaient le mur et deux sièges vides attendaient les retardataires. Ils s’y assirent et attendirent qu’on s’occupe d’eux.

— J’y vais, dit Jaebum. Je dois prendre des photos avec Mark, d’abord.

Jackson et Jinyoung acquiescèrent et commencèrent à se faire pomponner et coiffer par les professionnels. On maquilla leurs yeux, remplirent leurs sourcils, étala le fond de teint sur leur peau, fixa le tout avec de la poudre. On coiffa, boucla, lissa et laqua leurs cheveux. Après de longs préparatifs, ils furent fin prêts pour débuter. Ne leur manquaient plus que les vêtements. Le personnel quitta la pièce pour leur laisser l’intimité de se changer. Ils se dépêchèrent car leur tour approchait.

— J’aime bien tes cheveux bouclés, commenta Jackson. Et ton béret aussi.

— Et moi ta veste, dit Jinyoung. Ça fait très motard.

Jackson sourit en coin.

— T’as un faible pour les bad boys, c’est ça ? chuchota-t-il.

— Arrête ton char, on sait tous que tu n’en es pas un.

Jackson fit mine de s’offenser. Il s’approcha de Jinyoung, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Le dos de ce dernier heurta le mur et il déglutit. Il se fit la remarque que les cheveux de Jackson devraient être coiffés de cette manière plus longtemps : son front était dévoilé et ses cheveux légèrement sur le côté, laqués et lissés. N’importe qui aurait été intimidé par le regard perçant qu’il avait et l’aura qu’il dégageait mais Jinyoung ne cilla pas.

— Définitivement pas un bad boy, articula-t-il.

— Ah ? Et si je fais ça, alors ?

Jackson suivit sa mâchoire le long de son index, hypnotisé. Il avait la langue légèrement tirée, comme s’il faisait attention à ses gestes. Son regard était concentré sur ses lèvres. Quand il releva les yeux, Jinyoung sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Il avait l’impression de manquer d’air. Jackson s’approcha de lui si bien que la note corsée de son parfum lui piqua le nez et chuchota à son oreille :

— Tu as raison, je ne suis vraiment pas un bad-boy. Cette veste est trop serrée pour moi, en plus.

Jinyoung s’apprêtait à rire quand quelqu’un entra en trombe.

— Les gars, c’est à…

La voix s’interrompit. Le coeur de Jinyoung manqua un battement.

C’était Jaebum.

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent lorsqu’il vit à quel point Jinyoung et Jackson étaient proches de l’autre – à tel point que leurs torses étaient collés. Il eut même l’impression que les joues de Jinyoung était roses et aurait mis sa main à couper que ses cheveux si ébouriffés ne tenaient pas de la coiffure faite par la styliste. Mark arriva derrière lui et les fixa à son tour.

Jinyoung se raidit. Il les dévisagea, horrifié, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, comme s’il avait été pris sur le fait. Jackson se détacha de lui illico et se racla la gorge.

— Je… Je pense que c’est à nous, Jinyoung.

Jinyoung lui lança un regard paniqué.

— Ah, euh, oui, allons-y.

Ils évacuèrent la pièce si vite que Jaebum et Mark en restèrent bouche bée.

 

* * *

 

Dès que Jinyoung eut l’occasion, il se rua dans les toilettes. Il avait la sensation d’étouffer dans ce col roulé. Il tira un peu dessus et se rinça le visage – tant pis pour son maquillage. Puis il se fixa dans la glace. Il lui sembla que le béret que Jackson appréciait tant lui donnait l’air plus stupide qu’autre chose. Il le retira tout de suite et le posa sur le côté.

Jaebum et Mark les avaient vus. Ils les avaient vu dans cette position ambiguë, leur torse collés l’un contre l’autre, leur visage tout près l’un de l’autre. Cela aurait pu être interprété comme un simple jeu, comme une sorte de blague douteuse entre amis, mais la réaction qu’ils avaient eue ne laissait aucun doute quant à la nature de leur action.

Jinyoung se maudit. Il aspergea son visage d’eau une énième fois.

— Jinyoung ?

Il vit Jackson entrer. L’inquiétude se lisait parfaitement sur son visage.

— Tu vas…

— Je vais bien, l’interrompit-il. Je vais bien, nous pouvons nous remettre au travail.

Il ne lui accorda pas un regard et se précipita jusqu’à la porte. Ce dernier lui saisit le poignet et le força à le regarder.

— Eh, ça va aller, dit-il en lui tapotant l’épaule. Ils n’ont…

— Ils n’ont rien vu ? s’écria Jinyoung. C’est ça que tu veux dire ? C’était clair comme de l’eau de roche, Jackson ! Nous étions sur le point de…

Il s’arrêta, détourna le regard et se mordit la lèvre.

— Calme-toi. Ils nous ont vu très proches, certes, mais nous n’avions pas l’intention de nous embrasser et nous ne l’avons pas fait. Ils n’ont rien vu, il n’y a rien à craindre.

Sa était trop douce et son attitude trop réfléchie. La panique de Jinyoung grandit d’autant plus.

— Et s’ils nous avaient vus ? Et si nous l’avions fait ? Tu y as songé, Jackson ? On était à ça de… On…

Il s’interrompit encore pour reprendre sa respiration.

— Eh, dit Jackson en lui prenant la main. Ça va aller. Ils ne réagiraient pas mal, crois-moi.

— Je n’en doute pas. C’est juste que…

Il raffermit sa prise sur la main de son partenaire et se mordit la lèvre.

— C’est juste que je n’aime pas leur mentir. En plus, tu imagines si quelqu’un d’autre avait ouvert la porte ? Si ç’avait été une coiffeuse, un photographe ou une maquilleuse ? Qu’aurions-nous fait ? Qu’aurions-nous…

Jackson le prit soudain dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Sa panique s'était nettement atténuée.

— Allons-y, dit enfin Jackson.

Jinyoung le suivit jusqu’à la porte en lui tenant la main. Mais alors qu’ils allaient partir, il se défit soudain de sa prise. Jackson écarquilla les yeux.

— Pardon, s'exclama-t-il, je dois… Enfin, laisse-moi reprendre mon béret avant.

Il se retourna et le récupéra. Quand Jackson tendit la main de nouveau, il ne la saisit pas, car sa main droite tenait fermement le béret et sa gauche était enfouie dans la poche de son pantalon.

 

* * *

 

Il faisait nuit noire à Séoul. Les bâtiments étaient tous ensommeillés. On pouvait voir quelques lumières allumées ci et là mais tout était lugubre. Les nuages étaient nombreux dans le ciel et dissimulaient la lune. Il n’y avait pas un bruit dans les rues. Aucune voiture, aucun passant. Seul le vent vivait ce soir : il battait les arbres et faisait trembler les stores sous sa force fracassante. Le tremblement se prolongea jusqu’aux murs de la chambre de Jinyoung, qui se sentit frissonner. Soudain, il plut très dru. La pluie tapa, frappa, martela la vitre, cinglante. Le tonnerre gronda au loin.

Jinyoung ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

Emmitouflé sous sa couverture, il se mit à fixer le spectacle nocturne. Il y avait une époque où l’orage le terrorisait. Mais là, il y trouva plutôt une sorte d’étrange réconfort, car ce torrent de pluie faisait écho à sa propre tempête intérieure. Il avait l’impression d’être moins seul, accompagné du mauvais temps.

La soirée avait pourtant si bien commencé. Le groupe s’était rendu à une grandiose cérémonie en plein cœur de la capitale sud-coréenne. Ils avaient marché sur le tapis rouge, avaient salué les photographes, avaient donné quelques interviews. Puis ils étaient entrés dans la salle de réception : un nombre incalculable de tables occupaient la pièce, toutes enveloppées d’une nappe blanche. La scène était énorme et le personnel s’occupait encore des détails techniques : on modifiait les éclairages, on réglait le son, on faisait attention à l’angle des caméras. Le groupe avait été guidé jusqu’à une place aux premières loges.

On avait décerné les prix, les vainqueurs avaient été accueillis sur scène où ils donnaient un discours de remerciement, les présentateurs s'étaient chargés de mettre à l’aise le public à l’aide de blagues. Puis, sans qu’ils ne s’y attendent, on avait annoncé à GOT7 qu’ils rentreraient avec un trophée ce soir-là. Ils n’y avaient pas cru au début et s’étaient timidement levés. Ils s’étaient lancés des regards confus et avaient bêtement applaudi. Ce ne fut qu’une fois sur scène qu’ils avaient réalisé qu’ils avaient bel et bien gagné un prix. Cette belle surprise les avait rendus très heureux.

Ils s’étaient quittés juste après. Et depuis, Jinyoung ne cessait de penser à Jackson, tant et si bien qu’il avait même fini par aller sur le net et regarder d’anciennes interviews de lui. Elles l’avaient totalement retourné.

Il avait remarqué plusieurs choses. A propos des fans, Jackson disait toujours qu’ils les considérait comme ses amis et les remerciait de croire en lui et de lui permettre de vivre son rêve. A propos du groupe, il évoquait leur proximité, l’ingénuité de leur relation, les fou-rires et le soutien mutuel. A propos du travail, il jurait toujours qu’il travaillerait d’arrache-pied et promettait à ses fans de faire de son mieux. A propos de ses parents, il disait qu’il les aimait plus que tout au monde et était reconnaissant qu’ils aient accepté de le laisser partir en Corée pour tenter une nouvelle carrière.

Et à propos de sa vie amoureuse… A chaque fois qu’un journaliste lui demandait s’il avait une petite amie, il avait la même réponse : avoir un partenaire lui paraissait impossible car il n’arriverait jamais à lui consacrer tout le temps qu’il méritait étant donné qu’il était très occupé. Il pensait toujours aux autres avant lui-même. Cela touchait beaucoup Jinyoung et le fit se remettre en question.

Que répondrait Jackson si un journaliste lui demandait s’il avait un partenaire, maintenant qu’il était avec lui ? Ferait-il comme s’il était célibataire ? Ou officialiserait-il et assumerait-il pleinement cette relation ? C’était plutôt vers la deuxième option que Jinyoung penchait, et cela lui donnait plus la nausée qu’autre chose. Car, contrairement à Jackson, il ne savait pas s’il arriverait, lui, à avoir autant de courage et faire de même. Et Jackson méritait d’être avec quelqu’un qui assume. Il méritait d’être avec quelqu’un qui ne le cache pas comme son petit secret honteux – il méritait d’être avec quelqu’un qui n’avait pas tant peur du regard des autres.

 

* * *

  
Jinyoung et Jackson avaient passé la journée ensemble afin de tourner une émission. Cela avait été très amusant car ils avaient rencontré des membres de beaucoup d'autres groupes et avaient pu bavarder avec eux. A la fin de la journée, ils rentrèrent chez Jackson. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs de la rancune contre Jinyoung car ce dernier, pour le vaincre lors d'un combat d'escrime, avait triché.

— Ce n’était pas de la triche, se défendit Jinyoung, c’était de la ruse.

— Oui, en gros, c’était de la triche, quoi.

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler jusqu’à ce qu’ils parviennent à l’étage. Puis Jackson inséra la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Ils pénétrèrent dans son appartement et se rendirent dans sa chambre.

— Un film, ça te dit ?

Jinyoung accepta sa proposition. Ils regardèrent un film très niais et mièvre qui avait néanmoins la magie que les films de Noël avaient toujours. Jackson faisait sans cesse des remarques sur la petite fille dans le film car elle lui rappelait sa nièce. Jinyoung lui demanda s’il la verrait pour Noël.

— Non, malheureusement... Et toi, sinon ? Tu le passes avec ta famille, c’est ça ?

Jinyoung confirma. Quand Jackson lui demanda si ses parents avaient gardé d'anciens albums photos de lui, il confirma encore une fois.

— Tu promets de m'envoyer des photos de toi de l'époque ? s'enquit-il. Après tout, je t'ai montré toutes les miennes...

— Je ne t’ai jamais demandé de le faire, répondit Jinyoung tout en fourrant du pop-corn dans sa bouche. Ce n’est pas ma faute si tu ne gardes rien pour toi.

Jackson lui donna un coup dans les côtes mais rit. La tête nichée dans son épaule, couvert d’une couverture, il se sentait parfaitement à l’aise. Il releva les yeux et regarda Jinyoung : de si près, il pouvait apercevoir le grain de beauté qu’il avait sur la lèvre supérieure.

— Tu es beau, Jinyoung.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, surpris par la remarque soudaine, puis rit, la main devant sa bouche.

— Eh, arrête, ne fais pas ça !

Jackson saisit son poignet et l’empêcha de dissimuler son sourire. Celui-ci rit d’autant plus et tenta d’utiliser son autre main. Mais en deux temps trois mouvements, Jackson réussit à s'en emparer également. Ils se livrèrent à une bataille de laquelle Jinyoung finit allongé, les poignets saisis par Jackson et posés des deux côtés de sa tête.

— Tu es fait comme un rat ! s’exclama ce dernier, fier de lui.

— Ah ouais ?

Jinyoung s'agita, gesticula, parvint à se défaire petit à petit de la prise de Jackson et fut au dessus de lui en une fraction de seconde.

— Alors, on fait moins le malin, là, hein ?

Mais Jackson ne l’écoutait plus. La tendresse dans son regard était palpable. Il porta sa main à sa joue et la caressa doucement de son pouce. Puis il le passa sur sa lèvre inférieure, les yeux focalisés sur elle, et sentit Jinyoung frémir sous le contact. Puis il se redressa un peu, le dos collé à la tête de lit, le fixa dans les yeux puis pouffa.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda Jinyoung. J’ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

— Non, pas du tout, idiot.

Jinyoung s’apprêtait à riposter quand Jackson posa sa main sur sa nuque et caressa ses cheveux. Il s’approcha ensuite de son visage. Ses paupières se clorent légèrement. Il pencha la tête et le bout de son nez frôla le sien. Il s’apprêtait à réduire totalement la distance entre eux quand Jinyoung se recula brusquement.

— Excuse-moi, Jinyoung, j’ai fait quelque chose ? s’empressa-t-il de dire.

— Non, non, pas du tout, c’est juste que…

Il tira sur son t-shirt pour faire mine de se faire de l’air.

— Je crois que je commence à être malade. Il ne faudrait pas que je te contamine, alors on ne devrait pas… Enfin, tu vois.

Si Jackson n’était pas convaincu, il ne le montra pas. Il se recula sans un mot et ne chercha pas à l’embrasser une nouvelle fois. Ils se remirent à regarder le film. A un moment, naturellement, sa main alla rencontrer celle de Jinyoung. Le contact dura une ridicule minute avant que ce dernier ne la retire, pour faire mine de bâiller. Dès qu’il eut fini, il prit soin de croiser les bras.

Jackson ne sut pas relever pas ces détails.

 

* * *

 

« Salut Jinyoung, c’est Jackson ! Comment ça va ? Moi, je vais très bien ! Je suis super content de pouvoir passer Noël avec ma famille, cette année. Ça faisait très longtemps. Enfin, bref, ce n’est pas pour ça que je t’appelle : tu sais si la sortie pour le nouvel an est toujours d’actualité ? Je demande au cas où… Merci d’avance ! Je t’embrasse. »

 

* * *

 

« Jinyoung, tu vas bien ? Tu ne réponds pas à mes appels. En tout cas, je te souhaite un très joyeux réveillon de Noël. Passe une bonne journée, repose-toi et mange bien ! D’ailleurs, Jaebum m’a confirmé que la sortie le jour du nouvel an vaut toujours. On se reverra ce jour-là, alors ! Rappelle-moi vite. Bisous. »

 

* * *

 

« Jinyoung, c’est toujours moi, Jackson. Tu ne me réponds toujours pas. J’imagine que tu passes du temps avec ta famille… C’est normal, hein, bien sûr, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais c’est juste que… Enfin, laisse tomber. On se voit au nouvel an. Joyeux Noël. »

 

* * *

 

Pour le nouvel an, le groupe organisa une sortie. Cela faisait depuis plusieurs années qu’ils n’avaient pas eu l’occasion de passer un jour de fête entier sans devoir travailler. D’abord, ils décidèrent de tous se rejoindre à l’appartement : Bambam, Youngjae et Jackson, qui vivaient désormais ailleurs, revinrent donc, les bras chargés de bouteilles de vin. Sur les coups de seize heures, le groupe prit la voiture pour se rendre sur le premier lieu de leur journée.

Il faisait frais, en ce dernier jour de l’année. La neige n’avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez. Les lumières et les décorations ornaient les rues : les lampadaires brillaient, les grandes pancartes célébrant Noël étaient toujours présentes à chaque coin de rue, les toitures et extérieurs des magasins étaient encore truffés de guirlandes colorées et de lumières. Tout respirait encore les fêtes et la magie.

Le premier lieu était le bowling. La pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent était plongée dans un flot de lumières artificielles : des spots néons jaune et magenta éclairaient les pistes. Il y avait des jeux d’arcade auxquels s’adonnaient certains enfants. Au comptoir, chacun demanda une paire de chaussure.

Les derniers à recevoir les leurs étaient Jackson et Jinyoung. Ce dernier faisait claquer ses doigts sur la table – c’était un de ses tics. Il y avait entre eux un lourd silence. Jackson avait l’impression que Jinyoung l’évitait : il répondait tard à ses messages, voire parfois pas du tout. Le silence entre eux fut si pesant que Jackson ressentit le besoin d’y mettre un terme :

— On fait équipe ?

Il crut voir Jinyoung serrer les poings. Il refusa car il avait soi-disant déjà décidé de faire équipe avec Mark et Jaebum. Jackson mentirait s’il disait que cela ne l’avait pas un peu blessé. Non pas le fait qu’il ne veuille pas faire équipe avec lui, mais qu’il mente aussi impudiquement, croyant sincèrement pouvoir le berner, lui qui le connaissait si bien. Mais il ne dit rien, hocha la tête, se résigna et partit faire équipe avec les trois plus jeunes.

Cela faisait longtemps que Jackson n’avait pas joué au bowling. Quand il était jeune, il passait son temps, après les cours, à y jouer avec ses amis. On disait de lui que c’était un très bon joueur, à l'époque. Il espéra ne pas avoir perdu ses capacités. Quand la partie commença, il se proposa pour débuter. Il assura à ses coéquipiers qu’ils pouvaient avoir une confiance aveugle en ses capacités. Ils lui rirent au nez mais il leur dit qu’ils n’avaient qu’à admirer le spectacle pour se faire leur propre idée. Il s’avança enfin vers la piste, s’empara d’une boule et fixa les quilles. Il se baissa, fit un grand geste de bras en arrière et lança. La boule roula doucement, cogna la quille de devant, qui fit tomber les sept autres avec elle. Huit quilles en tout.

Jackson se retourna vers son équipe et leur adressa son sourire le plus resplendissant. Il jeta ensuite un coup d’œil à l’équipe adverse et croisa le regard de Jinyoung, qui le fixait, les bras croisés. Ils se défièrent du regard un instant jusqu’à ce que Jinyoung ne tourne la tête et ne fasse mine de sortir son téléphone. Jackson ressentit soudain le besoin viscéral de faire tomber toutes les quilles, juste pour lui prouver qu’il avait eu tort de ne pas faire équipe avec un joueur comme lui. Alors il pinça les lèvres, et, plein d’assurance, prit une autre boule. Elle fonça à une vitesse phénoménale sur la piste et fit tomber les deux quilles restantes.

_Spare._

Il se retourna et salua son équipe.

— C’est comme ça qu’on fait, les jeunes !

Les dits jeunes le congratulèrent tant qu’il avait le sourire jusqu’aux oreilles. Mais une voix grave et assurée brisa leur célébration :

— A mon tour.

Jackson aperçut Jinyoung s’approcher de lui. Il ne daignait même pas leur adresser un regard et marchait d’un pas confiant, l’air impassible, comme si Jackson ne venait pas de d'ouvrir le bal avec un score plus que menaçant pour lui et son équipe. Il se saisit d’une boule, prit position et lança tellement naturellement qu’on eût dit qu’il faisait ça tous les jours. La boule roula à une folle allure et fit chuter toutes les quilles. _Strike._

Tout le monde parut stupéfait devant un tel score dès le commencement du match. Yugyeom et Bambam le huèrent et affirmèrent que ce n’était que la chance du débutant. Jinyoung les ignora. Quand il se retourna, il toisa Jackson et retourna dans son camp d’un pas nonchalant. Il s’assit sur les sièges, prit son téléphone et se mit à pianoter dessus. Jackson ne le quittait pas des yeux et il sentit probablement son regard car il releva la tête.

Jamais ils ne s’étaient tant défiés du regard.

La guerre était lancée.

 

* * *

 

Quand la partie fut terminée, Bambam se mit à se plaindre de Jinyoung : selon lui, il devait forcément tricher car il parvenait toujours à gagner peu importe le jeu. Jaebum lui répondit qu’il ne fallait pas oublier que Jinyoung avait eu l’aide de ses deux précieux coéquipiers : lui-même et Mark. Bambam ne l’écouta que d’une oreille et répéta des centaines de fois à quel point il était injuste que Jinyoung ait réussi à mettre trois strikes d’un coup. Jaebum ricana.

— Petit scarabée apprendra un jour à dépasser le maître… Maintenant, rentre dans la voiture fissa.

— Ne me donne pas d’ordre, riposta Bambam – en suivant l’ordre néanmoins, prenant place dans la voiture, suivi de Jaebum, Jinyoung et Jackson.

Jackson avait été déçu des résultats finaux – d’autant plus que leurs adversaires n’avaient gagné que de trois petits points – mais avait passé un très bon moment. Depuis qu’il était avec Jinyoung, il ne pensait qu’à lui, à un tel point qu’il avait oublié à quel point il aimait passer du temps avec les autres membres. Sa complicité avec Bambam était toujours la même qu'à l'époque ; il riait toujours très fort avec Youngjae ; il aimait taquiner Yugyeom.

Il avait presque oublié que Jinyoung l’ignorait. Presque. Dans la voiture, Jinyoung ne le regardait même pas et avait même pris soin de s’asseoir devant afin de l’éviter. Le trajet s’effectua dans le silence : Jaebum conduisait, Jinyoung regardait des vidéos sur son téléphone, Bambam écoutait de la musique et Jackson se contentait de regarder par la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée et des lumières de toutes les couleurs scintillaient dans la pénombre. Il voyait les enfants tenter d’attraper des flocons avec leur langue et les parents tirer les poussettes en souriant.

Le prochain arrêt était le karaoké. Une fois qu’ils y furent, Jaebum paya pour tout le monde, comme il était de coutume lors de telles sorties. Il acceptait d'ailleurs son sort sans rien dire. Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle exiguë et beaucoup trop chauffée. Il y avait une grande télévision et un canapé en cuir qui longeait le mur. Sur la table en verre se trouvaient les micros.

Bambam se porta volontaire pour commencer et choisit, sans ce que cela soit surprenant, la chanson de Noël par excellence.

— _I don’t want a lot for Christmas…_

Comme d’habitude lors des karaokés, tous finirent par le suivre à peine à la fin du premier refrain : certains chantaient bien trop fort et d’autres prenaient un malin plaisir à chanter faux. La chanson se termina dans un éclat de rire général. Bambam se rassit et se félicita pour ce choix de chanson : il n’y avait rien de mieux pour échauffer les foules. Ils s’arrêtèrent de chanter un instant et burent leurs cocktails.

Quand le tour de Jinyoung arriva, Yugyeom lui imposa une chanson : il prétextait être dans ses droits car c'était sa revanche pour avoir perdu au bowling contre lui. Jinyoung contesta immédiatement et ils se mirent à se chamailler.

— Oh, ça va, je plaisantais ! dit enfin Yugyeom. C’est juste que j’ai cru voir quelque chose tout à l’heure, et je voulais voir si…

Il s’arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, les yeux rivés vers l’écran, la télécommande à la main. Il semblait à la recherche d’une chanson en particulier.

— Tiens ! La voilà !

Jinyoung tourna la tête et lut ce qui était inscrit à l’écran.

— Papillon, de Jackson ! s’exclama Youngjae. C’est génial qu’elle y soit ! Jackson, tu as vu ?

L’intéressé était assis dans un coin du canapé, un verre à la main. Tout le groupe s’approcha et lui donna des tapes amicales sur le dos. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il mit sa capuche pour se cacher. Puis Yugyeom demanda à Jinyoung de se lancer dans le karaoké de cette chanson. Ce dernier dut suivre l’ordre.

Il prit un micro et on mit la chanson en marche pour lui. Quand les premières paroles apparurent à l’écran, il les chanta d'une voix à peine discernable. Puis il oublia petit à petit son entourage et se mit à la chanter plus fort, avec plus de confiance, comme lorsqu’il était seul sous la douche. Jackson fut très étonné de voir qu'il connaissait les paroles par cœur. Tous finirent par le suivre. Ils se plurent à taquiner Jackson, et même si ce dernier agissait comme si tout cela l’embarrassait plus qu’autre chose, au fond, entendre sa chanson chantée par tous les membres lui faisait très plaisir.

Une fois les verres vides et leurs cordes vocales réduites à néant, ils regagnèrent la route jusqu’au restaurant.

 

* * *

 

Le restaurant pour lequel ils avaient opté était un lieu spacieux et très fréquenté. Les lumières étaient tamisées. Les murs de la pièce étaient décorés de tableaux aux paysages bucoliques. Les serveurs étaient habillés de chemises blanches surmontées de cravates noires et s’activaient dans la salle. Cet endroit respirait la convivialité. Les garçons prirent place dans un coin près de la fenêtre.

Jackson s’assit en prenant soin de laisser une place en face de lui pour Jinyoung. C’était une habitude qu’ils avaient développée au fil du temps. Il ignora la douleur qu’il ressentit au niveau de son cœur quand ce dernier s’assit à l’autre bout de lui, entre Mark et Jaebum.

Jinyoung se chargea de commander pour tout le monde. Le serveur faisait glisser son stylo sur son carnet de notes et s’en alla quand il eut fini mais Jinyoung l’interpella de nouveau. Il lui demanda si le dernier menu était bien épicé, ce que le serveur confirma. Il demanda alors à ce qu’il soit retiré. Une fois le changement effectué, le serveur s’en alla pour de bon.

C’était franchement idiot. _Ce n’était qu’un foutu plat épicé_ , pensa Jackson. Et pourtant, l’attention était bien là : Jinyoung faisait toujours très attention lorsqu’ils mangeaient ensemble car il savait quel effet le piment avait sur lui. C’était comme si rien n’avait changé. Comme s’ils s’entendaient toujours aussi bien. Comme si cela ne faisait pas près de deux semaines que Jinyoung ne retournait pas ses appels et répondait toujours des heures après à ses messages.

Il avait refusé de faire équipe avec lui au bowling. Avait été clairement réticent à l’idée de chanter son single. Avait même enfreint à leur règle habituelle de toujours, celle de manger l’un face à l’autre. Il avait été distant et froid toute la soirée et Jackson sentait que le pire était encore à venir.

Il redoutait une chose, une chose si terrible qu’il sentait sa gorge se nouer et son ventre se serrer rien qu’à l’idée d’y songer.

 

* * *

 

Sur le chemin du retour, Jaebum demanda à Yugyeom pourquoi il avait changé de place avec Jackson dans la voiture. Ce dernier répondit que c’était Jackson lui-même qui avait tenu à échanger. Personne ne fit de commentaire.

La soirée avait été bonne pour tous : la partie de bowling s’était déroulée dans la compétition et la taquinerie ; le karaoké, dans la complicité et la rigolade. La nourriture avait été très bonne et le repas très animé. Il y en avait un cependant qui n’arrivait à pleinement apprécier la soirée : Jinyoung. Assis sur le siège passager du devant, il tapait du pied sur le sol et avait la tête dans les nuages.

Ils étaient coincés dans les embouteillages depuis trente minutes. Il regardait par la fenêtre sur laquelle les gouttes de pluie ricochaient. Jaebum jouait un rythme avec ses doigts sur le tableau de bord. La musique qu’écoutait Bambam à travers ses écouteurs était si forte qu’on pouvait distinctement entendre les cordes des violons dans toute la voiture. Le jeu auquel Yugyeom jouait sur son téléphone émettait des sons électroniques à chaque fois que son doigt touchait l’écran.

Jinyoung, quant à lui, était passif, presque ailleurs. Ses pensées l’absorbaient bien trop pour qu’il soit en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit. Il perçut le reflet de Yugyeom à travers le rétroviseur et se rappela de ce qu’il avait dit.

_Jackson a tenu à échanger avec moi._

Jackson. C’était lui qui le tracassait tant. Cela faisait des jours que son esprit ne cessait de divaguer à son propos. Cette soirée-là ne faisait pas exception. Il avait certes refusé d’être dans son équipe, avait certes changé de place au restaurant pour ne pas être à ses côtés, rien n’y faisait : ses pensées revenaient irrémédiablement à lui.

Il avait détesté à quel point Jackson s’était montré si jovial et tactile avec ses amis durant la partie de bowling : il avait toujours une main sur l’épaule de Mark quand il lui parlait, se penchait bien trop vers Youngjae pour lui chuchoter à l’oreille, souriait toujours bien trop fort en présence de Bambam et de Yugyeom, semblait enclin à la taquinerie excessive aux côtés de Jaebum. Jackson avait toujours été quelqu’un de tactile, et cela ne l’avait jamais vraiment dérangé – du moins, plus après un certain temps. Il avait même fini par trouver cet aspect plaisant, avait fini par apprécier ses câlins, ses touchers et ses contacts plus nombreux que nécessaire.

Pourtant, là, Jinyoung ne trouva rien de plus irritant que cette sale manie qu'il avait de toujours vouloir être proche de tout le monde. A quoi cela servait-il de tenir la main à quelqu’un qu’on venait tout juste de rencontrer ? A quoi cela rimait-il de parler aux gens en posant un bras nonchalant sur leur épaule, comme si se parler avec une certaine distance n’était pas la position la plus normale à adopter ? Cette caractéristique propre à Jackson qu’il avait, au fil du temps, appris à chérir, commençait à provoquer tout l’effet inverse chez lui : elle l’horripila comme jamais rien ne l’avait horripilé auparavant. Pourquoi Jackson ressentait-il donc ce besoin de toucher tout le monde ? Et en plus devant lui ?

C’était stupide de se froisser pour si peu et il le savait mais c’était plus fort que lui. Plus la soirée avait avancé et plus voir Jackson en présence d’autres lui avait été insupportable. Sa frustration avait été telle qu’il avait dû, durant le repas, se rendre aux toilettes pour se laver le visage afin de retrouver un peu de lucidité. Et il s'en voulait, car c'était lui-même qui se tuait à mettre une distance entre eux. Mais il ne pouvait faire autrement...

— Enfin ! s’exclama Jaebum. J’ai cru que ces bouchons ne finiraient jamais !

Jinyoung cligna des yeux. Au dehors, la bruine avait cessé. Il n’entendait plus les doigts de Jaebum cogner sur le tableau de bord, ni les cordes du concerto que Bambam écoutait, ni la bande-son du jeu de Yugyeom. Il n’entendait plus que son cœur battre la chamade en lui. Il n’écoutait plus que sa frustration. Tout cela était bien trop rageant et compliqué pour lui, alors il ferma les yeux.

 

* * *

 

Ils rentrèrent à l’appartement à une heure plus que tardive. Les embouteillages s’étaient prolongés plus loin sur l’autoroute et ils étaient restés bloqués un long moment de plus. Jinyoung n’avait même pas remarqué qu’ils étaient entrés car il s’était endormi en chemin. Dès qu’ils furent à l’appartement, ils se rendirent dans le salon et se mirent d’accord sur la tournure de cette fin de soirée : ils regarderaient un film avant de jouer à des jeux de société en attendant le compte à rebours.

Youngjae et Bambam préparaient le pop-corn ; Jinyoung, Yugyeom et Jaebum se battaient sur le choix du film ; Jackson et Mark choisissaient les jeux de sociétés et ramenaient toutes les bouteilles d’alcool dont ils auraient besoin dans le salon. Une fois tous au chaud sous des couvertures avec du pop-corn, des chips et du champagne, ils regardèrent le film. Certains s’endormirent durant : c’était un film que Jinyoung avait loué. Il avait insisté pour qu’ils le regardent car « c’était un classique du cinéma » mais il ne fut pas un grand succès. Il durait d’ailleurs très longtemps et ils s’arrêtèrent au bout d’une petite heure seulement car Yugyeom ne cessait de faire des remarques sur le vide de ce navet. Jinyoung fit une remarque sur son manque de goût mais retira tout de même la cassette.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à se donner des gages plus idiots les uns que les autres. Yugyeom dut avaler un mélange d’oignons, de moutarde et de poivre ; Jaebum et Bambam eurent les mains liées pendant dix minutes, et l’aîné eut beau protester, rien n’y faisait. Ils se dévoilèrent ensuite leurs résolutions un à un, comme chaque année, assis en cercle sur le tapis du salon jusqu’à ce que le moment du compte à rebours n’arrive.

Quand ils furent à cinq minutes de ce dernier, ils se rendirent tous dans la chambre de Jinyoung pour profiter de la vue que la terrasse donnait. Les grands bâtiments s’imposaient dans le ciel et dessinaient des formes géométriques dans le paysage. Les lumières de grands nombres de maisons étaient toujours allumées. La ville était silencieuse. La rambarde était froide sous leur paume et une odeur de nicotine, d’épices et d’humidité frottait leurs narines.

_Dix._

Si les autres membres étaient accoudés à la rambarde, impatients à l’idée d’apercevoir le premier feu d’artifice exploser dans le ciel, Jackson, lui, contemplait un spectacle d’une beauté bien supérieure : Jinyoung était adossé au mur face à lui, les bras croisés.

_Neuf._

Rêveur, il paraissait tranquille, le regard porté au loin, et effectuait, tout comme ses amis, le compte à rebours. Mais Jackson, lui, ne le faisait pas : il était bien trop fasciné par Jinyoung pour penser à autre chose. Il ne pouvait qu’admirer sa posture détachée.

_Huit._

Son t-shirt un peu trop grand pour lui qui révélait ses bras.

_Sept._

Ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses pommettes légèrement rehaussées par le petit sourire qu’il avait.

_Six._

Ses yeux rieurs, plein de vie, son air à la fois vulnérable et assuré.

_Cinq._

Avant même qu’il ne s’en rende compte, ses jambes l’avaient amené à Jinyoung.

_Quatre._

Avant même qu’il ne s’en rende compte, il lui tenait la main.

_Trois._

La main de Jinyoung contre la sienne, leurs doigts entrelacés : voilà le passage à l’année suivante dont il rêvait. Il se mit enfin à faire le compte à rebours, lui aussi.

_Deux._

Le contact de la main de Jinyoung dans la sienne disparut.

_Un._

Jinyoung s’était défait de sa prise.

— Bonne année ! cria le groupe à l’unisson.

Un flot de couleurs envahit le ciel. On entendit des bruits de casseroles et des gens crier dans la rue.

Le cœur de Jackson était vide de couleurs. Il n'avait même pas la force de crier.

Tout était fini.

 

* * *

 

— On peut vraiment pas continuer, hein.

Jinyoung tourna la tête. Dans la vague lueur qui venait de la bougie, il distingua le visage triste et sérieux de Jackson.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? répondit-il.

— Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle. De nous.

Jinyoung posa son verre de vin sur la table avant de se pencher en arrière sur sa chaise pour se caler sur la fenêtre derrière lui.

— Non, je ne vois pas : rien n’est fini entre nous, à ce que je sache.

— Ne me mens pas, Jinyoung, toi et moi savons très bien que tout est fini. Alors vas-y, fais-le.

Un éclair passa dans ses yeux.

— Romps. Romps directement au lieu de m’ignorer.

Jinyoung baissa la tête pour éviter son regard.

— Ne faisons pas ça maintenant, bredouilla-t-il. Pas le jour du nouvel an, un jour où nous sommes censés être…

— Censés ? Censés être quoi au juste ? Heureux ?

Jinyoung déglutit et ne répondit pas. Jackson le scruta et sentit l’irritation le gagner.

— Attends, tu veux dire que c’est pour ça que tu fais durer la torture ? Parce qu’on est censés être heureux le jour du nouvel an ? C’est une blague ?

— C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de briser ce que nous avons un tel jour. C'est une question de principe, et...

— Briser ce qu'on a ? Et qu'est ce qu'on a exactement ?

Jinyoung n’osa pas regarder Jackson dont la voix si grave l’intimidait. Il se mordit l’intérieur des joues. Il avait l'impression de voir flou. Le vent le faisait frissonner – ou peut-être était-ce le lourd regard de Jackson sur lui.

— Quelque chose de fort, dit-il après un temps. De bien plus fort qu'une simple amitié, et quelque chose qui m'effraie.

— C'est pour ça que tu m'évites ?

Jinyoung tenta de se justifier en disant qu’il avait besoin de penser de son côté mais Jackson l’interrompit avant qu’il ne puisse finir.

— Tu penses pas pouvoir me parler ? Elles sont passées où, nos conversations où on pouvait tout se dire ? Elles se sont évaporées ?

Jinyoung se figea. Il ne voulait pas faire ça maintenant _. Pas maintenant._ Le vent était toujours aussi fort _._ La lune était pleine, ce soir. Devant eux, la nuit était sans limites. Deux klaxons de vélo résonnèrent dans le lointain. On entendit distinctement des cris, des coups de casseroles et la clameur d'une foule. Jinyoung essayait d'écouter mais n'entendait rien sinon son coeur se briser en lui.

— Je n'arrive plus à parler de mes problèmes avec toi depuis que nous ne sommes plus juste amis. Tout était tellement plus simple quand nous n'étions qu'amis.

Pour éviter le regard de Jackson, il tourna la tête et regarda la ville s'étendre devant lui. Il faisait frais. Les anges avaient commencé à faire le ménage.

— Ça pourrait être simple maintenant aussi, répondit Jackson. C'est compliqué parce que tu veux que ça le soit.

— Tu te trompes. Ça l’est vraiment. Nous sommes en Corée du Sud. Nous sommes deux hommes… Deux idoles.

Tout autour de Jackson se brouilla. Il avait l’impression d’avoir la gorge sèche. La façon dont Jinyoung avait accentué les syllabes du dernier mot brisait son coeur. Il savait qu’ils étaient tous les deux des idoles. Il le savait parfaitement, même, il n'était pas stupide. Mais il était incapable de l’accepter. Accepter de ne pas pouvoir être avec Jinyoung par principe – accepter de renoncer à ce qui le rendait heureux.

Il n'y avait plus de bruit dehors. Il semblait même y avoir une panne de vent. On n'entendait plus que Jinyoung, qui frappait doucement du pied contre la terrasse – on entendait presque son cœur se fendre.

— C'est la seule raison ? demanda Jackson.

Sa voix se cassa et il se maudit quand il s’aperçut qu’elle sonna comme une complainte.

— Pour qu'on ne soit plus ce qu'on est actuellement, je veux dire, dit-il plus fort cette fois, pour se donner la contenance qu’il n’avait pas.

Jinyoung déglutit. Il devina aux poings serrés de Jackson qu’il perdait de son sang-froid. La culpabilité se mit soudain à lui mordre le ventre et il se sentit vaciller. _Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça._

Il leva un regard incertain vers Jackson, qui était assis sur une chaise en plastique. Il était simplement éclairé par la lune et par les lumières de la ville. Son teint était simplement réchauffé par l’éclairage de la bougie. Et pourtant, Jinyoung le trouva d’une beauté à couper le souffle. Il s’en détesta. Même lors d’un conflit, il ressentait ces fichus papillons dans le ventre. Comment pouvait-il penser une telle chose ? Comment pouvait-il s’attarder sur les traits de Jackson et songer une seule seconde à sa beauté lors d'un tel moment ?

Jackson soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux, se gratta les yeux. Son visage était tordu par la douleur. Jinyoung se dit que c’était sa faute car c’était lui qui brisait leur bonheur.

_Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Il ne voulait pas que les choses se passent comme ça._

Jackson leva des yeux si profondément désespérés sur lui qu’il voulut tout de suite le rassurer et lui montrer que se séparer le déchirait tout autant que lui ; voulut lui montrer que ce n'était pas réellement ce qu'il voulait.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit ce dernier tout en se levant. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

Il alla s’accouder à la rambarde et, après un temps, Jinyoung le rejoignit. Comme si c’eût été un réflexe naturel, son corps s’approcha du sien.

— Je n’ai pas pitié de toi, répondit-il.

Le vent soufflait fort mais il ne grelotta pas, ne bougea pas, ne cilla pas. Il était si concentré sur le visage de Jackson qu’il oubliait tout de son entourage. C’était la seule chose qui comptait pour lui. C’étaient ces grands yeux d’habitude rieurs, ces pommettes saillantes, ces lèvres. Ces lèvres qui étaient si chaudes, si douces. Si délicates.

_Ces lèvres qui étaient siennes._

Tout fut scellé. La balustrade fut froide sous ses doigts. Son autre main alla se poser sur l'épaule de Jackson. Timide, il se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent et que leurs souffles se mêlent. L’embrasser était le seul et unique désir qui l'animait. C'était à travers ce baiser qu’il exprimerait tous ses sentiments : la frustration, la peine. C’était à travers ce baiser qu’il lui demanderait pardon. Le souffle de Jackson sentait la pêche.

— Arrête, Jinyoung.

Il cligna des yeux une, deux, trois fois. Et se recula.

— À quoi tu joues, là ? réussit à articuler Jackson. C’est fini, tout ce qu’on a, ou tout ce que j’ai cru qu’on avait. Je dois accepter notre rupture, si c’est ce que tu veux. Alors pourquoi...

Il tourna la tête vers la ville et suivit du regard une voiture jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision. Elle laissa derrière elle un bruit de moteur sonore, aussi sonore que sa peine, son incompréhension et sa douleur ; toutes ces émotions qui lui suppliaient de faire quelque chose, _n’importe quoi_ ; de fermer les yeux, de hurler. De fuir. Mais il ne pouvait pas, comme si une force resserrait l’étau entre Jinyoung et lui.

— Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Sa voix se brisa. Sa main se crispa sur la rambarde. Ses yeux étaient plein de larmes.

— Pourquoi tu m'envoies des signaux contradictoires ? Pourquoi tu brises tout, puis, la seconde d'après, tu t’approches de… Tu cherches à…

_Tu cherches à m’embrasser, et tu as l’air si désespéré et pourtant si déterminé à la fois, comme si tu étais encore épris de moi._

— Jackson, c'est...

— Mets fin à tout ça ! l’interrompit-il. C'est assez difficile pour nous deux, alors pourquoi tu fais durer le supplice ?

Il commençait à perdre patience. Cependant, il savait que laisser l’exaspération le dominer n’était pas la solution. Aussi prit-il une grande inspiration pour tenter de se calmer et dit d’une voix plus posée :

— Je suis prêt à accepter n'importe quelle décision que tu prends pour nous parce que je sais que tu veux notre bien. Mais termine ça bien, au moins. Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas de moi. Dis-moi que c’est parce que tu as honte que tu mets fin à tout ça.

Jinyoung posa une main sur son épaule. Il dit que ce n’était pas le cas et qu’ils en étaient tous les deux bien conscients. Jackson sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il le savait, merde. Il le savait trop bien – et c’était cela même qui le détruisait davantage encore.

— Rends ça plus simple, Jinyoung. Regarde-moi avec dégoût, avec haine. Déteste-moi. Ça me ferait moins mal.

Il le scruta, mais ses yeux, ses yeux qui étaient si expressifs et ses yeux qu’il aimait tant criaient toutes les émotions possibles sinon celles qu’il voulait.

— Putain, lança-t-il avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, tu pourrais pas être un con et me dire cette phrase débile de rupture "c’est pas toi, c’est moi" ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si…

Les yeux de Jinyoung, plein de douceur, se posèrent sur lui de nouveau. Sa colère s’estompa ; la tristesse l'envahit. Il prit une grande inspiration. Sa voix fut un murmure :

— Pourquoi tu ne romps pas comme ça ?

Jinyoung sentit son cœur se déchirer. Il aurait voulu procéder ainsi. Il aurait voulu trouver une excuse, il aurait voulu détester Jackson de tout son être. Mais la vérité, c’était qu’il ne voulait pas rompre avec lui. La vérité, c’était qu’il n’avait aucune excuse. Peut-être qu’il faisait ça pour les protéger. Peut-être qu’il faisait ça pour leur éviter d’affronter le regard des autres. Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de se justifier mais se ravisa.

_Il n’avait pas d’excuse._

— C’est vraiment ce que tu veux ? demanda Jackson quand le silence se fit trop long.

— Ce que je veux ne compte pas, répondit-il, c’est ce qui est juste pour…

— Pour qui ?

La gorge de Jinyoung se serra et il baissa la tête. Encore un silence.

— J’accepte ta décision, dit Jackson après un temps, amer. Mais s'il te plaît, ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là... S’il te plaît, ne me regarde pas comme si on était toujours…

Il s’interrompit et ne finit pas sa phrase. Un silence s’abattit sur eux. Il n'y avait plus de cadre, plus de lumière et plus de bruit. Ce n'était qu'eux, sur ce balcon, près de cette balustrade, avec ces regards et cette peine lancinante. Ils ne se séparaient pas car ils ne s’aimaient plus. Ils se séparaient car ils s’aimaient trop.

— Je comprends ton choix, mais je pense quand même qu’on a une chance. On devrait faire ce qu’on veut et laisser le temps révéler les choses.

Ces sourcils froncés, ces lèvres pincées, cette opiniâtreté et cette assurance qui étaient siennes, c'était tout cela que Jinyoung aimait chez Jackson. Il était étonné de voir que même lors d’un tel moment, il ne perdait pas son cran, et s’autorisa un sourire.

— Je veux continuer ce qu’on a, admit Jinyoung. Je veux arrêter de douter, je veux qu'on réussisse à tout vaincre. Mais comment ?

— Ensemble. Ensemble, on peut...

— Justement, Jackson. C’est de cet “ensemble” dont j’ai peur. J’ai eu peur de nous, au début, j’ai eu peur de ce qui se passait entre nous... C’est ça qui m’a fait peur : être moi-même.

Il se rappela avec un sourire nostalgique de leurs débuts, de leur maladresse et de leur incompréhension.

— Mais j’ai fini par surmonter cette peur. Je ne pouvais plus me voiler la face : être avec toi me rendait vraiment heureux. Je n’avais plus la force de me battre contre toi parce que Dieu sait à quel point tu peux être têtu. Je n’avais plus la force de me battre contre mes sentiments, alors j’ai accepté…

Il releva la tête.

— J’ai accepté le fait que nous ne sommes pas seulement des amis, toi et moi.

— Et là, maintenant, fit Jackson. Contre qui n’as-tu plus la force de te battre ?

Jinyoung ne répondit pas. Jackson compris. Il ferma fort les yeux, les épaules totalement courbées, et se recula. Son dos heurta le mur. Jinyoung s’approcha de lui. Jackson voulait le repousser, voulait l’empêcher de le regarder ainsi, voulait le faire s’éloigner. Il voulait se convaincre que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Une fois la main brûlante de son partenaire sur sa nuque et son regard ancré dans le sien, il n’en fit rien néanmoins. Et se laissa emporter par une énième fois par la dextérité de Jinyoung.

Ils firent se rencontrer leurs lèvres sans brusquerie, avec calme et sensualité. Jackson non plus, n’avait plus la force de se battre. Il laissa Jinyoung passer une main dans ses cheveux et son autre main attraper sa taille pour rapprocher leurs corps.

_Je suis désolé, Jackson._

C'était chaud et agréable. Ç’avait le goût de la routine, du bonheur. C'était une habitude. C’était la cheminée d'une maison, le soleil couchant à l'horizon ; c'était le premier flocon de l'hiver et le sable dans les pieds à la plage.

_Tout va bien, Jinyoung._

C’était le foyer.

_Nous allons bien._

Ils se séparèrent et collèrent leur front l'un à l'autre sans un mot, leur souffle ne formant qu’un, le bout de leur nez se frôlant.

_Nous irons bien._

Ils restèrent près de l'autre, bercés par le lointain dérapage des motos et par la danse des flocons. Le silence se prolongea jusqu'à ce que Jinyoung éternue, ce qui fit rire Jackson. Et Jinyoung eut beau se vexer, il ne cessa pas de rire, secoué par l’ivresse, la tristesse et la fatigue, mais ô combien heureux. C'était de ce rire si ridiculement beau dont Jinyoung était tombé sous le charme. C'était ces rides du lion, ces dents blanches, ces yeux plissés et ce nez retroussé. Cette insouciance pure. Lui aussi se mit à rire.

— Désolé, dit Jackson après un temps, mais je n'ai jamais vu une façon plus attendrissante de briser un moment pareil.

C'était pour ces mots-là, dits de cette même sincérité qui caractérisait Jackson que Jinyoung l'aimait tant. Il avait été si simple de s'attacher à lui – si simple que c’en était presqu’anormal.

Un feu d’artifice explosa dans le ciel. Ils sursautèrent.

— Il arrive en retard, celui-là, dit Jackson en riant.

Il s’accouda à la balustrade. Jinyoung fit un pas vers lui. Leurs épaules se cognèrent.

On était le premier janvier. C'était une nouvelle année qui s'annonçait. Riche en surprises, Jinyoung l'espérait ; pauvre en amour, il en souffrait déjà. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et l'émotion le gagner.

— Dis, Jinyoung.

Il tourna la tête. Jackson avait le regard au loin.

— Dans une autre dimension, est ce qu’on serait restés ensemble ?

Jinyoung fronça les sourcils.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

Jackson tourna la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

— Dans une autre dimension. Toi et moi. Est ce qu'on aurait eu une éternité alternative ?

Seule la partie droite de son visage était éclairée. Il avait un ton assuré et une expression déterminée.

— Je ne crois pas à ça, lâcha Jinyoung.

Jackson le considéra. Un voile d'hésitation passa à travers ses yeux. Il haussa les épaules.

— Ouais. Moi non plus.

— Alors pourquoi...

— C'est une question que je me pose, c'est tout.

Jinyoung fronça les sourcils. Il ne répondit pas.

La nuit s’étendit. Ils restèrent longtemps sur le balcon malgré la température glaciale ; ils parlèrent comme les deux bons amis qu'ils avaient été contraints de redevenir et qu’ils étaient réduits à demeurer. Puis, à une heure tardive, ils décidèrent de rentrer, le froid s’étant fait insoutenable. Ils s’assoupirent mais Jackson se réveilla en sursaut au bout d’une petite heure. Il voulait rentrer chez lui mais Jinyoung l’en empêcha. Il lui dit qu’il ne voulait pas qu’il conduise comme il avait bu plus tôt dans la journée. Jackson refusait de dormir là ; Jinyoung était absolument intransigeant à propos de sa sécurité. Finalement, ils prirent la décision de sortir en vélo.

Le jour allait se lever. Jinyoung pédalait alors que Jackson, derrière lui, était à moitié assoupi et lui serrait la taille. Ils s’engagèrent à travers les rues tandis que la neige tombait. Ils traversèrent des ruelles glacées, se ruèrent dans des allées, manquèrent plusieurs fois de tomber. « Attention à toi ! » répétait Jackson en criant quand, secoué par la vitesse, il se réveillait en sursaut et voyait Jinyoung foncer à toute allure. Mais ce dernier ne s'en souciait guère. D’habitude très prudent, il était pourtant si heureux ce jour-là qu’il préféra se précipiter dans les rues, fou de joie, tandis que l'aube, au loin, pointait le bout de son nez. Bientôt, Jackson se prit au jeu, et ensemble, ils rirent, fort, longtemps, heureux et insouciants. Le trajet sembla durer une éternité.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et traversèrent la cour. Jackson s’arrêta au niveau de la porte d’entrée du bâtiment. Il regarda Jinyoung et le sermonna car il aurait pu se blesser en roulant si vite.

— Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, tu serais tombé avec moi.

— Je te l’accorde, mais moi, c'est différent.

— Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

Ils se défièrent du regard. Jackson réprima un rire et dit avec dédain :

— Je vous ferais dire que j’ai un corps en béton, moi, monsieur. Si j'étais tombé, je me serais relevé et je vous aurais porté jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Jinyoung plissa les yeux.

— Ne sous-estime pas ma force, Jackson.

— Je n'oserais pas, répondit-il, la voix fluette, les yeux brillants. Mais t'as vu ces cuisses ?

Il pointa du doigt les dites cuisses, un sourire fier aux lèvres. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Jinyoung s'esclaffe. Ils rirent aux éclats tous les deux jusqu'à ce qu'un rayon de lumière n'aveugle Jackson et que son rire ne s’estompe. Le soleil se levait.

— On n'a vraiment pas beaucoup dormi de la nuit, commenta-t-il en baillant.

— En témoigne la bave sur mon épaule.

— Eh ! Je ne bave pas dans mon sommeil, d’abord !

Jinyoung leva un sourcil, amusé.

— Mais oui, bien sûr, ironisa-t-il. Tu ne fais pas que baver, Jackson Wang. Tu ronfles, aussi.

— Et toi, tu peux passer des jours sans te laver !

— Ce qui ne t’a pas empêché de tomber sous mon charme.

— Si tu prends les choses comme ça, je pourrais dire la même chose de toi…

Ils se fixèrent, les yeux plissés, puis rirent en chœur. Une couche de neige immaculée tapissait le sol et reflétait la lumière montante du soleil. L’immensité du ciel, les immeubles qui se dressaient au loin, le visage de Jackson, tout semblait vibrer et étinceler d’un excès de lumière. Leurs rires s’estompèrent lorsqu'ils réalisèrent l’évanescence du moment. La nuit, le temps des confessions, avait laissé sa place au grand jour. Et eux avaient décidé de ne pas vivre au jour le jour. Les souvenirs douloureux leur revinrent à l'esprit, et, comme pour couper court à la gêne, au silence plombant qui leur était tombé dessus et au regard lourd de Jackson sur lui, Jinyoung dit :

— Bon, à tout à l’heure, alors ?

Jackson acquiesça. Jinyoung eut un sourire crispé. Il tourna les talons, le ventre serré, le vélo toujours dans les mains, et se hâta jusqu'au portail. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à partir, il se souvint soudain d’une chose et se retourna, le cœur battant.

— Jackson !

Ce dernier se retourna alors qu'il venait d’ouvrir la porte d’entrée.

— Tout à l'heure, quand tu disais...

De la vapeur se formait tandis qu'il parlait. Il avait les mains gelées malgré les moufles qu'il portait et ses chaussettes étaient toutes mouillées. Il ne prêta même pas attention aux bourrasques de vent qui emmêlaient ses cheveux ou à la couche de neige grandissante sur laquelle il faillit glisser. C'était la flamme en lui qui parlait.

— Quand tu évoquais l'éternité, tout à l'heure.

Jackson le fixa, attentif. Ses joues étaient rouges et son bonnet, emprunté à Jinyoung plus tôt, laissait échapper ses mèches trop longues sur son front.

— Je n'y crois pas, à la réincarnation. Je crois que toi non plus, de toute manière.

Il marcha jusqu’aux marches du seuil du bâtiment où Jackson se tenait.

— Mais si dans une autre dimension, nous nous rencontrions, et que la possibilité de rester ensemble s'offrait à nous...

Il fit une pause et se mordit la lèvre. Un rayon de soleil illumina son visage. Jackson se dit qu'il était beau, là, sous la lumière du jour levant, les joues roses, l’air timide, le regard plongé dans le sien.

— Nous le resterions. Ensemble. Car je ne me vois pas sans toi.

Jackson sourit de toutes ses dents. C’était tout ce qu’il voulait entendre.

Avec tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu, la rupture aigre douce, le froid qui lui engourdissait les jambes, la nuit blanche et le trajet en vélo en folie, il se sentait terriblement éreinté. Mais Jinyoung, comme de coutume, sans que cela ne soit normal, _sans que cela ne soit sain_ , comme s’il avait toujours raison de lui et arrivait à contrôler le moindre de ses sentiments, sut le revivifier immédiatement. Alors Jackson s'approcha plus près de lui encore, et, les yeux pétillants, les cernes marquées mais le sourire aux lèvres, il s’écroula sur lui, encore frustré du sort auquel ils étaient condamnés et pourtant tellement heureux.

— Merci pour tout, dit-il dans un souffle.

Jinyoung sourit jusqu'à s'en faire mal aux joues et le serra fort contre lui. L’étreinte fut longue, plus significative que n’importe quelle promesse, que n’importe quelle conversation. _Que n'importe quel baiser._

La clarté du soleil inonda la ville par petites touches telle de l’aquarelle qui coule. Elle révéla les buissons, les arbres, les bâtiments, tout le croquis imparfait de Séoul. Le concert de la ville s’apprêtait à commencer. La sonate de la neige jouait à un tempo lent, très lent, et, suivant le rythme, Jackson se recula doucement. Le sourire si grand qu’il affichait fit vibrer les cordes sensibles de Jinyoung, qui sourit à son tour.

C’était ça, leur éternité.

Éternité est l'anagramme d'étreinte.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà... L’Éternité est à nous est terminé. J'y aurais consacré une année entière. Une année durant laquelle j'ai beaucoup pataugé, une année durant laquelle j'ai souvent hésité, remis en question et changé le schéma narratif, vu et revu des passages. J'espère que la version finale sur laquelle je me suis décidée vous aura plu. Cette histoire m'a beaucoup aidée et appris. Je n'en tire que des choses positives : j'ai appris à être moins perfectionniste, à mieux digérer la critique et à être plus efficace dans mon travail. J'aimerais d'ailleurs beaucoup traduire cette histoire anglais, parce que déjà, j'adore cette langue, et en plus, je pense qu'elle pourrait avoir plus de visibilité comme ça. Mais bon, ça ne se fera peut-être pas.
> 
> Et oui, cette histoire fait partie d'une série ! J'aimerais écrire plus de fan-fictions Jinson encore, avec chacune son univers. Ce n'est pas une sorte de Soulmates AU où ils se retrouveraient réincarnés selon chaque dimension (loin de là) ! Les histoires seront indépendantes. J'ai déjà ma petite idée pour la suivante (et des indices sont laissés au début et à la fin de celle-ci, haha). Je ne garantis rien cependant car je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à achever les projets que j'ai en tête...
> 
> Enfin, j'aimerais remercier Lichiii vers qui je me suis tournée lorsque j'avais besoin d'aide. 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si l'histoire vous a plu, ça me ferait très plaisir.
> 
> A bientôt (j'espère) !
> 
> smalliemushroom


End file.
